MY LADY
by Shiningsoo12
Summary: Jongin, Kyungsoo dan kisah cinta lama mereka. Akankah cinta itu kembali bersemi atau benar-benar di akhiri? This my Kaisoo story...Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kaisoo, Gs. M
1. Chapter 1

**My Lady**

 **Kim Jongin aka Kai**

 **Do Kyungsoo(Gs)**

 **Other EXO members**

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kaisoo in "My Lady" by trie1288  
**

* * *

Kyungsoo tengah mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar yang ada di kamar apartemenya. Gadis mungil bermata bulat itu terlihat cantik dengan gaun selutut berwarna peach dengan bahan brokat. Rambut panjang dengan tatanan ombre dan sapuan make up tipis menambah sempurna penampilanya . Sederhana dan elegan tanpa dandanan yang berlebihan, itulah motto seorang Do Kyungsoo dalam berpenampilan.

"Perfect"gumaman lolos dari bibir heartshapenya.

Setelah memastikan penampilanya sempurna, Kyungsoo langsung menyambar tas tangan berwarna putih yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Kyungsoo langsung bergegas untuk berangkat menuju pesta pertunangan sahabat baiknya yang bernama Luhan.

Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun adalah tiga sahabat yang telah menjalin persahabatan sejak junior high school. Setelah menyelesaikan pendidikan mereka di Universitas, ketiganya memutuskan untuk membangun usaha bersama dengan mendirikan perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang periklanan.

Luhan menjabat sebagai direktur karena modal awal usaha mereka berasal dari ayah Luhan yang merupakan seorang pengusaha kaya asal China. Baekhyun yang terkenal banyak bicara dan supel memegang peran penting di bidang pemasaran, ia sangat handal dalam melakukan promosi dan menarik para klien dengan kata-kata manisnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo,menduduki posisi inti di perusahaan mereka karena gadis bermata bulat itu menjabat sebagai pemimpin dari team kreatif. Ide-ide brilliantnya telah di akui oleh beberapa produk ternama yang telah bekerjasama dengan perusahaan mereka untuk membuat sebuah iklan.

.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebelum memasuki mansion mewah milik orang tua Luhan, malam itu ia datang sendiri. Kyungsoo merasa agak risih sebenarnya, terlebih saat dirinya melihat tamu-tamu yang lain datang dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Kyungsoo tak punya seorang kekasih yang bisa untuk ia ajak ke pesta malam ini. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu tengah berstatus jomblo setelah mengakhiri hubungan asmaranya dengan seorang pengusaha muda bernama Kris, tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Anyeong Luhan, Sehun….selamat atas pertunangan kalian"Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri Luhan yang sedang bersanding dengan kekasihnya begitu ia sampai di halaman belakang mansion yang merupakan tempat berlangsungnya acara pertunangan yang berkonsep garden party.

"Gomawo Kyung, kupikir kau tak datang. Aku cemas menunggumu sejak tadi"balas Luhan seraya menggenggam tangan sahabat mungilnya.

"Mana mungkin aku melewatkan acara penting sahabatku sendiri"Kyungsoo membalas seraya menyungging senyum manis.

"Selamat datang Kyungsoo, silahkan nikmati pesta kami malam ini"sehun menimpali di tengah percakapan kedua sahabat itu.

"Aku pasti akan menikmati pesta kalian malam ini, kalau begitu aku ke sana dulu untuk bergabung dengan Baekhyun dan yang lainya"Kyungsoo membalas sebelum meninggalkan pasangan yang tengah berbahagia malam itu.

Kyungsoo terus mengedarkan pandanganya menyusuri taman luas yang mulai di penuhi para tamu undangan, ia tengah mencari Baekhyun yang telah sampai lebih dulu beberapa saat yang lalu. Usaha Kyungsoo membuahkan hasil ketika di lihatnya sang sahabat tengah asyik di depan meja prasmanan yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Kau akan memakan semua itu, Baek?"Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah membawa piring penuh dengan aneka makanan yang memang di suguhkan untuk para tamu undangan.

"Ahh, kau sudah datang Kyung. Kebetulan sekali, tolong bawakan ini"Baekhyun langsung memberikan piring makanan itu pada Kyungsoo kemudian ia mengambil piring lain untuk kembali mengambil makanan, ia sama sekali tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

"Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan Baek? Habiskan dulu yang ini, nanti baru ambil makanan lagi"Kyungsoo membalas, tiba-tiba ia menyesal menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Makananya enak-enak Kyung, sayang untuk di lewatkan. Aku mengambil tiga porsi sekaligus, untukmu satu dan untukku dua"Baekhyun kembali berkata seraya mengusap perutnya yang mulai terlihat membuncit seolah mengatakan kalau satu porsi makanan lainya adalah untuk bayi yang ada dalam perutnya.

Baekhyun sudah menikah satu tahun lalu dengan Chanyeol, setelah menunda kehamilan selama enam bulan kini ia tengah di karuniai janin berusia empat bulan yang ada dalam perutnya. Sejak hamil, nafsu makan Baekhyun naik dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Kau merepotkan saja, dimana suamimu? harusnya dia yang membawakan semua makanan ini?"

"Chanyeol? dia sedang berbincang dengan rekan bisnisnya"Baekhyun menunjuk seorang pria tinggi berwajah tampan dengan senyuman manis yang saat ini tengah berbicang dengan beberapa tamu undangan.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengerti sebelum mengikuti Baekhyun untuk menuju sebuah kursi yang di telah sediakan bagi para tamu yang ingin menikmati hidangan. Baekhyun terlihat asik menyantap makananya sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikanya, ia memutar matanya karena mulai merasa bosan.

"Kyung, sepertinya itu Kris"Baekhyun berkata seraya menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk menuju taman, di sana Kris datang dengan seorang wanita cantik dan berpostur tinggi dengan penampilan mewah dan glamour.

"Apa wanita itu tunanganya Kris? Woah.. dia terlihat mahal, semua yang melekat di tubuhnya itu dari brand ternama"Baekhyun memulai analisanya seraya memperhatikan penampilan wanita yang menjadi pasangan Kris di pesta itu.

"Jangan memperhatikanya Baek, nanti dia melihat kita. Aku malas berurusan dengan mereka lagi"balas Kyungsoo, ia terus menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponsel yang ada di genggamannya.

"Hai Kyungsoo, Baekhyun sudah lama tak berjumpa…apa kabar?"Kris menyapa tak lama setelah Kyungsoo mengakhiri perkataanya.

"Hai Kris, Zi.. seperti yang kau lihat, kabar kami baik-baik saja"balas Kyungsoo ramah, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menyetujui jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu kalian di sini"Kris kembali bicara, berniat basa-basi tapi hal itu membuat wanita di sampingnya terlihat mengernyitkan mata tanda tak suka.

Kyungsoo tak membalas, ia hanya tersenyum hingga akhirnya Kris dan tunanganya yang bersama Zitao berlalu meninggalkanya untuk menemui Luhan dan Sehun.

Kisah tak menyenangkan mewarnai berakhirnya hubungan Kris dan Kyungsoo. Tiga bulan yang lalu Zitao tiba-tiba datang menemui Kyungsoo yang saat itu masih berstatus sebagai kekasih Kris, dengan penuh percaya diri Zitao mengaku sebagai tunangan Kris. Awalnya Kyungsoo tak percaya tapi saat ia bertanya pada Kris ternyata Kris membenarkan hal itu. Kyungsoo merasa shock dan terhianati, karena ia hanya di jadikan selingkuhan oleh Kris yang ternyata telah bertunangan dengan Zitao jauh sebelum dirinya bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas saat kenangan buruk itu tiba-tiba menyapa ingatnya, sekalipun perasaan cintanya pada Kris belum terlalu dalam tapi yang namanya penghinatan tetaplah menyakitkan.

"Daebak!"Baekyun tiba-tiba berseru membuat Kyungsoo memandang aneh ke arah sahabatnya itu "lihat itu Kyung, bukankah itu Jongin?"Baekhyun kembali menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk, di sana ada sosok pria berkulit tan yang terlihat sangat tampan dalam balutan jas mahal serta tatanan rambut klimis tengah memasuki area pesta.

"Woah, Jongin terlihat sangat tampan sekarang… siapa wanita yang bersamanya? Apa dia kekasihnya? Hmzz… cantik juga"

Baekhyun terus berceloteh mengomentari sosok tampan yang ia sebut dengan nama Jongin, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk di artikan. Gadis bermata bulat itu terlihat menyungging senyum bahagia sesaat, tapi tak lama kemudian ia menunduk dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat sedih saat melihat pria tampan itu terlihat menggandeng mesra seorang gadis cantik dengan perawakan tinggi dan sepertinya ia terlihat lebih muda dari dirinya.

"Kenapa kalian masih di sini?"Chanyeol menghampiri istrinya dan juga Kyungsoo.

"Kami sedang makan, lagi pula sejak tadi kau sibuk berbincang dengan orang-orang itu. untung ada Kyungsoo yang menemaniku"Baekhyun mulai merajuk pada sang suami.

"Mianhae princess, ayo sudahi dulu acara makannya. Acara pertunangan Luhan dan Sehun akan segera di mulai dan kita di minta untuk berkumpul di sana"Chanyeol membantu istrinya untuk berdiri.

"Ayo, Kyungsoo!"panggilan Baekhyun seketika membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo "kenapa melamun terus sich"Baekhyun tampak kesal mendapati Kyungsoo tak menghiraukan pangggilanya.

Acara telah di mulai, setelah ucapan selamat datang acara di lanjutkan dengan sambutan dari dua keluarga besar yang akan segera menjadi besan. Usai sambutan tibalah saatnya acara inti dimana kini Sehun dan Luhan tengah bersiap untuk saling memakaikan cincin.

Tepuk tangan meriah membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo, gadis mungil itu sejak tadi terus mencuri pandang pada sosok tampan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Anganya terus berkelana menggali sisa kenangan antara dirinya dengan pria berkulit tan yang sayangnya tak melirik dirinya sedikitpun. Kyungsoo sangat kesal karenanya, hingga ia memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dulu sebelum acara benar-benar selesai.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin, tiga puluh menit telah berlalu sejak gadis mungil itu sampai di apartemenya. Setelah berganti pakaian ia langsung bergegas untuk menghapus riasan yang masih melekat di wajah cantiknya.

"Kau cantik, tapi kenapa nasibmu begitu menyedihkan Kyungsoo"Kyungsoo bergumam, berbicara pada pantulan dirinya yang ada di cermin "dua mantan kekasihmu bahkan sudah bahagia dengan pasanganya masing-masing"

Kyungsoo beranjak setelah menghela nafas panjang begitu ia selesai bermonolog dengan dirinya, meratapi nasib setelah bertemu dua mantan kekasih yang kini telah bahagia dengan kehidupan percintaan mereka.

"Jongin…apa dia tak melihatku? Atau dia memang telah melupakanku?"Kyungsoo kembali bergumam, kini ia telah bersiap untuk tidur dengan memeluk boneka beruang besar kesayanganya "heish, kenapa aku jadi memikirkanya sich"

Kyungsoo bersiap untuk memejamkan mata setelah meluapkan sedikit kekesalanya tapi mata bulat itu kembali terbuka tak lama kemudian.

"Kai-yaa mianhae, malam ini aku tidak akan memelukmu dulu"

Kyungsoo berbicara pada boneka beruang besar yang ia beri nama Kai sebelum meletakkan boneka itu di sisi tempat tidurnya yang kosong, tak lupa ia meraih sebuah squishy pororo untuk mengganti si boneka beruang sebelum ia kembali memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

Boneka beruang itu selalu menemani tidur Kyungsoo selama setahun ini, ia membeli boneka beruang itu di hari ulang tahun Jongin tahun lalu. Entah kenapa hari itu Kyungsoo begitu merindukan Jongin, padahal saat itu Kris tengah gencar melakukan pendekatan padanya.

Nama Kai yang di berikan Kyungsoo pada boneka beruang itu juga merupakan nickname Jongin ketika pria tan itu masih menjadi remaja nakal yang hobby balapan liar saat malam hari. Tapi kebiasaan buruk Jongin itu perlahan mulai berkurang sejak ia bertemu dan menjalin kasih dengan Kyungsoo yang saat itu masih duduk di tingkat dua Senior hingh school.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin bertemu saat ada event pertandingan basket antar sekolah. Kyungsoo datang ke sekolah Jongin untuk mendukung team basket sekolahnya yang mendapat undangan untuk bertanding melawan team basket dari sekolah Jongin. Cinta pada pendangan pertama di alami Jongin ketika remaja tan itu tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang tengah berlari mengejar teman-temanya ketika ia hendak pulang setelah pertandingan berakhir.

Setelah kejadian itu Jongin mulai mencari tahu tentang Kyungsoo dan setelah mendapat semua informasi tentang gadis mungil itu Jongin mulai gencar melakukan pendekatan. Jalannya semakin mulus saat mengetahui teman sebangkunya yang bernama Oh Sehun ternyata telah menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan yang merupakan sahabat dari gadis incaranya.

Dengan bantuan Sehun dan Luhan akhirnya Jongin bisa menyatakan perasaanya pada gadis mungil bermata bulat itu tepat di hari ulang tahun sang gadis. Jongin memberikan kejutan dengan pernyataan cinta di tengah lapangan basket ketika team basket dari sekolah Jongin bergantian datang ke sekolah Kyungsoo untuk pertandingan balasan siang itu.

Kyungsoo cukup shock dengan kejutan yang di berikan Jongin, ia tak menyangka Jongin akan menyatakan perasaanya di depan semua penghuni sekolah siang itu. Dengan badan gemetar Kyungsoo menerima bucket bunga dari Jongin sebagai tanda bahwa ia menerima pernyataan cinta Jongin dengan jawaban _'iya'_.

Sorak-sorai menyambut pasangan baru dari dua sekolah yang berbeda itu, ada banyak yang mendukung tapi tak sedikit pula yang mencibir. Mereka iri pada Kyungsoo yang mampu merebut hati Jongin, si tampan yang jadi idola di sekolahnya bahkan namanya juga cukup populer di kalangan siswi populer yang ada sekolah Kyungsoo.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kuliah di kampus yang sama setelah keduanya lulus dari senior high school. Meskipun berbeda jurusan tapi keduanya bisa mengatur waktu untuk bertemu saat di kampus.

Semakin hari hubungan asmara mereka semakin romantis dan harmonis tapi sayangnya keharmonisan itu harus berakhir di akhir semester tiga, karena menjelang semester ke empat Jongin memutuskan untuk meneruskan kuliahnya di luar negri atas permintaan ke dua orang tuanya.

Jongin adalah calon penerus sang ayah yang saat ini menjebat sebagai Presdir salah satu perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang otomotif. Jongin memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki tapi sang kakak yang bernama Kim Junmyeon telah memilih untuk menjadi seorang dokter, mengikuti jejak sang eomma yang merupakan seorang dokter terkenal di rumah sakit Seoul.

Kyungsoo tak menyukai hubungan jarak jauh karenanya ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubunganya dengan Jongin tepat seminggu sebelum pemuda tan itu meninggalkan Seoul. Jongin tak bisa berbuat banyak, ia tak bisa membantah perintah mutlak yang telah di berikan oleh sang Ayah. Dengan berat hati Jongin berusaha untuk menerima keputusan Kyungsoo, dan berharap itu adalah keputusan terbaik untuk keduanya.

Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir dan itulah yang di alami Kyungsoo, setelah mengucap kata putus Kyungsoo terus menyesali keputusanya itu. Ia tengah dalam emosi yang tak stabil saat itu dan Kyungsoo berniat untuk merubah keputusanya jika Jongin kembali datang untuk berpamitan. Tapi harapan Kyungsoo sirna saat ia mendengar kabar dari Sehun kalau Jongin berangkat lebih cepat dari rencana awal keberangkatanya ke Luar negri. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis saat itu.

Waktu terus berlalu dan Kyungsoo tetap masih menunggu, ia berharap Jongin akan menghubunginya sekali sampai satu tahun berlalu pemuda tan itu tak pernah sekalipun memberikan kabar pada Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya gadis bermata bulat itu memilih untuk menyerah dan mulai berusaha untuk move on dari cinta pertamanya.

Setelah empat tahun berpisah, tak di sangka malam ini keduanya kembali bertemu di pesta pertungan sahabat mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo kembali merasakan debaran tak teratur di dadanya ketika mendapati sosok pemuda tan yang kini telah berubah menjadi pria dewasa yang sangat tampan dan berwibawa yang pastinya membuat banyak wanita tergila-gila.

Akankah Kyungsoo kembali berharap pada sang pria tan yang malam ini bahkan telah menggandeng seorang gadis cantik untuk menemaninya datang ke pesta? Yang pasti bibir heartshape itu akan mengatakan tidak, tapi itu hanyalah sebuah penyangkalan untuk menutupi kenyataan dari perasaan berdebar yang kembali meliputi hatinya.

Tbc

 _My Note:_

 _Anyeong chingu, aku kambek dengan story baru nich. Masih bertema cinta dan ceritanya juga biasa saja tapi aku harap masih ada yang suka dan menantikan kelanjutanya…_  
 _Ripiu, pollow dan paporitnya di tunggu ya chingu…_  
 _Sorry for typo and happy reading…._  
 _trie1288_


	2. Chapter 2

**My Lady**

 **Kim Jongin aka Kai**

 **Do Kyungsoo(Gs)**

 **Other EXO members**

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kaisoo in "My Lady" by trie1288  
**

* * *

.

Pesta masih berlanjut dengan hiburan dan ramah tamah. Setelah berbincang sebentar dengan Chanyeol, pria tampan berkulit tan yang bernama lengkap Kim Jongin itu terlihat mengedarkan pandanganya ke seluruh penjuru taman. Helaan nafas panjang lolos dari bibir tebalnya saat ia tak menemukan apa yang tengah di carinya.

"Dia sudah pulang"Sehun berkata seraya menepuk pundak sahabatnya.

"Nugu?"Jongin bertanya, pura-pura tak mengerti maksud ucapan Sehun.

"Jangan pura-pura Jongin, Aku tahu kau mencari Kyungsoo"

"Tidak, siapa yang mencarinya"Jongin masih berusaha menyangkal.

"Kau bisa membohongi orang lain, tapi tidak denganku. Sampai kapan kalian akan seperti ini? kalau kau masih menyimpan rasa sebaiknya segera perbaiki hubungan kalian"Sehun memberi saran.

"Semua butuh proses Sehun, tidak akan mudah seperti apa yang kau katakan"

"Terserah kau sajalah, tapi aku harap kau tak menyesal jika suatu saat nanti ada pria lain yang mendahului langkahmu untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo kembali"Sehun berlalu meninggalkan Jongin.

"Heish, sahabat macam apa dia itu"Jongin bergumam, kesal mendengar perkataan Sehun.

Acara pesta pertunangan Luhan dan Sehun telah usai, para tamu undangan umum telah meninggalkan area pesta tapi tidak dengan teman-teman dekat Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka masih tinggal karena Sehun dan Luhan mengadakan acara minum bersama di mini bar yang ada di mansion milik keluarga Luhan, bahkan keduanya telah menyiapkan kamar khusus untuk berjaga-jaga jikalau nanti ada yang mabuk dan memutuskan menginap.

Seperti Baekhyun yang memilih untuk menginap dengan beristirahat terlebih dahulu sementara suaminya tengah minum dan berbincang dengan Sehun, Jongin dan yang lainya.

Jongin memutuskan untuk pulang karena sudah lewat tengah malam, ia harus mengantarkan Yeri untuk pulang. Gadis yang menemani Jongin untuk datang ke pesta malam itu tak di ijinkan menginap oleh orang tuanya dan Jongin bertanggung jawab untuk mengantarkan sang gadis untuk pulang.

Jarum jam sudah menunjuk di angka dua ketika Jongin sampai di apartemen mewah miliknya. Ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa yang ada di ruang tengah, lelah mendera padahal ia tak melakukan banyak aktifitas hari itu.

"Dia… sama sekali tak berubah"Jongin bergumam, ia memejamkan mata berusaha meningat seraut wajah cantik yang di lihatnya di pesta pertunangan sang sahabat.

Si pemilik wajah cantik itu tak lain adalah mantan kekasih Jongin, Do Kyungsoo. Sama halnya dengan Kyungsoo, di pesta tadi Jongin juga terus mencuri pandang ke arah gadis bermata bulat ketika si gadis tengah berpaling tak menatap dirinya. Jongin ingin sekali menyapa tapi ia berusaha menahan diri, ia tak ingin merusak semua rencana yang telah ia susun selama ini.

.

.

* * *

 **Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo**

* * *

.

.

Awal pekan yang cukup sibuk bagi Kyungsoo, hari ini ia harus menghadiri dua pertemuan penting untuk membahas konsep iklan dari para klien yang telah bekerja sama dengan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

Biasanya Kyungsoo akan di temani Baekhyun dan beberapa orang anggota timnya, tapi hari ini Baekhyun mendadak sakit perut hingga akhirnya ia terpaksa pergi di temani oleh Luhan. Dua anggota timnya sudah pulang ke kantor setelah pertemuan pertama, kini tinggal Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang akan melanjutkan pertemuan dengan klien kedua mereka.

Dua sahabat itu tengah berada di kedai es krim, mereka memutuskan untuk menghilangkan dahaga sebelum melanjutkan aktifitas di siang yang panas itu. Satu cup besar es krim telah ada dalam bayangan mereka sejak di perjalanan tadi.

"Anyeong Luhan, Kyungsoo…kebetulan sekali bertemu di sini,kalian hanya berdua saja?"sapa Jongin yang langsung menghampiri keduanya begitu, ia sampai di kedai es krim yang merupakan langganan mereka saat masih sekolah dulu.

"Anyeong Jongin, Baekhyun sedang sakit jadi kami hanya datang berdua. Kau datang ke sini juga?"Luhan membalas sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis seraya menatap sekilas wajah Jongin.

"Iya, kebetulan aku lewat sini jadi ku putuskan untuk mampir"Jongin membalas seraya mengyungging senyum tampan ke arah Luhan tapi ekor matanya tertuju pada gadis mungil yang tengah berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dengan menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya.

"Mau bergabung dengan kami?"ajakan Luhan langsung membuat Kyungsoo seketika terbatuk, ia kaget hingga tersedak es krim.

"Kau tak apa Kyungsoo?"Luhan menepuk punggung sahabat mungilnya sedangkan Jongin dengan gerakan cepat mengambil tissue yang ada di meja dan memberikanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Gwaenchanha"Kyungsoo berucap lirih "gomawo Jongin"ia melanjutkan perkataanya seraya menunjukkan tissue yang ada di tanganya pada Jongin.

Setelah memesan satu cup es krim, Jongin memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Ia memilih duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah Luhan, agar ia bisa leluasa memandang wajah cantik yang kini terlihat merona merah karena kehadiranya.

Entah kenapa suasanya jadi terasa sangat canggung, mereka hanya diam setelah berbincang sebentar tentang pekerjaan. Tapi tak lama kemudian, dering ponsel Luhan memecah keheningan sesaat. Gadis bermata rusa itu meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin untuk menerima panggilan penting dari sang ayah tiba-tiba menghubunginya.

"Kyungsoo-ya mianhae, aku tak bisa menemanimu untuk menemui klien kedua kita. Aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang"Luhan menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat cemas.

"Siapa yang sakit, Lu?"Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Ibuku tiba-tiba pinsan Kyung, mungkin kelelahan karena sibuk menyiapkan pesta pertunanganku kemarin"Luhan membalas.

"Ya sudah pergilah, hati-hati. Tenangkan dirimu dan jangan mengebut saat menyetir mobil"Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Luhan berusaha untuk menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Jongin-aa bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?"Luhan beralih pada Jongin yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi pendengar setia di antara percakapan dua sahabat itu.

"Katakan saja Lu, kalau aku bisa pasti akan ku bantu"Jongin membalas.

"Tolong antarkan Kyungsoo menuju kantor klien kami, kebetulan kantornya tak jauh dari kantormu"

"Aku bisa pergi naik taksi, Lu"Kyungsoo langsung menyela tak memberikan kesempatan Jongin untuk menjawab lebih dulu.

"Ini jam sibuk Kyung, kau akan terlambat sampai ke kantor mereka jika pergi dengan taksi"Luhan memberikan keputusan final sebelum dirinya meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin untuk menuju ke rumah sakit.

Setelah membayar tagihan di kasir, Jongin bergegas untuk pergi dari kedai es krim. Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo yang telah menunggu di samping mobil mewahnya. Jongin langsung menjalankan mobilnya begitu Kyungsoo selesai memasang seat belt. Hening mewarnai separuh perjalanan mereka hingga akhirnya Jongin memberanikan diri untuk memulai percakapan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu selama ini, Kyungsoo?"Jongin berucap, ia menatap sekilas ke arah Kyungsoo yang hanya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku baik-baik saja seperti apa yang kau lihat sekarang, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Setelah melewati hari-hari yang sulit selama di kampus, akhirnya aku bisa lulus dengan hasil yang cukup baik. Aku bekerja di perusahaan teman ayahku selama dua tahun sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali"

"Kenapa kau kembali?"Kyungsoo sedikit bergumam tapi sesaat kemudian ia tersadar dan merasa bersalah, tak seharusnya ia bertanya seperti itu "maaf Jongin, lupakan saja pertanyaanku tadi"

"Tak perlu meminta maaf Kyung, aku senang kau bertanya seperti itu"Jongin tersenyum "aku harus membantu ayahku untuk mengurus perusahaan keluargaku, beliau sudah tua dan sebentar lagi akan pensiun"Jongin memberikan jawabanya.

"Jadi kau akan jadi presdir sebentar lagi?"

"Mungkin saja begitu, jika aku bisa menikah dalam waktu dekat. Ayahku ingin aku menikah lebih dulu sebelum aku menggantikan posisinya"

"Menikah?"kini Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, mereka beradu pandang sekilas ketika pria tan itu memberikan jawaban _'iya'_ dengan anggukan di sertai senyuman tampan.

Suasana kembali hening, Kyungsoo tengah bergelut dengan pemikiranya sendiri setelah mendengar kata 'menikah' dari bibir Jongin. Ia mulai menebak jika gadis yang mendampingi Jongin saat ia datang ke pesta pertunangan Luhan dan Sehun adalah kekasih atau mungkin calon istri Jongin.

"Kenapa kita berhenti di sini?"Kyungsoo bertanya ketika Jongin menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah kampus elit.

"Aku sekalian menjemput Yeri"balas Jongin setelah mengirim pesan pada Yeri untuk memberitahukan bahwa ia telah berada di depan kampusnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pindah kebelakang saja"Kyungsoo bersiap melepas seatbelt tapi tangan Jongin menahanya.

"Tak perlu pindah, kau akan sampai tujuanmu sebentar lagi. Biar nanti Yeri duduk di belakang saja"

"Tapi Jongin, aku jadi tak…."

"Anyeong, Oppa. Apa kau menunggu lama?"Yeri memotong ucapan Kyungsoo, gadis itu sudah masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di belakang begitu ia tahu Jongin tak sendiri di dalam mobilnya.

"Tidak, Oppa baru sampai. Ini untukmu"Jongin menjawab seraya memberikan segelas buble tea yang ia beli di kedai es krim tadi.

" Ahh buble tea,gomawo Oppa. Kau tahu saja kalau aku sedang haus, wahh.. sekarang kau sudah mulai hafal rasa kesukaanku eoh?"Yeri terlihat senang menerima buble tea dari Jongin.

"Oppa, dia siapa?"Yeri bertanya, ia baru menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi memutuskan untuk diam dan menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya, tak memperdulikan interaksi antara Jongin dan Yeri.

"Namanya Kyungsoo, dia teman Oppa jadi kau harus memanggilnya eonni"Jongin menjawab seraya menatap sekilas ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Anyeong eonni, aku Yeri"Kyungsoo membalas jabatan tangan Yeri begitu gadis itu menyebutkan nama seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini?"Jongin kembali bertanya, memecah keheningan karena dua gadis dalam mobilnya itu sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing.

"Membosankan seperti biasanya"jawab Yeri tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya dan Jongin hanya mendesahkan nafas saat mendengarnya.

Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo sampai di tempat tujuanya, setelah mengucap terima kasih ia bergegas untuk turun dari mobil Jongin.

"Yeri, dia pasti kekasih atau mungkin tunangan Jongin. Kalau tidak, Jongin tak mungkin perhatian seperti itu padanya"Kyungsoo bergumam seraya menatap mobil Jongin yang semakin menjauh.

Dering ponsel menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunanya, panggilan dari klien yang menanyakan keberadaanya. Kyungsoo bergegas untuk menemui klien setelah menutup panggilan. Ia berharap pekerjaannya akan berjalan dengan lancar kali ini.

.

.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kantornya dengan wajah kusut malam itu, ini adalah hari yang menyebalkan untuknya. Pertemuan dengan klien keduanya siang sampai sore tadi tak membuahkan hasil, kliennya menolak konsep yang di berikan Kyungsoo untuk iklan produknya. Mereka menawarkan konsep mereka sendiri dan hanya menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menyempurnakanya. Kyungsoo tak menyetujui hal itu, karena menurutnya konsep yang di tawarkan oleh klien tak sesuai dengan iklan yamg ingin mereka buat.

Biasanya kalau ada masalah seperti itu Baekhyun dan Luhan yang akan melakukan negosiasi hingga akhirnya kata sepakat dapat di capai, tapi hari ini Kyungsoo pulang dengan kegagalan karena ia tak dapat bernegosiasi dengan klienya. Kyungsoo akan menyerahkan semuanya pada Baekhyun, biarlah sahabatnya itu yang akan melakukan negosiasi nanti.

Kyungsoo kembali ke kantor, belum hilang kekesalanya pada klien, Kyungsoo kembali di hadapkan pada masalah baru. Salah satu anggota team kreatifnya mengacaukan konsep iklan yang telah ia susun. Kyungsoo hanya menegur si pembuat masalah tanpa memarahinya, ia tak tega melihat raut menyedihkan dari bawahanya itu.

Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang masih ramai, ia memilih berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk menyegarkan pikiranya. Ketika hendak menyebrang menuju halte, mata bulat itu mendapati sosok yang seharian ini cukup mengganggu pikiranya. Jongin terlihat tengah mengambil sebuah boneka di mesin capit yang ada di depan mini market pinggir jalan. Pria tan itu terlihat begitu senang ketika mendapatkan sebuah boneka lucu yang langsung ia berikan pada Yeri yang terus memberinya semangat.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebelum memutar langkahnya untuk menjauh, ia tak jadi menyebrang dan memilih untuk masuk ke sebuah kedai pinggir jalan yang menjual soju dan juga cemilan. Melihat kebersamaan Jongin dan Yeri membuat suasana hati Kyungsoo bertambah buruk. Ia memutuskan untuk minum, mungkin segelas-dua gelas soju mampu menyegarkan pikiranya tapi nyatanya gadis bermata bulat itu kini telah menghabiskan lima botol soju tanpa cemilan sebagai selingan, alhasil kini ia mabuk dan tertidur dengan menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. Mulutnya terus bergumam, mengumpat apa saja yang membuatnya kesal hari ini.

Kyungsoo terbangun saat Ahjumma pemilik kedai membangunkanya, setelah membayar ia keluar dari kedai menuju taman yang letaknya tak jauh dari kedai. Kyungsoo berniat untuk tidur lagi sebentar di bangku taman dan akan pulang setelah kesadaranya kembali sepenuhnya.

.

.

Hari sudah pagi ketika Kyungsoo membuka matanya, ia sedikit mengerang seraya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing luar biasa akibat mabuk semalam. Mata bulat itu menjelajah kamar yang terasa asing untuknya. Kamar bernuansa hitam dengan tatanan minimalis khas pria dewasa, dan Kyungsoo sangat yakin kalau itu bukanlah kamar hotel.

"Aku ada di mana?"Kyungsoo bergumam, kejadian terakhir yang terlintas di ingatanya adalah saat ia membaringkan dirinya di bangku taman dan setelah itu dia tak mengingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"Suara berat itu memabawa Kyungsoo kembali dari lamunanya, Jongin datang dengan membawa segelas air putih.

"Jongin, kenapa kau ada sini?"Kyungsoo bertanya, ia sangat terkejut atas kehadiran Jongin.

"Karena ini kamarku"Jongin menjawab singkat seraya mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang "minumlah dulu agar pusing di kepalamu agak berkurang"Jongin meraih jemari Kyungsoo dan memberikan gelas berisi air putih itu.

"Kamarmu? Kenapa aku bisa ada di kamarmu?"Kyungsoo kembali bertanya setelah meminum air putih yang berikan Jongin.

"Semalam kau mabuk dan aku tak tega melihatmu tidur di taman sendirian seperti itu, jadi aku membawamu ke sini"

"Apa yang kita lakukan semalam? Kenapa aku memakai bajumu?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar untuk mencerna perkataan Jongin dan gadis bermata bulat itu kembali bertanya saat menyadari kalau saat ini ia mengenakan piyama berwarna biru milik Jongin yang terlihat sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya yang mungil.

"Kau muntah semalam dan semua pakaianmu kotor, kau bahkan mengotori pakaianku juga"Jongin memberikan penjelasan.

"Benarkah hanya itu? Kau tak melakukan hal lainnya?"mata bulat Kyungsoo tampak memicing penuh selidik.

"Memangnya kau ingin aku melakukan apa heum?"Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo, gadis itu langsung terkejut dan reflek memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Menjauh dari sana, Kim Jongin"cicit Kyungsoo tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu? Sebuah morning kiss kurasa akan cepat mengilangkan efek mabukmu"

"Awas kalau kau berani"Kyungsoo berbalik,dengan gerakan cepat gadis mungil itu mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga ia hampir jatuh dari tepian ranjang.

Jongin terkekeh seraya bangun dari posisinya, ia merasa puas telah menggoda Kyungsoo yang kini tengah mempoutkan bibinya karena kesal.

"Oppa, kau di mana?"suara panggilan untuk Jongin terdengar dari luar kamar.

"Di kamar Yeri, masuklah"balas Jongin membalas seraya memasang dasi.

Kyungsoo tampak kaget saat Jongin mempersilahkan Yeri untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Oppa, eh Kyungsoo eonni? Kau ada di sini?"Yeri masuk ke kamar Jongin dan ia terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo ada di kamar Jongin dalam keadaan sedikit berantakan.

"Dia mabuk semalam, jadi aku membawanya ke sini"Jongin menanggapi pertanyaan Yeri untuk Kyungsoo.

"Ahh, jadi karena itu Oppa menyuruhku membawa baju wanita ke sini?"Yeri menyerahkan goody bag yang di bawanya pada Jongin.

"Maaf Yeri...aku tak ingat apa-apa karena mabuk semalam jadi aku tak tahu jika Jongin akan membawaku ke rumahnya tapi percayalah kami tidak melakukan apa-apa semalam, jadi aku harap kau tak salah paham akan keberadaanku di sini"Kyungsoo menyahut, ia telah bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menghampiri Yeri dan Jongin.

Kyungsoo merasa perlu menjelaskan semuanya pada Yeri karena tak ingin Yeri salah paham akan keberadaanya di kamar Jongin pagi itu.

"Ku harap begitu"balas Yeri seraya menatap sekilas ke arah Kyungsoo kemudian beralih pada Jongin setelahnya "Oppa, antar aku ke kampus, aku ada kuliah pagi hari ini"lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, keluarlah dulu dan tunggu di bawah. Oppa akan selesai sebentar lagi"Jongin membalas dan membuat Yeri langsung meninggalkan kamar Jongin dengan wajah sedikit di tekuk bahkan ia tak pamitan pada Kyungsoo yang masih ada di sana.

"Bajumu sedang di laundry jadi kau pakai ini saja"Jongin memberikan goody bag yang di berikan oleh Yeri pada Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, sebaiknya kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Yeri. Sepertinya dia terlihat marah tadi, aku jadi tak enak hati"Kyungsoo berkata seraya menerima goodyback dari Jongin.

"Tak perlu merasa tak enak hati, Yeri sudah biasa seperti itu"Jongin menjeda ucapanya sebentar "kalau begitu aku pergi ke kantor dulu, maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu karena aku ada rapat pagi ini lagipula Yeri juga sudah menungguku"

"Harusnya aku yang meninta maaf karena telah merepotkanmu"Kyungsoo mencicit lirih _"dan membuatmu bertengkar dengan kekasihmu"_ Kyungsoo meneruskan kata-katanya di dalam hati.

"Tak apa, kita kan teman Kyungsoo"Jongin membalas sebelum berlalu tapi tak lama kemudian pria tan itu kembali berbalik "aku sudah membuat susu dan roti lapis, makanlah dulu sebelum pergi"

Jongin benar-benar pergi kali ini, dan Kyungsoo masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Hatinya berdesir dengan semua perlakuan Jongin pagi ini, tapi gadis bermata bulat itu segera menggelengkan kepala berusaha untuk menyadarkan dirinya bahwa tak seharusnya ia berharap pada mantan kekasih yang kini telah menjadi kekasih orang lain.

Kyungsoo tak ingin kejadian saat bersama Kris terulang lagi pada Jongin, mungkin saat ini Yeri tidak melabraknya seperti Zitao waktu itu, tapi jika hal seperti ini terus berlanjut pastilah ia akan jadi pihak yang di buruk di mata orang lain karena secara tidak langsung ia telah menjadi PHO alias pengganggu hubungan orang.

Tebece…

My Note : _Chap dua Up nich, sedikit lebih panjang dari sebelumnya dan masih berisi Kyungsoo side. Karena Jongin side akan ada di next chap, nanti juga akan ada penjelasan mengapa ada Yeri(RV) di ff ini, so masih mau nunggu kan?…._  
 _Makasih banyak buat yang udah ripiu, pollow dan juga paporitin ffku yang biasa ini hehe…jangan lupa ripiunya juga untuk chap ini ya.._  
 _Maafkeun kalau masih banyak typo dan selamat membaca…._

 _trie1288_


	3. Chapter 3

**My Lady**

 **Kim Jongin aka Kai**

 **Do Kyungsoo(Gs)**

 **Other EXO members**

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kaisoo in "My Lady" by trie1288  
**

* * *

.

.

.

 _Jongin menyungging senyum tampan begitu menginjakkan kakinya di bandara Icheon siang itu. Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 11 jam dari Los Angeles, akhirnya ia mendarat di kota kelahiranya dengan selamat._

 _Senyum di bibir tebal itu semakin merekah saat ia menemukan sang kakak tengah menunggu sambil memainkan ponsel pintar yang ada di genggamanya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Jongin langsung menghampiri Junmyeon yang sepertinya belum menyadari kedatangan sang adik._

 _"Hyung!"Jongin berseru membuat Junmyeon mengalihkan pandanganya begitu mendengar sapaan Jongin._

 _"Kau sudah sampai Jongin"Junmyeon membalas kemudian dua saudara itu saling memeluk untuk melepas rindu seraya menanyakan kabar masing-masing._

 _"Tumben sekali hyung, apa rumah sakit sedang tutup sampai kau punya waktu untuk menjemputku?"Jongin bertanya, keduanya berjalan berdampingan untuk menuju tempat parkir._

 _"Kenapa? Memangnya kau tak suka?"_

 _"Bukan begitu, hanya aneh saja biasanya kau kan selalu sibuk bahkan di hari liburmu sekalipun"_

 _"Eomma menyuruhku sekalian menjemputmu ketika aku berpamitan untuk mengantar kakak iparmu tadi"_

 _"Memangnya Yixing noona mau kemana hyung?"_

 _"Pulang ke China untuk menghadiri pernikahan sepupunya"_

 _"Kau tidak menemani?"_

 _"Tidak, Aku punya jadwal operasi yang berhubungan dengan tesisku jadi aku tak bisa mewakilkanya pada orang lain"_

 _Perbincangan dua saudara itu berlanjut saat di mobil, kini Jongin yang bercerita tentang kehidupanya di LA selama setahun belakangan ini._

 _Sebenarnya Jongin sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen yang telah ia siapkan ketika pria tan itu pulang untuk liburan setahun yang lalu. Tapi malam ini Jongin tidak langsung pulang ke apartemenya dan akan menginap di rumah keluarganya terlebih dahulu atas permintaan eommanya yang ingin melepas rindu karena sudah lama tak bertemu dengan putra bungsunya itu._

 _"Oppa!"teriakan seorang gadis menyambut kedatangan Jongin di rumahnya, tanpa aba-aba gadis itu langsung menghampur ke pelukan Jongin._

 _"Yeri-ya, sedang apa kau di sini?"Jongin bertanya setelah melepas pelukan gadis cantik bernama Yeri._

 _"Dia di usir keluarganya, jadi untuk sementara ia mengungsi di sini"Junmyeon menyahut ketika melewati keduanya, berniat menggoda seperti biasa._

 _"Oppa! Perkataanmu kejam sekali"Yeri membalas perkataan Junmyeon dengan wajah kesal._

 _Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah keduanya yang tak pernah akur jika sedang bersama. Yeri bernama lengkap Kim Yerim, ia adalah sepupu Jongin karena ayahnya adalah adik dari ayah Jongin._

 _Yeri sudah seperti adik bagi Junmyeon dan Jongin karena sejak kecil Yeri sering di titipkan di rumah mereka jika orang tuanya sedang ada urusan di luar kota maupun luar negri. Saat Jongin remaja, Yeri tinggal di Jepang karena orang tuanya mengurus cabang perusahaan yang ada di sana dan ia baru kembali ke Korea saat Jongin tengah menempuh pendidikanya di luar negri._

 _Ketiganya sangat akrab dan saling menyayangi, pribadi Yeri yang ceria dan mudah bergaul juga membuatnya langsung akrab dengan Zhang Yixing, wanita asal China yang merupakan istri dari Junmyeon._

 _Setelah makan malam bersama Jongin menikmati waktu dengan berbincang santai bersama kedua orang tuanya, Junmyeon tak ikut bergabung karena ia ada panggilan mendadak dari Rumah sakit._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Malam mulai larut tapi pria tan itu masih terjaga, ia tengah mengamati beberapa foto gadis cantik yang tersimpan di sebuah folder yang ada di tablet miliknya._

 _"Aku sangat merindukanmu"Jongin bergumam seraya mengusap wajah cantik yang tertampang di layar tablet miliknya._

 _Senyum terus menghias bibir Jongin mengiringi gerakan tanganya yang tengah menggeser layar tablet untuk melihat foto yang lainnya. Ada ribuan foto tersimpan di folder yang di namai **'My Lady'** oleh Jongin, dan semua foto yang tersimpan di folder itu adalah foto Kyungsoo yang di kumpulkan Jongin selama empat tahun belakangan ini._

 _Setiap harinya Jongin mendapatkan minimal 5 foto yang di kirim oleh seseorang yang ia bayar untuk mengawasi semua kegiatan Kyungsoo dan mengabadikanya dalam sebuah foto. Diam-diam Jongin secara tak langsung telah menjadi stalker Kyungsoo._

 _Jongin tak pernah sekalipun berpaling dari Kyungsoo sekalipun gadis itu telah memberikan keputusan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka empat tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Jongin terpaksa menerima keputusan Kyungsoo karena ia punya sebuah perjanjian dengan sang Ayah yang sebelumnya sempat mengancam akan memisahkan dirinya dengan sang kekasih jika Jongin tak menuruti keputusannya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di luar negri._

 _Jongin telah menyelesaikan semua tanggung jawab yang di bebankan sang Ayah padanya dan hari ini ia telah kembali dan bertekad untuk merebut hati gadis yang masih menghuni tempat tertinggi di hatinya sampai saat ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Do Kyungsoo._

 _"Haruskah aku memberi sedikit pelajaran untuk kenakalanmu ini, sayang?"Jongin kembali bergumam, ia tengah memandangi foto kebersamaan Kyungsoo dengan Kris yang di ambil saat keduanya berkencan di taman._

 _Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di kepala Jongin ketika ia mendapat pesan dari Sehun yang mengundanganya untuk datang ke pesta pertunangan besok malam. Kyungsoo pasti akan datang dan Jongin akan membuat mantan kekasihnya cemburu dengan mengajak Yeri untuk menjadi pendampingnya saat datang ke pesta pertunangan sahabatnya itu._

 _Rencana Jongin semakin lancar begitu Yeri menyetujui idenya setelah ia menceritakan tentang Kyungsoo pada gadis itu. Yeri begitu penasaran pada sosok gadis yang sanggup merebut hati kakak sepupunya karena sejauh yang ia tahu selama ini Jongin begitu tertutup untuk urusan cinta dan wanita._

 _._

 _._

 _Sesuai rencana, malam itu Jongin menggandeng Yeri untuk datang ke pesta pertunangan Sehun dan Luhan. Begitu memasuki tempat berlangsungnya acara, Jongin langsung menemukan gadis cantik bermata bulat yang selalu ia rindukan selama empat tahun ini. Senyum tipis menghias bibir Jongin sebagai ungkapan kebahagiaanya atas pertemuanya kembali dengan Kyungsoo._

 _Selama acara berlangsung sesekali Jongin mencuri pandang ke arah Kyungsoo tapi sebisa mungkin Jongin berusaha agar tak bertemu pandang karena gadis bermata bulat itu juga terus mencuri pandang ke arahnya._

 _Malam yang begitu membahagiakan untuk Jongin, sekalipun tak sempat berinteraksi langsung tapi Jongin mengingat semua ekspresi Kyungsoo ketika gadis bermata bulat itu mendapati kehadiranya bersama dengan Yeri di pesta pertunangan Sehun beberapa saat yang lalu. Dengan sangat yakin Jongin menyatakan jika rencananya berhasil karena Kyungsoo memilih untuk pulang lebih dahulu sebelum pesta usai karena kesal melihat kemesraanya bersama Yeri yang ia pamerkan di pesta tadi._

 _"Kau begitu menggemaskan jika sedang kesal seperti itu"Jongin bergumam seraya memandangi wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang ada di layar ponselnya, ia tengah bersiap untuk tidur setelah pulang dari pesta pertunangan sehun._

 _._

 _._

 _Jongin belum secara resmi memulai harinya untuk bekerja di kantor sang Ayah, ia masih di beri kebebasan oleh Ayahnya untuk menikmati waktu santai dengan melakukan hal-hal yang di sukainya. Tapi tak ada hal yang lain yang Jongin lakukan selain menjadi stalker Kyungsoo. Seperti hari ini, setelah ia datang ke kantor untuk memperkenalkan dirinya Jongin memilih untuk langsung pergi, niatnya ingin memantau di sekitar kantor Kyungsoo tapi mata jelinya menemukan mobil Luhan yang tengah terparkir di depan sebuah kedai es krim._

 _Awalnya pria tan itu hanya mencoba peruntungan tanpa berharap banyak bahwa Kyungsoo ada di kedai itu bersama sang sahabat. Tapi keputusan Jongin untuk masuk ke kedai es krim berbuah manis, ternyata Kyungsoo ada di kedai itu bersama Luhan. Gadis mungil itu tengah menikmati satu cup besar es krim seraya berbincang santai dengan sang sahabat._

 _Tanpa menunggu lama Jongin langsung menghampiri dua sahabat itu, berbasa-basi sebentar lalu memesan es krim yang sama dan menikmatinya seraya mengamati wajah cantik yang tampak memerah karena malu dan canggung atas kehadiranya._

 _Sepertinya keberuntungan sedang berpihak pada Jongin hari itu, tanpa di sangka tiba-tiba Luhan memintanya untuk mengantar Kyungsoo ke kantor klienya . Tunangan sahabatnya itu tak bisa menemani Kyungsoo karena mendapat kabar kalau Ibunya tengah berada di Rumah sakit. Jongin kembali mendapatkan ide untuk melanjutkan rencana jailnya untuk memancing kecemburuan Kyungsoo dengan menghadirkan Yeri. Sebelum keluar dari kedai es krim Jongin menghubungi Yeri memalui pesan chat untuk menyampaikan rencananya._

 _Setelah hening selama hampir setengah perjalanan, akhirnya Jongin memberanikan diri untuk memulai perbincangan dengan Kyungsoo dengan menanyakan kabar. Klise memang, tapi itu menjadi awal yang baik untuk topik selanjutnya. Jongin sedikit terkejut saat Kyungsoo menggumamkan pertanyaan **'kenapa kau kembali?'** walaupun Kyungsoo langsung meralatnya tapi Jongin tetap menjawab pernyataan itu dengan jawaban yang sewajarnya sekalipun di hati kecilnya Jongin juga bergumam **'apa gadis ini sangat membenciku hingga tak menginginkan aku kembali?'.**_

 _Jongin terus mengamati perubahan ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo begitu Yeri masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mulai berakting seolah ia adalah kekasih Jongin. Kyungsoo terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi yang berarti tapi Jongin tahu jika gadis itu tengah menyembunyikan kecemburuanya pada Yeri._

 _"Bagaimana aktingku Oppa? Baguskan?"Yeri mulai berceloteh ketika Kyungsoo telah turun dari mobil Jongin karena telah sampai tempat tujuanya._

 _"Lumayan, tapi jangan berbanggu dulu karena tugasmu belum selesai Yeri-ya"_

 _"Tenang saja Oppa, aku pasti akan bersedia kapanpun kau menghubungiku untuk berakting seperti tadi. Sekarang turunkan aku di depan café itu, aku akan berkumpul bersama teman-temanku"_

 _"Heish, Kau ini main-main saja. Harusnya langsung pulang lalu belajar, agar ibumu tak marah-marah dan mengusirmu lagi"Jongin menasehati._

 _"Kalau terus mengurung diri di rumah kapan aku punya pacar Oppa, lagipula sayang sekali jika kartu ini tidak di manfaatkan"_

 _Yeri berucap seraya menunjukkan credit card milik Jongin yang memang di pinjamkan sementara sebagai imbalan atas jasanya untuk berakting menjadi kekasih sang kakak sepupu ,tidak ada yang gratis untuk Yeri._

 _Jongin hanya mendesahkan nafasnya pasrah sebelum membawa mobilnya menepi ketika telah sampai café yang di maksud oleh adik sepupunya itu._

.

 _Malam harinya Jongin kembali menghubungi Yeri dan memintanya untuk berakting layaknya pasangan yang tengah berkencan dengan jalan bersama menikmati suasana keramaian kota di malam hari. Jongin melakukan hal itu seraya mengamati Kyungsoo yang juga melakukan hal yang sama setelah gadis itu keluar dari kantornya dengan wajah yang terlihat agak kusut._

 _Selepas mengantar Yeri ke café siang tadi, Jongin memutar arah mobilnya kembali ke kantor klien Kyungsoo. Ia terus menunggu di depan kantor itu sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo keluar dari sana pada sore hari. Gadis itu terlihat murung dan Jongin langsung tahu jika urusan pekerjaan Kyungsoo tak berjalan dengan lancar, ingin rasanya Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menghibur sang gadis, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya itu karena akan terlihat aneh jika ia tiba-tiba muncul. Kyungsoo pasti akan curiga karena Kyungsoo dalah gadis yang cukup kritis, ia tak akan puas jika pertanyaanya di jawab dengan jawaban yang tidak realistis atau terlihat mengada-ada._

 _Helaan nafas kasar keluar dari bibir tebal Jongin ketika ia mendapati Kyungsoo tengah berbaring di bangku taman karena mabuk. Pria tan itu sempat kehilangan jejak Kyungsoo karena terlalu asyik bermain di mesin capit boneka bersama Yeri, akhirnya ia harus mengelilingi jalanan selama dua jam sebelum menemukan Kyungsoo di taman itu._

 _"Astaga Kyungsoo , bagaimana jika ada orang jahat yang menemukanmu"Jongin bergumam seraya mengusap pipi Kyungsoo, gadis itu sempat membuka mata dan bergumam tak jelas tapi ia kembali tertidur tak lama kemudian tanpa mengenali jika yang ada di depanya adalah sang mantan kekasih._

 _Setelah berpikir selama beberapa saat, akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk membawa Kyungsoo ke apartemen milikya. Satu jam telah berlalu dan kini Jongin telah sampai di apartemenya, ia tengah bersiap untuk mengganti pakaian Kyungsoo yang kotor dan bau karena gadis bermata bulat itu muntah saat dalam perjalanan pulang._

 _"Kau harus bisa menahan diri, Kim Jongin"Jongin meyakinkan dirinya sebelum mulai menggerakkan tanganya untuk melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja yang kenakan Kyungsoo._

 _Melihat tubuh polos Kyungsoo bukanlah pengalaman pertama bagi Jongin, karena saat mereka masih berstatus sebagai pasangan kekasih keduanya sering tampil naked bersama untuk saling memuaskan satu sama lain dengan melakukan foreplay seperti yang di lakukan pasangan yang akan melakukan kegiatan intim. Tapi keduanya tak pernah melakukan lebih dari foreplay karena Kyungsoo selalu mengatakan bahwa ia ingin melakukan hal itu setelah mereka menikah dan sebagai kekasih yang baik Jongin selalu menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo._

 _Jongin menghela nafas lega setelah melihat tubuh Kyungsoo kembali tertutup dengan piyama biru miliknya. Sebelum beranjak pria tan itu kembali menatap wajah cantik yang masih terlelap dengan begitu damai, jemari besarnya terulur untuk mengusap pipi putih nan chubby sebelum akhirnya ia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di puncak kepala Kyungsoo._

 _"Selamat tidur, pinguinku"_

 _Malam itu Jongin tidur di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah, sebelum tidur ia sempat mengirim pesan chat pada Yeri dan memintanya untuk datang ke apartemenya besok pagi dengan membawa pakaian wanita. Tak lupa ia juga meminta Yeri untuk kembali berakting seperti sebelumnya._

 _._

.

Yeri melakukan tugasnya dengan baik pagi itu, Jongin sangat yakin jika Kyungsoo benar-benar menganggap bahwa Yeri adalah kekasih Jongin.

Sepanjang perjalanan senyum tak pernah luntur dari bibir Jongin, kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu membuatnya bahagia. Tingkah lucu, gugup dan juga kekhawatiran Kyungsoo atas kemarahan Yeri membuat Jongin begitu gemas.

"Apa kalian melakukan sesuatu semalam?"Yeri membuka pembicaraan, ia penasaran mendapati kakak sepupunya terus tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan.

"Tidak, aku bukan seorang pengecut yang akan mencuri kesempatan pada gadis mabuk"

"Tapi Kau aneh Oppa, Dari tadi kau terus tersenyum seperti orang yang habis dapat jackpot besar"

"Aku tersenyum karena bahagia Yeri-ya, kau lihat betapa menggemaskanya wajah Kyungsoo tadi? gadis itu bahkan memikirkan perasaanmu, padahal dia sendiri pasti merasakan sakit di hatinya karena kehadiranmu tadi"

"Berarti Kyungsoo eonni masih mencintaimu?"

"Pasti, walaupun ia sempat mencoba untuk berpaling tapi setelah melihat apa yang terjadi selama kita bersandiwara sebagai pasangan di depanya, aku jadi semakin yakin jika Kyungsoo masih memiliki perasaan special untukku"

"Tapi bagaimana jika sandiwara yang kita lakukan ini membuat Kyungsoo eonni menyerah dan memilih untuk benar-benar melupakanmu?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi karena sekarang aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sandiwara yang kita lakukan ini dan secepatnya aku akan menemui Kyungsoo untuk kembali menyatakan perasaanku padanya"

"Jadi tugasku sudah selesai?"

Jongin membalas pertanyaan Yeri dengan anggukan mantap dan bertepatan dengan itu Jongin menghentikan mobilnya karena kini mereka telah sampai di kampus Yeri. Setelah Yeri turun, Jongin melanjutkan perjalananya untuk menuju ke kantor. Hari ini ia di minta Ayahnya untuk memimpin rapat mewakili sang Ayah yang tak bisa datang karena sedang melakukan check up kesehatan rutin.

.

.

* * *

 **Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo**

* * *

.

.

Hari berlalu dan sekarang Jongin sudah mulai aktif menjalani kegiatanya sebagai direktur pelaksana di perusahaan sang Ayah. Hampir semua pekerjaan yang sebelumnya di tangani sang Ayah kini berpindah ke tangan Jongin dan sekarang Ayahnya hanya mengawasi, memantau dan memberikan arahan saat Jongin mengalami kesulitan dalam pekerjaanya.

Karena kesibukannya itu, rencana Jongin untuk menemui Kyungsoo sedikit tertunda. Pria tan itu belum bertemu Kyungsoo sejak gadis bermata bulat itu menginap di apartemenya saat mabuk dua minggu yang lalu. Jongin sangat merindukan Kyungsoo saat ini tapi tanpa menunggu lama kerinduan Jongin terobati saat pria tan itu tak sengaja mendapati gadis pujaanya tengah makan malam di restoran yang ia datangi bersama rekan bisnisnya malam ini.

Jongin tak dapat berkontrasi, pikiranya hanya tertuju pada gadis bermata bulat yang saat ini tengah makan malam bersama dengan seorang pria tampan. Jongin tak mengetahui siapa pria itu, jika ia hanya klien tak mungkin mereka hanya pergi berdua pasti akan ada staf lain yang menemani Kyungsoo sekalipun bukan Luhan atau Baekhyun.

Cara berpakaian Kyungsoo malam itu juga terlihat sangat berbeda, gadis mungil itu memakai gaun malam berwarna hitam selutut dengan model terbuka di bagian bahu. Penampilanya semakin cantik dengan rambut yang ia gulung dan kalung cantik yang menghias lehernya yang putih.

Saat Jongin hendak keluar dari restoran, ia kembali melihat Kyungsoo. Gadis bermata bulat itu itu masih ada di sana dan tengah menikmati dessert seraya terus berbincang dengan pria tampan itu, sesekali senyum tersungging dari bibir heartshapenya saat candaan ringan terlontar dari bibir sang pria.

Jongin merasa sangat cemburu melihat kedekatan Kyungsoo dengan pria itu, ia mulai mengumpat tak karuan sepanjang perjalan pulang. Sepertinya hukum karma memang berlaku karena saat ini ia mendapat balasan atas apa yang di lakukan pada Kyungsoo beberapa waktu yang lalu.

To be continue…

My Note : _Maaf chap ini telat sekali updatenya dan banyak deskripsi karena hampir keseluruhan chap ini berisi Jongin side. Semoga chingu semua tidak bosan ya bacanya… Beberapa dari Chingu yang mengisi kolom ripiu juga udah ada yang menebak dengan benar tentang Yeri dan mungkin tidak penasaran lagi tapi bagi yang masih penasaran semoga puas dengan penjelasanya…Chap ini juga ga ada interaksi Kaisoo dan akan ada lagi di chap selanjutnya, so semoga masih ada yang berminat untuk nunggu.._

 _Makasih untuk yang baca dan ripiu di chap sebelumnya.._

 _Sorry for typo and happy reading…._

 _trie1288_


	4. Chapter 4

**My Lady**

 **Kim Jongin aka Kai**

 **Do Kyungsoo(Gs)**

 **Other EXO members**

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kaisoo in "My Lady" by trie1288**

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam sudah larut ketika mobil yang membawa Kyungsoo tiba di pelataran apartemenya. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu turun dari mobil setelah seorang pria tampan bergerak cepat membuka pintu mobil untuknya. Pria tampan itu bernama Park Hyungsik, ia adalah sunbae Kyungsoo ketika di Universitas.

Mereka cukup dekat ketika keduanya masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswa dan beberapa waktu yang lalu keduanya bertemu kembali karena urusan pekerjaan. Perusahaan Hyungsik memakai jasa Kyungsoo untuk membuat sebuah iklan produk elektronik yang ingin mereka promosikan pada masyarakat.

Sebenarnya sudah lama Hyungsik mengajak Kyungsoo untuk makan malam bersama tapi Kyungsoo selalu menolak karena ia masih merasa canggung dengan kedekatan mereka kali ini. Hyungsik pernah menyatakan perasaanya pada Kyungsoo tepat di hari kelulusanya dari Universitas dan Kyungsoo menolak Hyungsik dengan alasan ingin fokus untuk kuliah karena ia berada di tahun terakhir waktu itu.

Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu, Kyungsoo dengan mantap menerima ajakan Hyungsik saat pria itu mengatakan bahwa ini adalah ajakan terakhirnya sebelum dirinya bertolak ke Jepang untuk menikah dan tinggal menetap di sana. Hyungsik menjalin hubungan dengan gadis asal Jepang dan akan menikahinya dalam waktu dekat ini, bahkan ia memberikan undangan pernikahanya untuk Kyungsoo saat makan malam tadi.

"Sudah selesai acara makan malam romantisnya?"

Sapaan suara berat menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo yang hendak menuju lift, gadis itu memutar badanya dan mendapati Jongin tengah berdiri di belakangnya dan tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam penuh kecemburuan.

"Jongin? sedang apa kau di sini?"Kyungsoo balik bertanya, ia kaget mendapati pria tan itu ada di lobby apartemenya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang tadi, Jongin tiba-tiba memutar mobilnya untuk menuju ke apartemen Kyungsoo. Melihat kedekatan Kyungsoo bersama pria tadi membuat Jongin tak ingin lagi mengulur waktu untuk memperbaiki hubunganya dengan sang gadis. Jongin ingin mendapatkan penjelasan dari Kyungsoo tentang pria yang bersamanya malam ini, ia juga akan menjelaskan tentang Yeri pada gadis bermata bulat itu.

"Menunggumu"Jongin menjawab singkat.

"Untuk apa kau menungguku? Rasanya kita tak ada janji untuk bertemu"

"Jadi, sekarang aku harus membuat janji dulu untuk bertemu denganmu?"Jongin mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Bukan itu maksudku"cicit Kyungsoo lirih, gadis bermata bulat itu berusaha menetralkan dadanya yang terus bergemuruh karena berada sangat dekat dengan Jongin.

"Apa pria itu juga membuat janji dulu sebelum mengajakmu makan malam tadi?"Jongin meletakkan tanganya pada dinding yang ada di dekat lift, mengurung tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang kini telah menempel pada dinding itu.

"Jangan seperti ini, Jongin…nanti orang-orang akan salah paham kalau melihat kita berada di posisi seperti ini"Kyungsoo berusaha mendorong dada Jongin, tapi tak membuahkan hasil karena Jongin malah memegang pergelangan tanganya.

"Siapa pria itu Kyungsoo?"Jongin kembali bertanya, ia tak memperdulikan perkataan Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

"Aku akan menjelaskanya, tapi lepaskan dulu tanganku"

Tanpa menunggu lama Jongin melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk memberi ruang bagi Kyungsoo agar tak terhimpit seperti tadi. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega setelah terbebas dari kungkungan Jongin.

"Kita bicara di sana saja"Kyungsoo kembali berucap seraya menunjuk ke arah café yang buka 24 jam yang berada di sebelah apartemenya.

Di sinilah keduanya sekarang, duduk berhadapan berhadapan dengan secangkir kopi panas di hadapan mereka. Belum ada yang membuka pembicaraan, padahal keduanya sudah tiba di café itu sejak 10 menit yang lalu.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu panasaran hingga nekat menemuiku malam-malam seperti ini, Jongin?"Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan.

"Ku rasa kau mendengar pertanyaanku tadi, jawab saja setelah itu aku akan pergi"Jongin membalas.

Sedewasa apapun Jongin, saat sedang cemburu maka ia akan kembali menjelma menjadi Kai. Sosok pemuda tanggung yang begitu dingin dan cukup membuat kesal seperti sekarang ini.

Kyungsoo sudah hafal akan hal itu karena ketika keduanya masih berstatus sebagai pasangan kekasih Jongin selalu bersikap seperti itu ketika sedang cemburu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjawabnya sekalipun aku tak tahu apa alasanmu menanyakan hal itu padaku"Kyungsoo menjeda ucapanya untuk menarik nafas"namanya Park Hyungsik, dia rekan bisnisku"lanjutnya.

"Hanya rekan bisnis?"Jongin memastikan, ia masih menatap gadis bermata bulat itu dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi.

"Kalaupun dia bukan hanya rekan bisnis, aku rasa hal itu tak ada hubunganya denganmu Jongin. Kau bebas bergaul dengan siapa saja, begitupun aku"Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk membalas tatapan Jongin.

Kyungsoo sedikit penasaran dengan tingkah Jongin saat itu dan ia memilih untuk tak menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya antara dirinya dengan Hyungsik.

"Kau yakin dia lebih baik dari Kris?"

"Kris? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membahasnya?"Kyungsoo balik bertanya "tapi dari mana kau tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Kris?"gadis itu kembali bertanya tanpa memberi kesempatan Jongin untuk menjawab.

"Kau tak perlu tahu tentang hal itu, karena yang harus kau tahu adalah aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan pria itu"

"Kenapa?"Kyungsoo semakin penasaran.

"Karena itu akan menyulitkanku"Jongin menghela nafas "Aku kembali untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita Kyungsoo, aku masih mencintaimu dan aku ingin kita kembali lagi seperti dulu"Jongin masih menatap Kyungsoo yang saat ini terlihat melebarkan mata karena kaget atas pernyataanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Jongin"Kyungsoo membalas setelah diam selama beberapa saat untuk mencerna perkataan Jongin.

"Katakan bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti Kyungsoo? Aku akan menjelaskanya"Jongin bertanya, perkataannya mulai terdengar lebih lembut.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti bagian yang mana. Ini terlalu membingungkan untukku, Jongin"Kyungsoo membalas lirih, ia benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu saat ini.

"Yeri adalah adik sepupuku, kalau kau ingin tahu"sesuai niatnya tadi, Jongin mulai menjelaskan tetang Yeri.

"Kelihatanya tidak seperti itu"Kyungsoo bergumam lirih tapi masih terdengar oleh Jongin yang langsung menanggapinya dengan tersenyum tipis.

Kyungsoo tak bisa mengontrol dirinya hingga merespon dengan cepat perkataan Jongin tentang Yeri padahal niatnya ia tak ingin peduli tentang hal itu.

"Aku sengaja meminta Yeri untuk berakting sebagai kekasihku karena aku ingin membuatmu cemburu saat melihat kedekatanku denganya dan sepertinya aku berhasil"

"Kau percaya diri sekali, siapa yang cemburu? Aku tidak cemburu sama sekali bahkan aku tidak perduli jika Yeri adalah kekasihmu sekalipun"Kyungsoo membantah, entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba kesal setelah mendengar penjelasan Jongin tentang Yeri.

"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali, Kyungsoo"Jongin melebarkan senyumanya.

Sama halnya dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin juga masih menghafal bagaimana sifat gadisnya ini. Kyungsoo adalah tipe gadis tsundere, ia tak akan mengakui apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

"Sudahlah, jangan membahas tentang masa lalu. Kita sudah mengakhiri hubungan kita empat tahun yang lalu dengan cara yang baik jadi tak ada yang harus kau perbaiki sekarang ini, Jongin"Kyungsoo berucap dengan nada yang lebih lembut, ia juga menatap sang mantan kekasih dengan tatapan sendu.

"Jadi kau tak ingin kembali padaku? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi Kyungsoo?"

"Aku tidak tahu, hanya saja saat ini aku masih belum yakin karena semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba untukku. Kau datang dan memintaku untuk kembali di saat aku mulai menyerah untuk mengharapkanmu"

"Maafkan aku karena telah meninggalkanmu empat tahun yang lalu, sekarang aku sudah kembali Kyungsoo, jadi ayo kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi"Jongin meraih jemari Kyungsoo untuk di genggamnya.

"Tidak sekarang Jongin, aku masih butuh waktu untuk memikirkan semua ini"Kyungsoo berucap seraya melepaskan tanganya dari genggaman Jongin.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberimu waktu untuk berfikir tapi selama itu kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan Hyungsik atau siapapun itu jika bukan untuk urusan pekerjaan"

Jongin memberikan keputusan final membuat Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya, pasrah menerima keputusan Jongin.

Pembicaraan tengah malam itu selesai, Jongin mengantarkan Kyungsoo sampai ke depan lift yang ada di lobby apartemen dan bergegas pulang setelah Kyungsoo menutup pintu lift untuk menuju unit apartemenya.

.

.

.

Satu minggu telah berlalu sejak pertemuan Kyungsoo dan Jongin malam itu, dan semuanya masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Kyungsoo belum memberikan jawaban atas permintaan Jongin untuk memulai kembali hubungan mereka yang telah berakhir empat tahun yang lalu. Gadis bermata bulat itu masih terus berpikir dan meyakinkan diri sebelum mengambil keputusan, masih banyak tanya di benak Kyungsoo tentang Jongin.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyung?"Luhan menghampiri dan mengambil kursi kosong lalu duduk di depan meja Kyungsoo.

"Aku perhatikan beberapa hari ini kau sering melamun, ada apa Kyungsoo?"Baekhyun datang tak lama kemudian dengan membawa potongan buah dalam mangkuk yang menjadi cemilannya sejak ia hamil.

Ketiganya tengah ada di kantor, waktu istirahat untuk makan siang telah tiba tapi Kyungsoo belum juga keluar dari ruanganya. Luhan dan Baekhyun sengaja menghampiri Kyungsoo di ruanganya, berniat mengajak bicara karena dari apa yang mereka lihat sepertinya Kyungsoo sedang punya masalah.

"Aku baik-baik saja"balas Kyungsoo di sertai senyum tipis dari bibir heartshapenya.

"Belakangan ini kau sering tak fokus saat bekerja Kyung, apa kau ada masalah?"Luhan bertanya kembali, ia tak yakin dengan jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Berbagilah dengan kami seperti biasanya, jangan di pendam sendiri Kyungsoo"Baekhyun menyahut di sela kegiatanya mengunyah buah.

"Jongin…. ia memintaku untuk kembali padanya"Kyungsoo berucap lirih, ia mulai menceritakan apa yang menjadi beban pikiranya selama seminggu ini.

"Benarkah?"Luhan dan Baekhyun serempak bertanya membuat keduanya saling melempar tawa kecil setelahnya.

"Wahh…itu bagus kyung, terima saja kau kan masih mencintainya"Luhan berucap dan Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui ucapan luhan.

"Tidak semudah itu"Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapanya "aku ingin berhati-hati saat mengambil keputusan, aku tak ingin apa yang menimpa hubunganku dengan Kris terulang lagi"

"Ahh, kau masih memikirkan gadis yang menemani Jongin ke pesta pertunangan Luhan waktu itu?"Baekhyum berucap setelah mengingat tentang Yeri.

"Gadis yang mana? Kalau aku tak salah mengingat sepertinya Jongin datang bersama sepupunya, Yeri"Luhan menyahut dan secara tidak langsung memberikan menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Jadi gadis itu sepupu Jongin, aku pikir itu kekasihya. Mereka terlihat mesra seperti sepasang kekasih"Baekhyun membalas.

"Jongin sengaja meminta Yeri untuk berakting seperti kekasihnya untuk membuatku cemburu"Kyungsoo menambahkan.

"Benarkah? Jongin tak pernah berubah, dia suka sekali menggodamu Kyung?"Luhan membalas.

"Kau sudah mengetahui kalau Yeri itu sepupu Jongin, lalu apa lagi yang mengganggumu pikiranmu Kyungsoo?"Baekhyun bertanya seraya menatap sang sahabat.

"Bagaimana jika ada gadis lain? Maksudku, mungkin saja Jongin punya kekasih saat ia tinggal di LA. Empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk melajang bukan?"Kyungsoo berkata, menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Kau benar juga, tapi apa masalahnya? Kau juga pernah berhubungan dengan Kris? Jadi kalian impas kan?"Luhan menyahut.

"Jongin tahu semua tentang diriku termasuk hubunganku dengan Kris, sedangkan aku tak tahu apapun tentangnya. Bahkan yang terus membuatku bingung adalah kenapa ia mengatakan masih mencintaiku dan memintaku untuk kembali sedangkan selama empat tahun ini dia tak pernah memberiku kabar sama sekali?"Kyungsoo memberikan penjelasan.

"Aku tak berpikir sampai sejauh itu, tapi tenang saja aku akan membantumu Kyungsoo. Aku akan bertanya pada Sehun, mereka teman dekat jadi mungkin saja Sehun tahu tentang kehidupan Jongin selama di LA"Luhan berucap.

"Kalau menurutku, kau tanyakakan saja langsung pada Jongin. Ceritakan semua yang mengganggu pikiranmu, minta dia untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Aku yakin, Jongin akan menceritakan semuanya"Baekhyun mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau dia berbohong?"Luhan menyahut,menyuarakan apa yang ada benak Kyungsoo.

"Awal Kyungsoo mengenal Jongin, kita juga sempat meragukan sifat Jongin yang nakal dan arogan karena gaya hidupnya. Tapi saat itu Kyungsoo mengatakan pada kita kalau ia akan mencoba untuk mempercayai Jongin, jadi sekarang bukankah kau juga harus melakukan hal yang sama Kyungsoo? Kau harus percaya pada Jongin jika kau memang masih mencintainya"Baekhyun berusaha memberi jalan keluar untuk sahabatnya, ia selalu mendukung hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Jongin karena menurutnya hanya pria tan itu yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo bahagia.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa bicara sebijak itu, Baek"Luhan mengacungkan jempolnya, memberi pujian pada Baekhyun.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi Ibu, jadi aku harus belajar bijaksana agar bisa menjadi contoh yang baik untuk anakku kelak"Baekhyun membalas seraya mengusap perut buncitnya.

"Aku akan memikirkan saranmu Baek… dan untuk Luhan, aku sangat berterimakasih jika kau memang mau menanyakan tentang Jongin pada Sehun, tapi usahakan jangan terlalu terlihat karena aku tak ingin Jongin tahu kalau aku mencari tahu tentang dirinya. Gomawo chingu-yaa, kalian berdua memang teman terbaikku"Kyungsoo tersenyum seraya menggenggam jemari dua sahabatnya.

"Kami hanya melakukan apa yang selalu kau lakukan pada kami Kyungsoo"Luhan tersenyum "kalau begitu, hari ini kau yang traktir makan siang ya"Luhan kembali berucap, mencairkan suasana yang seketika menjadi sendu.

"Aku setuju, cepatlah… Aegy sudah menahan lapar sejak tadi"Baekyun menambahkan

"Baiklah, aegy mau makan apa hari ini heum?" Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya kemudian beranjak menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengusap perut buncit sahabatnya itu.

"Aku akan memikirkanya saat di jalan nanti, ayo kita pergi"

Perkataan Baekhyun menutup sesi curhat siang itu, tiga sahabat itu dengan riang keluar dari kantor untuk menuju restoran yang di inginkan Baekhyun selaku pemilih menu makan siang itu.

.

.

Sementara si pria tan yang menjadi tokoh utama perbincangan tiga sahabat itu, kini tengah di sibukkan dengan setumpul file yang ada di meja kerjanya. Sudah seminggu ini Jongin harus bekerja lembur karena asisten pribadiya sedang mengambil cuti.

Jongin menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya pada kursi putar yang ia duduki, melakukan peregangan untuk mengurangi rasa lelah sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

"Sudah seminggu tapi belum ada kabar, apa kau belum menemukan jawabanya?"Jongin bergumam seraya menatap wajah cantik yang menjadi wallpaper ponselnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu Kyungsoo, satu minggu, satu bulan bahkan satu tahun tak akan berarti apa-apa di bandingkan empat tahun yang kuhabiskan untuk merindukanmu selama ini"lanjutnya

Dering telfon memaksa Jongin untuk kembali dari lamunanya, suara sekertarisnya terdengar. Ia yang mengingatkan bahwa Jongin harus menghadiri rapat setelah makan siang nanti.

Pria tan itu beranjak, memakai jas lalu bergegas keluar ruanganya untuk makan siang sebelum menghadiri rapat yang telah di jadwalkan.

.

.

* * *

 **Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo**

* * *

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah berada di apartemenya, setelah menikmati makan malam sederhana ia mengisi waktu luangnya dengan menonton televisi yang tengah menayangkan acara musik. Hari ini Kyungsoo bisa pulang cepat karena pekerjaanya tak begitu banyak, Luhan dan Baekhyun mengajaknya pergi belanja tapi Kyungsoo memilih untuk pulang dan menikmati waktu santainya di apartemen.

Secangkir coklat panas menemani si gadis yang kini tengah melamun, mata Kyungsoo memang tertuju ke layar televisi tapi anganya seperti tak berada di sana. Sudah hampir dua minggu ia menghabiskan waktu untuk berfikir tapi sampai sekarang Kyungsoo belum yakin dengan keputusan yang telah ia ambil. Kyungsoo ingin kembali pada Jongin karena ia memang masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya itu, tapi Kyungsoo masih menyimpan sedikit keraguan di hatinya.

Kyungsoo sudah berhasil mendapatkan informasi tentang kehidupan Jongin selama emat tahun belakangan ini dari dua sumber terpercaya yaitu Sehun dan Yeri. Kyungsoo tak sengaja bertemu dengan Yeri beberapa hari lalu di mini market. Yeri mengajak makan bersama sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya pada Kyungsoo dan kesempatan itu di manfaatkan Kyungsoo untuk menggali semua informasi tentang Jongin pada sepupunya itu. Yeri dengan senang hati menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui tentang Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Semua yang ceritakan Yeri hampir sama dengan apa yang di dengar oleh Kyungsoo dari Luhan yang telah menanyakan hal yang sama pada kekasihnya. Selama empat tahun berpisah darinya, Jongin tak pernah memiliki kekasih karena pria tan itu hanya sibuk dengan pendidikan dan saat ia telah menyelesaikan pendidikan dan mulai bekerja ia juga hanya fokus bekerja tanpa mau memikirkan hal yang lainya.

"Sepertinya aku harus melakukan saran dari Baekhyun, agar aku benar-benar yakin untuk mengambil keputusan ini"Kyungsoo bergumam kemudian menarik nafasnya dalam.

Gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya setelah mematikan televisi, ia berniat untuk tidur cepat agar besok bisa bangun pagi karena ia ingin menemui Jongin sebelum ia pergi ke kantor. Tetapi suara bel pintu apartemenya menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo yang hendak menuju ke kamar.

"Siapa yang datang malam-malam bengini?"Kyungsoo berucap seraya menuju ruang depan.

"Jongin..!"Kyungsoo sedikit kaget saat melihat Jongin dari layar intercom yang ada di pintu apartmenya dan tanpa menunggu lama ia langsung membuka pintu.

"Anyeong Kyungsoo, maaf mengganggumu malam -malam. Aku membeli banyak ayam goreng, rasanya tak akan habis bila aku memakanya sendiri jadi maukah kau membantuku menghabiskanya?"Jongin berucap seraya menunjukkan kotak berisi ayam goreng kesukaanya "tak apa jika kau sudah makan, kau bisa menemani dengan melihatku saja dan kita bisa ke café yang pernah kita datangi waktu itu jika kau tak enak mengajakku untuk masuk ke apartemenmu karena aku tahu ini sudah terlambat untuk bertamu"Jongin melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Masuklah Jongin"Kyungsoo mengulas senyum sebelum mempersilahkan Jongin untuk masuk.

Dengan senyum lebar Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke apartemenya, ini sungguh di luar dugaan Jongin yang tadinya menyangka jika Kyungsoo akan menolak kedatanganya.

Keduanya duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang utama yang juga berfungsi sebagai ruang santai karena apartemen Kyungsoo tidak terlalu luas. Apartemen itu hanya terdiri dari ruang utama, kamar dan juga dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang makan.

Kyungsoo menghidangkan segelas orange jus untuk Jongin, ia tak punya softdrink yang biasanya menjadi pasangan yang pas saat makan ayam goreng. Jongin terlihat lahap menikmati makanan favoritnya itu membuat Kyungsoo terus menyungging senyum tipis. Saat seperti ini Jongin terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan sangat jauh berbeda dari Jongin yang terhilat cool seperti biasanya.

"Pelan-pelan Jongin, nanti kau tersedak"Kyungsoo berucap, berusaha memecah keheningan karena Jongin hanya serius menikmati ayam goreng tanpa mengajaknya berbincang dan itu membuat suasana menjadi sedikit membosankan.

Segelas orange jus menjadi penutup sempurna untuk Jongin yang telah menghabiskan hampir semua ayam goreng yang di bawanya seorang diri karena Kyungsoo hanya menghabiskan dua potong ayam saja.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo….kenyang sekali rasanya"Jongin berucap seraya mengusap perutnya yang terasa penuh.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, jadi tak perlu berterima kasih"Kyungsoo membalas.

"Kau sudah mengijinkanku masuk dan menemaniku menghabiskan ayam goreng ini, itu sangat berarti untukku Kyungsoo"Jongin menatap lembut ke arah Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Hari ini aku lelah sekali karena pekerjaanku sangat banyak, bahkan ada rapat mendadak yang harus aku hadiri di Busan hingga aku terpaksa melewatkan makan siangku tadi"Jongin kembali berucap membuat Kyungsoo berbalik untuk menatapnya lagi.

"Sekalipun sibuk kau tak boleh melewatkan makan seperti itu Jongin, kau bisa sakit kalau membiasakan hal seperti itu"Kyungsoo membalas, gadis itu mulai khawatir melihat gurat lelah yang terlihat di wajah Jongin.

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu Kyungsoo, jujur saja saat-saat seperti ini aku sangat mengharapkan semangat darimu. Kau adalah penawar lelahku Kyungsoo, saat masih di LA aku merasa cukup hanya dengan melihat fotomu dan mengenang masa-masa indah kita tapi sekarang semua itu tak cukup, aku merasa harus bertemu denganmu saat ini karena aku sangat merindukanmu Kyungsoo"Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan lembut.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki jawaban atas permintaanmu waktu itu, tapi masih ada sesuatu yang sepertinya harus aku tanyakan langsung padamu Jongin"Kyungsoo berucap setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat setelah Jongin mengungkapkan perasaan rindu padanya.

"Tanyakan apapun yang ingin kau tahu, Kyungsoo"

"Sebenarnya aku juga masih mencintaimu, Jongin. Sekalipun aku pernah bersama Kris tapi sekarang aku menyadari jika sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar mencintainya"Kyungsoo menjeda ucapanya untuk mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya "Aku sangat senang saat kau mengatakan kalau kau masih mencintaiku tapi yang membuatku tidak mengerti kenapa selama ini kau tak pernah memberi kabar untukku? Kau tahu Jongin, seandainya kau tak pergi diam-diam mungkin hubungan kita tidak akan seperti ini dan jika saja kau mengirim pesan padaku sekali saja mungkin kita masih berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih sampai saat ini"

"Kalau aku tidak pergi diam-diam, mungkin sekarang aku tidak ada di sini untuk menemuimu dalam keadaan yang baik seperti ini"

"Apa maksudmu Jongin?"

"Empat tahun lalu, ayah memintaku untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di luar negri. Saat itu aku menolaknya karena aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu tapi beliau marah dan mengatakan akan memisahkan kita jika aku terus membantah. Akhirnya aku terpaksa menuruti semua keinginanya dengan janji bahwa ayah tak akan mengganggu hubunganku dengan orang yang aku cintai di masa depan"

"Kenapa hari itu kau tidak mengatakan semuanya? Bahkan kau hanya diam saat aku mengatakan putus"

"Karena menurutku itu adalah keputusan terbaik untuk kita. Jika kita tetap bersama, mungkin bukan hanya kau yang berat untuk melepasku pergi tapi aku juga sangat berat untuk meninggalkanmu di sini Kyungsoo"Jongin menjeda ucapanya "kurasa mencintai dan merindukanmu diam-diam selama empat tahun ini, tidak terlalu buruk untukku"lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana jika seandainya saat ini aku masih memilki seorang kekasih? Apa kau akan merebutku darinya?"

"Pasti, bagaimanapun caranya aku pasti membuatmu kembali menjadi milikku. Bukankah tadi kau juga sudah mengakui jika kau masih mencintaiku, Kyungsoo?"

"Sebenarnya tadi aku emh..maksudku tadi.. "

"Maksudmu apa? mau mengelak lagi eoh?"Jongin memotong perkataan Kyungsoo seraya menggeser posisinya menjadi lebih dekat dengan gadisnya itu.

"Heish kau menyebalkan, menjauhlah…jangan dekat-dekat"Kyungsoo berucap seraya mendorong badan Jongin tapi tangan mungil itu langsung di tangkap oleh Jongin untuk di genggam, di usap kemudian di kecupnya dengan lembut.

"Empat tahun sudah sangat cukup untukku menjauh darimu jadi sekarang aku tidak ingin jauh darimu lagi"Jongin berucap lirih seraya kembali mengusap jemari Kyungsoo yang tengah di genggamnya.

"Aku juga tak ingin jauh darimu lagi…Jadi jika nanti kau pergi meninggalkanku diam-diam lagi, aku takkan mengampunimu Kim Jongin"

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi Kyungsoo"ucap Jongin sebelum meraih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukan dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Malam yang indah itu di tutup dengan kecupan yang di berikan Jongin di puncak kepala Kyungsoo ketika ia hendak pulang karena malam sudah semakin larut. Akhirnya malam itu keduanya sepakat untuk memulai hubungan mereka dari awal lagi.

Kyungsoo akan kembali mempercayai Jongin untuk menjadi pemilik hatinya. Dengan senyum cerah Kyungsoo beranjak untuk tidur, ia berharap tidurnya akan nyenyak malam ini karena semua beban pikiran yang menganggunya telah terselesaikan bahkan sebuah status baru juga telah ia dapatkan.

Sama halnya dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin juga terus menyungging senyum selama perjalanan pulang. Keputusanya untuk menemui Kyungsoo malam ini berbuah manis, apa yang terjadi malam ini sungguh di luar dugaan Jongin yang awalnya hanya ingin melepas rindu pada gadis pujaanya itu.

Tbc..

My Note : _Hai, akhirnya bisa update juga. Karena updatenya lama jadi chap ini agak panjang, gpp ya…Dan ini bukan side story lagi. Semoga masih ada yang suka…._  
 _Makasih banyak buat semua yang dah ripiu di chap sebelumnya. Maaf untuk typo yang masih bertebaran dan selamat membaca…._  
 _trie1288_


	5. Chapter 5

**My Lady**

 **Kim Jongin aka Kai**

 **Do Kyungsoo(Gs)**

 **Other EXO members**

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kaisoo in "My Lady" by trie1288  
**

* * *

.

.

.

Hari terus berganti, tanpa terasa sudah tiga bulan lebih Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali menjalin kasih. Keduanya tampak sangat bahagia setiap harinya dengan melakukan beberapa kebiasaan baru sebagai pasangan kekasih. Walaupun keduanya di sibukkan dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, tapi Jongin dan Kyungsoo selalu menjaga hubungan mereka agar tetap romantis.

Diantara kesibukanya, dua atau tiga kali dalam satu minggu Jongin selalu menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke kantor bersama Kyungsoo dengan mengantar sang gadis ke kantornya terlebih dahulu sebelum menuju ke kantornya sendiri. Sebagai bayarannya Kyungsoo akan membuatkan sarapan sederhana untuk sang kekasih berupa sandwich atau roti lapis special.

Selain berangkat bersama, keduanya juga selalu menyempatkan untuk makan siang atau makan malam bersama saat ada waktu. Untuk makan malam, keduanya tak selalu datang ke restoran karena Jongin lebih suka masakan rumah yang di masak oleh Kyungsoo.

Akhir pekan adalah waktu yang selalu tunggu oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo karena dari awal memulai hubungan, keduanya telah sepakat untuk selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama di akhir pekan. Biasanya mereka mengisi akhir pekan dengan berkencan atau sekedar menikmati quality time dengan berdiam di apartemen Kyungsoo maupun Jongin. Terkadang mereka juga menikmati akhir pekan dengan double date bersama Baekhyun, Luhan serta pasangan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tengah dalam perjalanan, akhir pekan ini keduanya akan pergi ke pantai. Agenda kencan mereka kali ini adalah menikmati waktu berdua dengan jalan-jalan di pinggir pantai, bermain pasir serta melihat indahnya pemandangan sunset dan sunrise.

Sebenarnya sudah lama Kyungsoo mengungkapkan keinginanya untuk pergi ke pantai, tapi Jongin baru bisa bisa mewujudkan keinginan sang kekasih hari ini setelah ia menyelesaikan semua urusan pekerjaan yang membuatnya sangat sibuk beberapa minggu terakhir ini.

Keduanya tiba di pantai saat sore hari. Mereka sengaja berangkat usai makan siang dan setelah menempuh perjalanan selama tiga jam dari Seoul, akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat tujuan. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Jongin dan Kyungsoo menuju penginapan untuk meletakkan barang-barang bawaan mereka terlebih dahulu. Sebuah resort mewah akan menjadi tempat mereka menginap malam ini.

"Wah….indah sekali"

Kyungsoo berucap saat matanya menemukan pemandangan hamparan pasir putih dan suara deburan ombak saat ia menyibak tirai kamar yang ada di penginapan itu.

"Kau suka?"

Jongin bertanya seraya melingkarkan dua tanganya di pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dari belakang serta menumpukan dagunya di atas pundak sang kekasih.

"Suka, sangat suka. Terima kasih sudah membawaku ke tempat yang indah ini, Jongin" Kyungsoo membalas lalu berbalik untuk mendaratkan kecupan ringan di bibir Jongin.

"Sama-sama sayang, ayo kita jalan-jalan dan bermain pasir di tepi pantai"ajak Jongin yang di balas anggukan penuh semangat oleh Kyungsoo.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan dengan jemari saling terpaut, senyum terus menghias bibir keduanya. Sesekali mereka memejamkan mata untuk menikmati hembusan angin laut yang bertiup cukup kencang sore itu. Setelah puas berjalan-jalan, kini keduanya terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Kyungsoo sedang bermain pasir, membangun bangunan lucu layaknya gadis kecil yang pergi ke pantai bersama orang tuanya.

Gadis mungil itu terlihat sangat bahagia hingga membuat senyum terus tersungging dari bibir heartshapenya. Momen bahagia itu tak di lewatkan oleh Jongin yang kini sibuk mengarahkan kamera ponselnya untuk mengabadikan objek cantik yang ada di depan matanya.

"Hentikan Jongin!…jangan terus mengambil foto, aku malu"Kyungsoo berucap saat menyadari Jongin terus mengambil fotonya sejak tadi.

"Kenapa harus malu sayang, kau cantik jadi sudah sepatutnya objek cantik itu harus di abadikan"

"Heish, dasar gombal"

Kyungsoo membalas sebelum melempar segenggam pasir ke arah Jongin kemudian lari menjauh dari sang kekasih yang kini tengah bersiap untuk membalas dengan melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya terlibat perang pasir selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah lebih dulu karena kelelahan.

.

Langit sudah tampak kemerahan, matahari juga tengah bersiap untuk kembali ke peraduannya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk berdampingan di tepi pantai, menyaksikan indahnya pemandangan sunset sore itu.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka, akhirnya aku bisa melihat pemandangan seindah ini. Gomawo Jongin, semua ini berkat dirimu"Kyungsoo berucap seraya mengalihkan pandanganya untuk menatap sang kekasih.

"Ini tidak seberapa di bandingkan apa yang kau berikan padaku sayang"Keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Aku tidak pernah memberikan apapun untukmu, Jongin"

"Kesempatan kedua yang kau berikan untukku tak pernah sebanding dengan apa yang ku berikan padamu selama ini, sayang"Jongin mengusap pipi chubby Kyungsoo.

"Sarangahaeyo Jongin"

"Aku Juga mencintaimu Kyungsoo "

Jongin berucap sebelum menyapa bibir heartshape Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya. Ciuman lembut sebagai ungkapan kebahagiaan yang tengah mereka rasakan saat ini. Pemandangan indah terbenamnya matahari menjadi saksi pengakuan dua insan yang telah memantapkan hati untuk selalu mengungkapkan rasa cinta mereka kapanpun dan di manapun.

.

.

Mereka telah kembali ke penginapan dan Kyungsoo tengah bersiap untuk mandi. Badanya sudah terasa gerah dan lengket karena akifitasnya berlarian di pantai sore tadi.

"Sayang, aku harus menemui seseorang. Tak apa kan kalau ku tinggal sebentar?"

Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo setelah menerima panggilan melalui ponselnya beberapa saat setelah keduanya tiba di penginapan.

"Siapa Jongin? rekan bisnismu?"

"Iya, dia pemilik resort ini. Sudah lama kami tak bertemu jadi dia menyempatkan datang untuk menemuiku di sini"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, tapi jangan lama-lama nanti aku bosan"

"Ok, sayang…gomawo"

Jongin menutup pembicaraan lalu keluar dari kamar tapi beberapa menit kemudian pria tan itu kembali lagi ke kamar, membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya karena heran.

"Ada apa Jongin? apa ada yang tertinggal?"Kyungsoo bertanya tapi bukanya jawaban yang ia dapat melainkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir heartshapenya.

" Aku pergi dulu, jangan lupa kunci pintu depan dan pintu kamarnya saat kau mandi"Jongin berucap sebelum meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hanya menyungging senyum tipis.

Jongin selalu memberikan satu kecupan di bibir Kyungsoo sebagai salam perpisahan sejak keduanya resmi kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sebuah kebiasaan baru yang tak pernah di tinggalkan Jongin, dan tadi ia kembali karena hampir lupa menyapa bibir Kyungsoo sebelum pergi.

.

Setelah mengunci pintu sesuai perintah Jongin, Kyungsoo bergegas untuk mandi. Mata bulat gadis itu berbinar begitu melihat bathup yang telah terisi dengan air bunga. Tanpa menunggu lama Kyungsoo langsung saja menuju bathup untuk berendam. Penginapan yang di tempati Kyungsoo dan Jongin adalah resort VVIP dengan fasilitas istimewa.

Kyungsoo menghabiskan satu jam untuk berendam dan juga membilas tubuh mungilnya. Kini gadis bermata bulat itu telah keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan bathdrobe. Ia menuju koper berwarna biru muda yang masih ada di sudut ruangan, menggesernya lalu membuka koper itu untuk mencari pakaian yang akan ia kenakan malam ini. Pilihanya jatuh pada sebuah terusan panjang dengan model sederhana berwarna putih. Bahanya agak sedikit transparan, tapi Kyungsoo tak mempermasalahkanya karena malam ini sepertinya ia hanya akan menghabiskan malam di kamar saja bersama Jongin.

Setelah berganti pakaian dan mengias diri dengan polesan make up tipis, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk merapikan isi kopernya dan koper Jongin ke dalam lemari yang ada di kamar itu. Menyibukkan diri sambil menunggu Jongin yang belum juga kembali. Saat merapikan kopernya, perhatian Kyungsoo tertuju pada sebuah kotak berwarna pink yang merupakan hadiah dari dua sahabatnya yang sangat antusias saat mendengar Kyungsoo akan pergi ke pantai bersama Jongin.

"Sebenarnya apa sich isinya"

Kyungsoo bergumam seraya membuka kotak hadiah dari dua sahabatnya. Baekhyun dan Luhan mengharuskan Kyungsoo untuk membuka kotak hadiah itu saat ia sudah sampai di pantai dan Kyungsoo yang lugu menurut saja dengan perintah konyol dua sahabatnya itu.

"Astaga! apa ini? Kenapa mereka memberikan barang-barang seperti padaku?"

Kyungsoo shock mendapati isi kotak pemberian dua sahabatnya yang berisi satu buah lingerie berwarna merah, satu buah bando kelinci, satu buah crocker dan juga satu kotak kondom. Kyungsoo hanya mendesahkan nafasnya kesal setelah membaca note yang ada di dasar kotak.

 _'Selamat menikmati malam yang indah Kyungsoo… jangan lupa kenakan hadiah dari kami untuk mencoba pengalaman yang berbeda. Kami yakin, Jongin akan sangat menyukai penampilanmu dengan barang-barang itu. Kami mencintaimu Kyungsoo' BaekLu._

"Sebenarnya apa sich yang ada di pikiran mereka"Kyungsoo mulai mendumel karena kesal seraya memasukkan barang-barang pemberian sahabatnya itu kembali ke dalam kotak.

Dengan bibir sedikit maju Kyungsoo meletakkan kotak itu jauh di ujung lemari agar tak di temukan oleh sang kekasih. Mau di taruh di mana muka Kyungsoo kalau Jongin sampai tahu ia membawa barang-barang seperti itu.

.

.

Kyungsoo mulai bosan, sejak tadi ia hanya mondar-mandir tak jelas di kamarnya. Sudah lewat jam 9 malam tapi Jongin belum juga kembali ke penginapan. Kyungsoo sudah mengirim pesan beberapa kali tapi sang kekasih tak membalasnya. Perutnya juga sudah terasa lapar karena belum makan malam, Kyungsoo ingin menunggu Jongin untuk makan malam bersama.

"Apa aku pesan makanan saja ya? mungin Jongin juga sudah makan malam bersama rekan bisnisnya"gumamnya.

Kyungsoo hendak menghubungi layanan kamar tapi sebelum niatnya terlaksana terdengar bunyi tanda pesan di ponselnya. Senyum cerah menghias bibir Kyungsoo saat nama Jongin tertera sebagai si pengirim pesan.

Tanpa menunggu lama, gadis bermata bulat itu langsung bergegas keluar dari penginapan untuk menuju restoran yang ada di tepi pantai sesuai pesan dari sang kekasih. Tak terlalu jauh dari penginapan, hanya butuh 15 menit saja dengan berjalan cepat seperti yang di lakukan Kyungsoo saat ini.

Kyungsoo sampai tempat tujuanya tapi ia terlihat bingung, karena restoran itu terlihat gelap dan sepi karena tak ada pelanggan lain selain dirinya.

"Kenapa sepi begini? Di mana Jongin?"Kyungsoo bergumam, gadis mungil itu mengedarkan pandanganya untuk mencari sang kekasih.

Desahan nafas kasar keluar dari bibir heartshape si gadis mungil, sudah sepuluh menit ia tiba di restoran tapi ia tak juga menemukan kekasihnya. Kyungsoo berusaha menghubungi Jongin tapi panggilanya terhubung dengan kotak suara. Dengan sedikit kesal akhirnya Kyungsoo berbalik dan bersiap untuk pergi tapi tiba-tiba semua lampu di restoran itu menyala, alunan musik romantis juga terdengar tak lama kemudian.

Kyungsoo kembali mengedarkan pandanganya dan kini ia menemukan seorang pria tampan yang tengah menghampirinya dengan membawa bucket bunga mawar merah di tanganya.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu, sayang"Jongin berkata seraya memberikan buket bunga itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, Aku maafkan tapi kalau aku boleh tahu untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini Tuan Kim?"Kyungsoo bertanya saat menyadari kalau kekasihnya itu telah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untuknya.

"Untuk memperingati hari ke 100 kebersamaan kita yang jatuh tepat di hari ini, sayang"

"Benarkah? Aku bahkan tak mengingatnya Jongin, mianhae"cicit Kyungsoo lirih seraya menundukkan kepalanya tanda penyesalan karena melupakan hari special mereka.

"Gwaenchanha sayang, dulu aku juga melupakanya"Jongin mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo agar sang kekasih menatapnya.

"Dulu kau datang ke rumahku di hari minggu dengan membawa kue dengan lilin bertuliskan angka seratus di atasnya. Kau bilang kue itu kau buat untuk perayaan 100 hari hubungan kita, bahkan kau juga membuat gelang couple untuk kita"Jongin kembali berucap seraya menunjukkan lenganya yang masih memakai gelang handmade pemberian Kyungsoo 7 tahun yang lalu ketika keduanya menjalin kasih untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kau masih menyimpanya Jongin?"

"Tentu saja, aku masih menyimpan semua barang pemberian darimu maupun barang pasangan yang dulu kita beli bersama"

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, mata bulatnya terlihat mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia begitu terharu dengan mendengar pernyataan Jongin yang secara tidak langsung membuktikan bahwa Jongin benar-benar terus mencintainya selama ini.

"Sekarang adalah giliranku, Kyungsoo"

Jongin kembali berucap, pria tan itu maju satu langkah lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Sebelah tanganya mengambil sesuatu yang ia simpan di saku jasnya lalu melingkarkan dua lenganya di leher putih sang kekasih untuk memasang sebuah kalung cantik dengan liontin berbentuk hati.

"Selamat hari ke 100 sayang…..seperti 100 hari yang yang telah berlalu dengan indah, aku harap hari-hari yang akan datang akan jauh lebih indah. Saranghae, Do Kyungsoo"

Kecupan lembut mendarat di puncak kepala Kyungsoo yang kini tak dapat lagi menahan haru. Butir air mata bahagia mulai membasahi pipi chubby gadis bermata bulat itu. Dengan sigap Jongin langsung meraih tubuh mungil sang kekasih untuk di dekapnya. Jemari besarnya bergerak lembut mengusap punggung Kyungsoo untuk menangkan.

"Gomawo, Jongin"Kyungsoo mencicit lirih di sela isak tangisnya lalu bergerak perlahan untuk melepas pelukan sang kekasih.

"Apapun halangan dan rintangan yang akan datang pada hubungan kita kedepanya, aku yakin kita pasti bisa menghadapinya karena aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin"Kyungsoo kembali berucap sebelum mengikis jarak untuk menyatukan bibir hatinya dengan bibir sang kekasih.

Ciuman lembut terjadi selama beberapa saat sebelum Jongin memutus penyatuan itu lebih dulu saat mendengar bunyi perut Kyungsoo yang minta segera di isi. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya menunduk malu dan merutuk dalam hati, perutnya benar-benar tak paham situasi.

"Ayo kita makan sebelum makananya dingin"

Jongin membimbing Kyungsoo untuk menuju meja yang telah di siapkan, bermacam hidangan telah tersaji. Dari makanan pembuka, makanan inti dan juga dessert special yang menjadi penutupnya.

"Harusnya kau bilang kalau mau mengajakku makan malam di luar seperti ini Jongin, aku kan bisa bersiap dengan memakai pakaian yang lebih bagus dan juga berdandan yang cantik"Kyungsoo berucap di sela kegiatanya menyantap makanan pembuka.

"Aku lebih suka kau tampil apa adanya seperti ini, sederhana tapi tetap terlihat cantik"balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini menghias pipi chubbynya.

"Aku masih punya kejutan lain untukmu sayang, jadi kita harus cepat menyelesaikan makan malam ini"Jongin kembali berucap membuat Kyungsoo kembali mengalihkan pandanganya untuk menatap sang kekasih.

"Kejutan apa lagi, Jongin?"Kyungsoo terlihat penasaran.

"Kau akan tahu nanti"balas Jongin di sertai senyuman manisnya sedangkan Kyungsoo terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Setelah makan malam selesai Jongin membawa Kyungsoo menuju tepi pantai yang mereka datangi tadi sore. Bata bulat Kyungsoo tertutup kain hitam selama perjalanan dari restoran menuju ke tepi pantai. Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti langkah Jongin yang menggenggam erat tanganya menuju tepat tujuan.

Perlahan mata bulat itu terbuka saat Jongin melepas kain hitam yang menutupi mata Kyungsoo. Cahaya remang dari deretan lilin membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandanganya ke bawah. Di dekat ia berpijak saat ini, ada puluhan lilin yang tersusun rapi dalam gelas kecil yang membentuk tulisan I LOVE YOU.

Kyungsoo tak dapat berkata, ia hanya mampu menutup mulutnya yang menganga karena takjub akan kejutan istimewa dari sang kekasih. Belum hilang rasa kagum atas kejutan kedua, Kyungsoo kembali di mendapat kejutan selanjutnya berupa pertunjukkan kembang api special yang telah di persiapkan oleh sang kekasih.

Bibir heartshape itu kembali menyapa bibir tebal Jongin, Kyungsoo kembali mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya dengan sebuah ciuman lembut yang belakangan ini mulai menjadi candu untuk Jongin. Awalnya Jongin membiarkan sang kekasih yang mendominasi ciuman itu tapi di detik dan menit selanjutnya Jonginlah yang berkuasa. Lenguhan tertahan yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo membuat Jongin semakin bersemangat untuk mengeksplor bibir mungil sang kekasih.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, Jongin dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali ke penginapan setelah mengakhiri penyatuan bibir mereka beberapa saat yang lalu. Keduanya melangkah riang dengan terus bergandengan tangan.

"Jongin kau tunggu di sini sebentar ya, jangan masuk ke kamar dulu. Aku akan menyiapkan kejutan untukmu"Kyungsoo berucap ketika keduanya telah sampai di penginapan.

"Kau menyiapkan kejutan juga?"Jongin bertanya dan di jawab anggukan oleh sang kekasih.

"Kau boleh masuk setelah aku mengirim pesan untukmu"Ucap Kyungsoo sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar meninggalkan sang kekasih yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Jangan lama-lama sayang, aku sudah mengantuk"Jongin membalas dengan sedikit berteriak di depan pintu kamar.

Jongin melangkah gontai menuju ke sofa, ia berniat menonton televisi untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan selama menunggu sang kekasih menyiapkan kejutan untuknya. Pria tan itu terlihat menguap beberapa kali, matanya juga mulai terasa pedas karena mengantuk. Mungkin kelelahan karena Jongin belum istirahan sama sekali sejak tiba di pantai sore tadi.

Setelah hampir 30 menit menunggu akhirnya sebuah notifikasi pesan masuk terdengar dari ponsel Jongin. Pria tan itu segera bangun dan bergegas menuju kamar setelah mendapat pesan dari sang kekasih.

"Selamat hari yang ke 100 Jongin sayang, aku mencintaimu"

Kyungsoo meneriakkan sambutan untuk Jongin yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar. Pria tan itu terpaku dengan mata membulat dan mulut terbuka walaupun tak sampai menganga sepenuhnya. Jongin shock mendapati sang kekasih yang saat ini tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan tampilan yang sangat menggoda. Gadis mungil itu mengenakan lingerie berwarna merah yang terlihat sangat pas di tubuh mungilnya. Jangan lupakan bando kelinci yang terpasang di kepala dan juga chocker yang melingkar di leher putihnya.

"Sa…..yang"Jongin hanya bisa mengucap satu kata, itupun dengan susah payah hingga terbata.

"Kenapa kau hanya berdiri di sana Jongin? Apa kau tak suka kejutan dariku?"

Kyungsoo berucap seraya menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Dalam perjalanan pulang ke penginapan tadi, Kyungsoo terpikir untuk membuat kejutan dengan memanfaatkan barang-barang pemberian sahabatnya.

"Aku pikir kau akan menyukainya tapi ternyata aku salah"Kyungsoo kembali berucap lirih, masih menunduk tanpa menatap sang kekasih yang kini tengah menghampirinya.

"Siapa bilang aku tak menyukainya?"Jongin membalas seraya mengangkat dagu sang kekasih membuat keduanya bertemu tatap "kejutanmu membuatku shock sayang"pria tan itu melanjutkan perkataanya seraya mengusap pipi chubby sang kekasih.

Kyungsoo kembali menunduk, entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa gugup saat ini. Selama tiga bulan menjalin kasih, ini adalah kali pertama Kyungsoo menunjukkan tubuh setengah telanjangnya pada sang kekasih. Walaupun dulu mereka pernah melakukan hal yang lebih, tapi tiga bulan ini mereka benar-benar memulai semuanya dari awal lagi tak terkecuali untuk urusan skinship. Mereka hanya sebatas berciuman, berpelukan paling intim mereka hanya cuddling yang berakhir dengan tidur bersama dengan saling memeluk satu sama lain.

"Kalau kau suka kenapa kau diam saja?"cicit Kyungsoo lirih.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa sayang?"balas Jongin, berniat menggoda sang kekasih yang kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya karena malu.

"Sekarang kita sudah dewasa Jongin, aku tak akan menolak jika kau ingin melakukanya"perlahan Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya, melayangkan tatapan sendu ke arah Jongin.

"Kau yakin?"

"Luhan dan Baekhyun bilang agar hubungan percintaan tetap awet dan tak membosankan, kita harus melakukan hubungan intim sesekali"

Kyungsoo menjawab dengan tampang polosnya setelah memberikan anggukan penuh keyakinan atas pertanyaan Jongin. Pria tan itu menyungging senyum tipis mendengar jawaban kekasih mungilnya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti mengikuti saran dari dua sahabatmu itu"Jongin berucap seraya menutup tubuh atas Kyungsoo dengan jas yang di pakainya.

"Hubungan kita baru berjalan 100 hari sayang, aku rasa belum saatnya kita melakukan hubungan intim. Bukanya aku menolakmu, jujur sebagai lelaki normal aku sangat menginginkanya tapi tidak untuk sekarang ini"Jongin kembali berucap seraya menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya aku juga masih ragu tapi mengingat apa yang pernah di katakan dua sahabatku, aku jadi takut kehilanganmu yang mungkin saja akan meninggalkanku karena bosan dengan hubungan kita yang berjalan statis seperti ini"

"Hubungan kita tidak statis, semua berjalan seperti apa yang aku inginkan. Aku ingin semuanya berjalan perlahan tapi pasti, agar aku bisa merasakan dan mengabadikan setiap momen indah yang kita lalui agar tetap terkenang saat kita tua nanti"

Kyungsoo merasa sangat lega dan tenang setelah mendengar penuturan sang kekasih. Gadis bermata bulat itu kembali di buat kagum atas kedewasaan yang di miliki kekasihnya saat ini.

.

.

Kyungsoo telah melepaskan atributnya, ia hanya menyisakan lingerie yang kini tertutup atasan piyama milik Jongin yang telah berganti pakaian. Pria tan itu memilih untuk bertelanjang dada menampilkan kotak-kotak yang menghias perut ratanya. Keduanya telah berbaring saling berpelukan, Kyungsoo menggunakan lengan Jongin sebagai alas kepalanya.

"Sayang, kau sudah tidur?"Jongin berucap lirih di sela kegiatanya mengusap rambut Kyungsoo.

"Belum, ada apa Jongin?"Kyungsoo membalas seraya mendongak untuk menatap sang kekasih.

"Bisa bantu aku sebentar?"

"Bantu apa?"

"Sepertinya little kim terbangun karena ulahmu tadi, dan rasanya cukup sulit untuk membuatnya tertidur lagi kalau kita terus dalam posisi seperti ini"Jongin berucap.

Pria tan itu sudah cukup berusaha menahan tapi kejantananya yang sudah menegang sejak tadi tak bisa lagi di toleransi. Ia butuh pelepasan dan sekedar foreplay tak akan mengingkari komitmen untuk tak melakukan hubungan intim yang ia sampaikan beberapa saat sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjauh darimu"Kyungsoo beringsut untuk menjauh tapi Jongin malah menahan gerakan Kyungsoo.

"Bukan itu maksudku sayang"Ucap Jongin.

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan agar 'dia' tertidur lagi?"Kyungsoo membalas, mata bulatnya terarah pada sesuatu yang menggembung di antara dua paha Jongin.

"Bantu aku menidurkanya lalu kita bisa tidur dengan berpelukan lagi seperti tadi"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk memahami perkataan sang kekasih. Kyungsoo merubah posisinya menjadi telentang, memberi akses sang kekasih untuk mulai menjamah tubuhnya. Gadis bermata bulat itu masih mengingat kebiasaan sang kekasih yang akan selalu membuat pasanganya puas terlebih dahulu sebelum ia meraih kepuasanya sendiri.

Jongin memulainya dengan ciuman lembut dengan melumat, menghisap dan menggigit bibir hati Kyungsoo. Jemari besarnya mulai mengusap gundukan kenyal di dada sang kekasih, perlahan tapi pasti satu persatu kancing piyama yang melekat di tubuh Kyungsoo terlepas dan kini gundukan kenyal dan padat telah itu terpampang di depan Jongin yang telah merobek lingerie yang melekat di tubuh mungil sang kekasih.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Jongin menyapa payudara Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya. Menghisap puting yang telah mengeras seperti bayi yang tengah menyusu pada ibunya. Kyungsoo hanya mampu melenguh seraya mengacak rambuh Jongin sebagai pelampisan.

"Jonginnn…ahh…enghhh"

Lenguhan Kyungsoo semakin menjadi ketika jari tengah Jongin telah berada di dalam organ intimnya. Bergerak maju mundur semakin cepat menyapa pusat kenikmatan sang gadis hingga tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo meraih bibir sang kekasih dengan rakus bersamaan dengan cairan yang terasa hangat membasahi jari Jongin.

Setelah memberi jeda selama beberapa saat, Jongin kembali menyerang Kyungsoo dengan ciuman panas untuk membangkitkan gairah sang kekasih setelah pencapaiannya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk kembali mengimbangi hasrat sang kekasih yang telah memuncak. Sadar akan tugasnya, gadis bermata bulat itu merubah posisi dengan menaiki tubuh kekar sang kekasih. Menghujani tubuh telanjang itu dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil dan juga gigitan di bagian-bagian tertentu. Jongin hanya memejamkan mata, menikmati sensasi menggelitik karena ulah sang kekasih.

"Ahh…sayang"

Jongin mulai melenguh saat jemari mungil Kyungsoo mulai mengurut kejantanya perlahan. Lenguhan selanjutnya kembali terdengar saat kini sang kekasih menjepit kejantanananya di tengah dua payudara dan sesekali gadis mungil itu menjilat ujung kejantanan Jongin yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan.

Setelah puas bermain-main, akhirnya Kyungsoo mulai menuju ke inti kegiatan intim dengan memasukkan penis besar Jongin ke dalam mulut mungilnya. Terasa penuh dan sesak karena ukuranya yang besar dan panjang.

"Oughhh… Kyungsoohhhhh…bergerak lebih cepat, sayang"

Kyungsoo mulai menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun dengan cepat, mengikuti keinginan sang kekasih. Desahan Jongin semakin intens terdengar seiring dengan gerakan cepat Kyungsoo dan tak lama kemudian semburan sperma terasa hangat memenuhi mulut kecil Kyungsoo hingga membuat gadis bermata bulat itu hampir tersedak.

Jongin menarik tubuh mungil Kyungsoo untuk ia baringkan di sampingnya. Dengan sigap, Jongin membersihkan sisa cairan cintanya yang masih tercecer di sekitar bibir mungil sang kekasih.

"Terima kasih sayang"

Jongin berucap kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat di puncak kepala sang kekasih yang hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis. Keduanya mulai memejamkan mata dengan posisi berpelukan seperti sebelumnya.

.

.

Malam sudah hampir berganti pagi, rangkaian kejutan yang mereka nikmati membuat keduanya tak menyadari betapa cepat waktu berjalan. Kyungsoo masih asyik bergelung di balik selimut tebal sedangkan Jongin telah membuka matanya. Pria tan itu bangun dan memakai pakaianya sebelum membopong tubuh mungil sang kekasih untuk ia bawa ke balkon resort tempat mereka menginap.

"Sayang bangun"Jongin berucap seraya mengusap pipi sang kekasih yang saat ini tengah bersandar di dadanya.

"Aku masih mengantuk Jongin, tunggu sebentar lagi"Kyungsoo bergumam setelah Jongin mengulang panggilanya.

"Kau bilang ingin melihat matahari terbit, ayo buka matamu dan lihat di depan sana…matahari tersenyum cantik pagi ini, sayang"

Jongin tengah duduk di lantai balkon yang menghadap langsung ke arah pantai yang kini tengah menyajikan pemandangan sunrise yang begitu cantik. Pria tan itu sengaja memasang alarm agar ia bisa terjaga tepat saat matahari terbit, ia ingin memenuhi keinginan sang kekasih yang ingin melihat pemandangan matahari terbit pagi itu.

Dengan malas Kyungsoo mulai membuka matanya perlahan, awalnya hanya ingin mengintip saja tapi mata bulat itu terbuka sepenuhnya saat melihat pemandangan indah yang kini tersaji di hadapanya.

"Cantik sekali pemandanganya, Jongin. Gomawo, telah membangunkaku"Kyungsoo berucap seraya mengusap lengan Jongin yang kini memeluknya.

"Hanya ucapan terima kasih?"Jongin membalas

"Lalu kau mau apa?"Kyungsoo mendongak untuk menatap sang kekasih.

"Morning kiss"

Jongin berucap kemudian mendaratkan kecupan di bibir sang kekasih, Kyungsoo hanya menyungging senyum sebelum kembali menyamankan posisinya untuk kembali menikmati indahnya sunrise pagi itu.

Semoga mentari yang hangat di pagi itu tak tertutup awan hitam di siang hari nanti. Sama halnya harapan untuk sang mentari, Kyungsoo juga berharap agar hubunganya dengan Jongin selalu bahagia tanpa adanya rintangan dan halangan hingga tiba saatnya mereka yakin untuk melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih serius.

Tbc…

 _My Note : Mian kalau chap ini terlalu cheesy dan gaje..pangen bikin yang manis tapi jadinya malah gaje kaya gini, moga aja masih ada yang suka dech... Makasih bagi yang masih mau meninggalkan jejaknya di kolom rivew. Sorry for typo and happy reading…_  
 _trie1288_


	6. Chapter 6

**My Lady**

 **Kim Jongin aka Kai**

 **Do Kyungsoo(Gs)**

 **Other EXO members**

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kaisoo in "My Lady" by trie1288  
**

* * *

.

.

.

Senyum manis terus menghias wajah Kyungsoo, pagi yang cerah itu ia melangkah cepat menuju bangunan bertingkat yang ada di depanya saat ini. Gadis bermata bulat itu masuk ke dalam lift lalu menekan angka 14. Hanya butuh lima menit saja bagi Kyungsoo untuk sampai di satu unit apartemen yang berada dua pintu dari lift. Kyungsoo memasukkan kombinasi angka yang telah di hafalnya di luar kepala untuk membuka pintu.

Setelah meletakkan barang bawaanya di atas meja makan, Kyungsoo bergegas menuju kamar yang kini terlihat sedikit berantakan. Suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi menandakan bahwa sang pemilik kamar tengah berada di dalam sana untuk membersihkan badannya.

Gadis bermata bulat itu langsung bergerak cepat untuk merapikan tempat tidur dan memungut beberapa pakaian yang berserakan lalu menaruhnya di tempat pakaian kotor yang ada di sudut ruangan. Setelah kamar itu rapi, Kyungsoo membawa langkahnya menuju ke sebuah lemari besar yang ada di ruangan itu untuk menyiapkan celana, kemeja dan juga jas. Tak lupa Kyungsoo juga mememilih dasi yang warnanya senada dengan kemeja yang telah ia siapkan tadi.

Gadis mungil itu terlihat asyik dengan kegiatanya hingga tak menyadari jika si pemilik kamar tengah menatapnya intens dengan senyum tampan tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kapan kau datang sayang?"Jongin berucap seraya melingkarkan dua lengannya di pinggang ramping sang kekasih yang sedikit berjengit karena kaget.

Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo setelah puas mengamatinya diam-diam sejak ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia hanya memakai bathdrope dengan handuk kecil yang masih mengalung di lehernya.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai Jongin"Kyungsoo berbalik "aku sampai beberapa saat yang lalu"ia melanjutkan perkataanya seraya mengalungkan dua lengan mungilnya di leher sang kekasih.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu sayang"

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Jongin"

Gadis mungil itu menyapa bibir sang kekasih dengan kecupan lembut, tersenyum sejenak sebelum menyambut pergerakan bibir Jongin yang kemudian membawanya pada ciuman hangat nan basah di pagi itu. Jongin terus bergerak untuk mengeksplor bibir hati kesukaanya, menghisap bagian atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian.

Aroma manis dengan rasa strawberry yang berasal dari pemoles bibir Kyungsoo membuat Jongin semakin betah berlama-lama melumat bibir hearthshape itu. Gigitan kecil mengawali pertautan lidah yang terjadi selanjutnya, sebuah erangan tertahan mengalun dari bibir si gadis membuat pria tan itu semakin bersemangat untuk meneruskan kegiatanya. Tapi tak lama kemudian sebuah pergerakan dari tangan mungil yang memukul pelan dadanya membuat Jongin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Pria tan itu tersenyum simpul setelah mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di puncak kepala sang gadis.

"Cepat ganti baju, lalu kita sarapan bersama. Aku membuat sandwich special untukmu"Kyungsoo berucap seraya melepaskan pelukan sang kekasih.

"Arraseo, aku akan menyelesaikanya dengan cepat"

"Aku tunggu di ruang makan"Ucap Kyungsoo sebelum berlalu ke ruang makan untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Pagi ini Kyungsoo bangun lebih awal dari biasanya, ia ingin membuat sarapan special untuk sang kekasih. Semalam Jongin mengirim pesan jika ia telah kembali dari Jepang. Satu minggu lebih pria tan itu berada di Jepang untuk menyelesaikan urusan pekerjaanya. Bahkan akhir pekan kemarin mereka terpaksa memendam rindu karena tak bisa bertemu seperti biasanya.

Gadis mungil itu kini tengah ada di dapur, membuat dua gelas susu untuk dirinya dan sang kekasih setelah menyiapkan sandwich yang di bawanya di meja makan beberapa saat sebelumnya.

"Sayang…"Jongin memanggil, pria tan itu sudah berada di ruang makan setelah menghabiskan lima belas menit untuk berganti pakaian.

Setelah meletakkan dua gelas susu di meja makan, Kyungsoo menghampiri sang kekasih yang tengah berdiri menunggunya. Jemari mungil itu meraih dasi yang masih tersampir di kerah baju Jongin. Pria tan itu mengisyaratkan sang kekasih untuk memasang dasinya, hal seperti ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Jongin jika Kyungsoo datang pagi-pagi seperti ini atau saat ia menginap di apartemen Kyungsoo ataupun sebaliknya.

"Apa akhir pekanmu menyenangkan, sayang?"Jongin bertanya.

"He'em, aku bermain dengan si kembar. Mereka sudah besar sekarang"Kyungsoo membalas.

Gadis bermata bulat itu menyungging senyum tipis mengingat kebersamaanya dengan putri kembar kakaknya yang ia temui di acara kumpul keluarga akhir pekan kemarin. Kyungsoo adalah anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara, ia memiliki seorang Oppa yang saat sudah menikah dan tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Mereka terlihat sangat lucu saat di foto, aku jadi ingin melihat mereka langsung"Jongin berucap, ia teringat sebuah foto yang di kirim Kyungsoo.

Gadis mungil itu berfoto bersama keponakan kembarnya dan mengirimnya pada sang kekasih melalui pesan chat.

"Aku juga belum sempat menyapa kedua orang tuamu, sayang"Jongin kembali berkata, kini wajahnya terlihat sedikit sendu. Ia merasa bersalah karena belum bisa menyapa kedua orang tua Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa Jongin, kita bisa ke sana nanti saat pekerjaanmu sedang senggang"Kyungsoo mengulas senyum, menenangkan sang kekasih "sudah siang, ayo kita sarapan"lanjutnya.

Keduanya kembali berbicang seraya menghabiskan sarapan. Kyungsoo dengan semangat menceritakan kegiatan akhir pekannya membuat Jongin terus mengulas senyum, ia merasa sangat nyaman melihat senyum dan keceriaan Kyungsoo saat ini. Stress yang sempat mendera karena padatnya pekerjaan seolah menguap karena kehadiran sang gadis pujaan.

.

Kyungsoo tengah memoles lipstick di bibir heartshapenya, saat ini ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantor seorang klien dengan di antar oleh Jongin. Sesekali ia melirik tajam pada sang kekasih yang malah membalasnya dengan senyum tampan. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah merapikan riasan bibirnya sebelum keluar dari apartemen sang kekasih, tapi saat di lift Jongin kembali menciumnya dengan sedikit brutal hingga membuat lipstick di bibirnya berantakan. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo sangat kesal dan terus mengomel pada Jongin sepanjang perjalanan.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku Jongin, Aku turun dulu"Kyungsoo berucap ketika ia telah sampai di tempat tujuan.

" Tunggu! kau tidak menciumku dulu sayang?"Jongin memegang pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang hendak turun dari mobilnya.

"Tidak, aku tak punya waktu untuk merias bibirku lagi"balas Kyungsoo, ia berusaha melepas tangan Jongin tapi pria tan itu malah menguatkan genggamanya.

"Satu kecupan saja sayang?"rengeknya.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo terpaksa menuruti keinginan sang kekaih dengan memberikan satu kecupan di bibirnya. Ia tak ingin berdebat lebih lama karena hari sudah semakin siang.

Setelah mendapatkan keinginanya Jongin dengan senang hati melepaskan tangan sang kekasih yang langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan cepat untuk menuju kantor sang klien. Pria tan itu mengulas senyum sebelum melajukan mobilnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kantornya.

.

.

Kyungsoo di arahkan menuju ke sebuah ruang tunggu oleh sekertaris dari kliennya yang bernama Dong Sicheng. Eksekutif muda asal China yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaanya untuk membuat sebuah iklan kawasan property yang tengah ia bangun.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo mengajak serta dua anggota timnya tapi mereka terjebak macet di jalan dan bisa di pastikan mereka terlambat jika memaksa untuk datang. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untu menemui klienya sendirian saja.

Sudah hampir lima belas menit Kyungsoo menunggu tapi kliennya belum juga datang, gadis mungil itu sudah mulai bosan. Ia mendesahkan nafasnya beberapa kali dan berusaha untuk bersabar hingga akhirnya seorang pria bertubuh tinggi menghampirinya seraya menyungging senyum lebar.

"Kris?"Kyungsoo berucap lirih, kaget mendapati Kris menghampirinya.

"Hai Kyungsoo, senang bertemu lagi denganmu"balas Kris seraya mengulurkan kedua tanganya, mengajak Kyungsoo untuk bersalaman.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"Kyungsoo mengutarakan rasa penasaranya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa salah kalau aku berada di kantorku sendiri?"

"Ini kantormu?"Kyungsoo sedikit kaget tapi Kris menanggapinya dengan anggukan penuh keyakinan "kalau begitu, bisakah kau menolongku untuk memanggilkan orang yang bernama Dong Sicheng? Aku ada janji denganya untuk membicarakan iklan"Kyungsoo melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Dia sedang ada urusan di China, jadi yang akan menemanimu rapat kali ini adalah aku. Lagipula Sicheng hanya menjalankan perintahku saja, dia sepupu jauh yang kuangkat menjadi direktur pelaksana di sini"Kris menjelaskan.

Gadis bermata bulat itu terdiam, ia berusaha memahami situasinya saat ini. Kyungsoo mulai berpikir jika sepertinya Kris sengaja menggunakan nama Dong Shicheng untuk mengelabui perusahaanya. Selama ini Kyungsoo dan dua sahabatnya telah sepakat untuk tak berurusan lagi dengan Kris. Setiap ada permintaan iklan yang berasal dari perusahaan Kris, sebagai pimpinan Luhan akan langsung menolaknya.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam untuk menenangkan diri, ia tak ingin gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan. Ia akan berusaha untuk menghadapi Kris dengan tenang agar ia tahu apa tujuan Kris sebanarnya, Kyungsoo tak yakin jika Kris hanya ingin membuat iklan saja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita mulai saja rapatnya"Kyungsoo berucap dengan nada tenang "jadi iklan seperti apa yang ingin anda buat, Tuan Wu?"lanjutnya.

Seperti rapat pada umumnya, Kris mulai menjelaskan tentang konsep iklan yang ia inginkan dan Kyungsoo mencatat dengan teliti apa saja yang di inginkan kliennya itu. Gadis mungil itu berusaha untuk professional.

Setelah satu setengah jam berlalu, akhirnya rapat selesai. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega, ia hendak beranjak untuk pergi tapi Kris menahan pergelangan tanganya.

"Lepas Kris, aku harus segera kembali ke kantor"ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada kesal.

"Duduklah sebentar lagi Kyungsoo, ada hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu"balas Kris dengan nada memohon membuat Kyungsoo tak kuasa untuk menolaknya.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau katakan Kris? Cepatlah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu"

"Kembalilah padaku Kyungsoo, aku masih mencintaimu"Kris menghela nafasnya sejenak "aku bertunangan dengan Zitao atas permintaan kedua orang tuaku"lanjutnya.

"Kalau aku kembali padamu, apa kau akan memutuskan pertunanganmu dengan Zitao"

Kyungsoo bertanya dengan ekspresi seserius mungkin agar terlihat meyakinkan, sengaja memancing Kris agar pria tinggi itu mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan sebenarnya.

"Tidak, aku akan tetap menikah dengan Zitao karena dia adalah kunci agar aku bisa menjadi pewaris tunggal dari usaha gabungan keluarga kami. Kau hanya perlu bersabar sebentar saja Kyungsoo, aku akan menceraikan Zitao setelah aku mendapatkan semuanya dan setelah itu kita akan menikah. Aku bisa pastikan jika Zitao tak akan mengganggumu karena aku akan membawamu tinggal di Kanada setelah menikah nanti"Kris mengungkapkan rencananya.

"Rencana yang sangat sempurna Kris. Tapi maaf, Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan rencanamu itu. Lagipula sekarang aku sudah punya kekasih dan sebentar lagi aku juga akan menikah "Kyungsoo membalas, terukir seringaian kecil di bibirnya.

"Kekasih? Maksudmu, si brengsek yang meninggalkanmu tanpa pesan?"

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu..namanya Kim Jongin dan aku tidak suka kau menyebut kekasihku dengan sebutan kasar seperti itu!"Kyungsoo sangat kesal mendengar perkataan kasar Kris.

"Wahh, aku tidak menyangka ternyata Do Kyungsoo yang keras kepala bisa luluh semudah itu pada pria yang telah meninggalkanya bertahun-tahun tanpa kabar"Kris tertawa meledek "hati-hati Kyungsoo, siapa tahu dia sudah punya tunangan atau bahkan istri yang ia sembunyikan darimu"lanjutnya.

"Tidak semua pria sama seperti dirimu Kris, jadi jangan repot-repot mengarang cerita murahan seperti itu. Aku sangat mengenal siapa kekasihku"

Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Kris yang masih terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang cukup menusuk hatinya. Pria tinggi itu memang membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi tapi dalam hati ia bertekad untuk terus mendekati Kyungsoo dan berusaha meluluhkan hatinya seperti apa yang di lakukan Jongin.

Sesampainya di kantor Kyungsoo langsung menuju ke ruanganya. Gadis bermata bulat itu tampak mendesah pelan setelah membaca kembali hasil rapatnya bersama Kris. Saat ini Kyungsoo harus mengambil keputusan sendiri karena untuk sementara ia yang bertanggung jawab penuh untuk semua project pembuatan iklan yang masuk ke perusahaanya.

Luhan sedang berada di China untuk membantu perusahaan ayahnya yang sedang mengalami sedikit masalah, sedangkan Baekhyun sudah resmi mengambil cuti sejak seminggu yang lalu karena usia kandunganya sudah memasuki bulan ke delapan.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tetap mengerjakan project iklan yang di minta oleh Kris. Kyungsoo langsung mengumpulkan anggota timnya untuk membahas konsep iklan property itu, ia ingin mengerjakan project iklan itu secepat mungkin agar urusanya dengan Kris juga cepat selesai.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memijit pelipis kepalanya yang terasa pening, dua anggota timnya baru saja tiba di kantor setelah menunjukkan konsep iklan yang mereka buat pada Kris. Sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Kris kembali menolak konsep yang ia ajukan. Dua minggu telah berlalu dan sudah sejak seminggu yang lalu Kyungsoo telah beberapa kali mengajukan konsep iklan pada Kris tapi pria tinggi itu selalu menolaknya dengan berbagai alasan.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tahu alasanya tapi selama ini ia berusaha untuk melawan keinginan pria tinggi itu. Kris ingin Kyungsoo sendiri yang menyampaikan konsep itu padanya tapi Kyungsoo tak pernah mau melakukanya. Kyungsoo selalu mengirim dua atau tiga anggota timnya untuk menemui Kris dan itu membuat Kris marah hingga sengaja menolak konsep yang Kyungsoo tawarkan melalui anggota timnya.

Tapi kali ini Kyungsoo tak bisa menahanya lagi, tingkah kekanakan Kris telah membuat beberapa project lain terbengkalai. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menemui Kris dengan mengajaknya makan siang bersama.

.

Kyungsoo dan Kris sudah berada di restoran Jepang, keduanya tengah menikmati menu makan siang yang baru saja di antar oleh seorang pelayan. Tak ada yang bicara setelah keduanya bertegur sapa di awal pertemuan.

"Wahh, kenyang sekali rasanya"Kris berucap, membuka pembicaraan setelah keduanya menghabiskan makanan "sekalipun menu makanan ini sama seperti yang aku nikmati kemarin, tapi rasanya berbeda saat aku menikmatinya bersamamu"lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo hanya menghelas nafas, enggan membalas kata-kata rayuan Kris.

"Apa kau membawa konsep iklanya? Kemarikan, aku akan menandatanganinya"Kris kembali berucap, berusaha langsung ke topik pembicaraan agar Kyungsoo mau merespon perkataanya.

"Aku tidak membawanya"Kyungsoo membalas singkat.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sengaja mengajakku bertemu untuk membahas hal itu? atau kau ingin aku datang ke kantormu? baiklah, dengan senang hati aku akan ke kantormu dan langsung menandatangani konsep iklan yang kau ajukan tadi"Kris mengulas senyum penuh percaya diri.

"Tidak seperti itu Kris, jangan terlalu percaya diri"Kyungsoo menjeda ucapanya "aku mengajakmu bertemu untuk mengatakan kalalu aku tak akan melanjutkan project iklan darimu dan pernyataan resmi dari perusahaan akan di kirim via email ke kantormu nanti sore, jadi silahkan cari perusahaan periklanan lain yang bisa menghasilkan konsep seperti apa yang kau inginkan"lanjut Kyungsoo dengan nada tegas.

"Apa? Kau tidak bisa seperti itu Kyungsoo? Kau tahu pasti apa alasanku menolak konsep yang kau ajukan bukan?"

"Iya kau benar, tapi aku merasa tersinggung Kris. Kau tidak menghargai kerja keras timku untuk membuat konsep iklan itu dengan menolaknya berkali-kali dengan alasan yang egois dan kekanakan seperti itu"

"Oke, aku minta maaf untuk itu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu tersinggung Kyungsoo"Kris sedikit mengiba saat menyadari kesalahanya.

"Maaf Kris, tapi keputusanku sudah bulat. Selai itu aku juga berpikir jika lebih baik kita akhiri project ini sebelum menimbulkan kesalah pahaman bagi pasangan kita masing-masing"

"Bagus kalau kekasihmu salah paham, karena itu memang tujuanku agar aku bisa dengan mudah untuk merebutmu darinya"Kris menyeriangi.

"Jangan bermimpi Kris, aku tak akan pernah mau kembali padamu"Kyungsoo memberi tekanan pada setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Harusnya kau bersikap adil, Kyungsoo. Aku dan pria Kim itu sama-sama pernah menjadi mantan kekasihmu, kalau kau bisa memberi kesempatan padanya harusnya kau juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku dengan memberiku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang pernah ku lakukan padamu dulu"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, Kris. Aku kembali bersama Jongin, karena aku masih mencintainya" Kyungsoo menjeda ucapannya sejenak untuk mengambil nafas "sekarang aku juga menyadari jika perasaan yang aku rasakan padamu dulu bukanlah perasaan cinta. Aku memang menyukaimu tapi aku tak merasa kehilanganmu saat hubungan kita berakhir, hal itu sangat jauh berbeda dengan apa yang aku rasakan pada Jongin"lanjutnya.

"Kau tak perlu mengarang cerita seperti itu hanya untuk membuatku menyerah, Kyungsoo"

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya Kris, terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak!"

Kyungsoo mengakhiri pembicaraan dan beranjak untuk pergi. Kris sempat menahan dengan memegang lenganya tapi Kyungsoo menghempaskanya dengan keras dan langsung pergi tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Kris yang memintanya untuk kembali.

Gadis mungil itu berjalan tergesa keluar dari restoran, wajahnya tampak tegang dan kesal. Ia langsung menghentikan taksi begitu sampai di luar restoran dan meminta supir taksi untuk segera mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan restoran itu.

Pria tinggi itu tampak menggeram keras karena kesal, ia terlambat mengejar Kyungsoo karena harus membayar tagihan terlebih dahulu. Kris meninggalkan restoran dengan wajah penuh amarah dan kekesalan.

Tak beda jauh dengan Kris, seorang pria tan kini juga tengah menggeram karena kesal. Jongin sempat berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo ketika masuk ke dalam restoran tadi, ia sempat menyapa tapi sang kekasih tak melihat bahkan tak menghiraukanya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Jongin kesal, melainkan kehadiran pria tinggi bernama Kris yang ia lihat keluar tak lama berselang setelah Kyungsoo keluar dari restoran itu

Bermacam prasangka buruk mulai memenuhi benak Jongin, hal itu membuatnya tak dapat fokus untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanya siang itu. Setelah cukup lama bergelut dengan pikiranya, akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan pada sang kekasih dan mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama sore nanti. Senyum tipis terlihat di bibir Jongin saat mendapati balasan pesan dari sang kekasih yang menerima ajakannya dengan senang hati.

Sementara saat ini Kyungsoo tengah berbincang dengan Luhan, sahabatnya itu telah kembali dari China beberapa jam lalu. Kyungsoo langsung menceritakan semuanya pada sang sahabat dan Luhan sangat kesal mendengarnya. Luhan mendukung keputusan Kyungsoo untuk membatalkan project pembuatan iklan untuk Kris bahkan ia juga berjanji akan langsung turun tangan untuk menyingkirkan Kris jika nanti pria tinggi itu masih terus mengganggu sahabat mungilnya.

.

.

Malam telah tiba, Kyungsoo tengah sibuk di dapur yang ada di apartemen Jongin untuk memasak makan malam sedangkan sang tuan rumah tampak menunggu dengan menonton tayangan music di televisi. Sesuai rencana, sore tadi keduanya pulang bersama dengan Jongin yang menjemput Kyungsoo di kantornya. Jongin sempat mengajak sang kekasih untuk makan malam di restoran favorit mereka tapi Kyungsoo menolaknya dan memilih untuk makan malam di rumah dengan menu yang di masaknya sendiri.

"Jongin, makananya sudah siap. Ayo kita makan"

Jongin langsung bergegas menuju ruang makan begitu mendengar panggilan sang kekasih.

"Wahh, sup ayam yang sangat enak"Jongin berucap seraya mengacungkan jempolnya, memuji masakan sang kekasih setelah mencicipinya.

"Aku sengaja memasak makanan kesukaanmu jadi makanlah yang banyak, Jongin"

"Arraseo, aku pasti akan menghabiskan semuanya"

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang melihat sang kekasih begitu lahap memakan makanan yang di masaknya.

Setelah makan, keduanya bergegas untuk mandi. Mereka bergantian menggunakan kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Jongin, Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu dan Jongin setelahnya. Gadis bermata bulat itu memutuskan untuk menginap di apartemen sang kekasih, kini ia tengah berbaring di tempat tidur seraya memainkan ponselnya, menunggu sang kekasih selesai membersihkan badannya.

Jongin telah keluar dari kamar mandi, pria tan itu hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaos longgar saja sebagai baju tidurnya. Jongin tidak terlalu suka mengenakan piyama saat tidur. Ia langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dan kini keduanya bersiap untuk tidur dengan posisi berpelukan. Kyungsoo tampak menyamankan diri dalam dekapan Jongin, sesekali ia menggesekkan hidungnya di dada bidang sang kekasih.

"Jongin, kau sudah tidur?"Kyungsoo berucap, memecah keheningan setelah ucapan selamat tidur beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Belum, ada apa sayang?"Jongin membalas, ia meregangkan pelukannya.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu"cicit Kyungsoo lirih.

Setelah menundanya sekian lama akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengatakan tentang pertemuanya dengan Kris pada Jongin. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin mengatakanya langsung setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kris beberapa waktu yang lalu, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena saat itu Jongin sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanya. Kyungsoo sering menjumpai Jongin tertidur di meja kerjanya saat ia mengunjungi sang kekasih di pagi hari untuk membawakan sarapan.

"Ada masalah apa sayang?"Jongin mengusap lembut kepala Kyungsoo.

"Tentang Kris"Kyungsoo berucap lirih.

"Kris? Ada apa denganya?"Jongin bertanya dengan nada tenang.

Jongin memang sangat penasaran akan kejadian tadi siang, tapi ia berusaha untuk menguasai diri dan bersabar. Jongin percaya sepenuhnya pada Kyungsoo dan ia yakin cepat atau lambat sang kekasih pasti akan menjelaskan tentang Kris padanya.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang, Kyungsoo mulai menceritakan semuanya. Dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kris hingga kejadian tadi siang yang sempat sempat di lihat sendiri oleh Jongin.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakanya sekarang, sayang?"Jongin bertanya dengan nada lembut walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat kesal saat itu.

"Maaf Jongin, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu dengan menyembunyikan hal ini. Aku hanya berpikir untuk tak menambah beban pikiranmu dengan masalah Kris di saat kau tengah di sibukkan dengan urusan pekerjaan seperti sekarang ini"

"Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu, sayang"Jongin menjeda ucapanya untuk meraih jemari mungil Kyungsoo kemudian menciumnya lembut "aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku hingga aku lengah dan membiarkanmu dalam kesulitan karena kehadiran Kris "Jongin melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Gwaenchanha, Jongin"Kyungsoo mengusap pipi Jongin.

"Tapi aku merasa buruk karena tak bisa melindungimu darinya"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Jongin, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik selama ini"

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo, sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku sampai kehilanganmu lagi"

"Kau tak perlu mencemaskan hal itu Jongin, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu untuk orang lain karena selama 7 tahun ini tak ada orang lain yang bisa menggetarkan hatiku selain dirimu. Kris tak pernah punya arti apa-apa untukku karena saat aku bersamanya dulu, sisi hatiku tetap bertahan untukmu tak tergoyahkan sama sekali walaupun aku terus mengingkarinya saat itu"

"Aku merasa lega sekarang, terima kasih karena telah mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan selama ini sayang"

"Sama-sama Jongin, aku juga lega karena telah menyadari dan mengungkapkan semua ini padamu"Kyungsoo mengulas senyum manis "jika nanti Kris datang padamu dan mencoba untuk mengusikmu hadapi saja dengan tenang, jangan terpancing emosi. Kau mengerti kan, Jongin?"

Kyungsoo tahu jika Kris tak akan tinggal diam setelah penolakanya tadi siang, pria tinggi itu akan menggunakan segala cara untuk kembali mengusiknya. Setelah pendekatan langsung yang ia lakukan gagal, Kris pasti akan kembali mengusik hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin dengan berusaha memancing emosi Jongin.

Kyungsoo akan melakukan apapun agar sang kekasih tak masuk perangkap Kris. Gadis bermata bulat itu sangat mengenal bagaimana sifat kekasihnya, sisi posesif Jongin akan membuatnya cepat di landa emosi jika ada seseorang yang mencoba mengusik dirinya. Untuk itu sementara ini, Kyungsoo akan terus berada di sisi Jongin agar pria tan tetap tenang dan bisa menguasai dirinya.

"Baiklah sayang, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Sekarang sudah malam, ayo kita tidur"Jongin menutup pembicaraan.

"Jaljayeo, Jongin"Kyungsoo kembali mengucap selamat tidur setelah mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir sang kekasih.

"Hm, semoga mimpi indah sayang"Jongin membalas seraya meraih tubuh mungil sang kekasih kembali kedalam dekapanya, memeluknya erat agar tubuh mungil itu terlindung dari hawa dingin malam itu.

Sejak malam itu Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama sang kekasih untuk sementara waktu. Sebenarnya itu adalah ide dari Jongin, pria tan itu tak ingin membiarkan sang kekasih dalam bahaya jika ia tinggal sendiri di apartemennya. Kris sangat hafal di mana Kyungsoo tinggal dan ia bisa datang kapan saja untuk menyambangi tempat tinggal Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Empat hari sudah berlalu dan setiap harinya Kyungsoo menjalani peran layaknya seorang istri bagi Jongin. Ia selalu menyiapkan keperluan sang kekasih sebelum beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Di malam hari Kyungsoo juga selalu menunggu Jongin untuk makan malam bersama. Jika sedang tak acara dengan klien Jongin pasti akan makan malam di rumah bersama Kyungsoo tapi jika ia tak bisa pulang cepat, Jongin pasti akan mengirim pesan pada sang kekasih untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu tanpa menunggunya. Untuk urusan tidur, keduanya selalu tidur bersama dan selama empat hari ini keduanya masih bisa menahan diri. Mereka hanya beberapa kali melakukan foreplay seperti sebelumnya sangat tengah mandi bersama.

Kyungsoo tengah gelisah, sudah hampir tiga puluh menit ia berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tengah apartemen Jongin. Gadis bermata bulat itu tengah menunggu sang kekasih yang belum juga pulang. Dua jam telah berlalu dari jam pulang kontor Jongin biasanya, pria tan itu tak mengatakan jika malam ini ia akan lembur. Kyungsoo juga sudah menghubungi sekertaris Jongin dan sekertarisnya mengatakan jika Jongin sudah keluar untuk pulang sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Detik dan menit berlalu, Kyungsoo masih tetap menunggu dalam kecemasan. Ia sudah berkali-kali menghubungi sang kekasih tapi panggilanya selalu tersambung pada kotak suara. Kyungsoo takut terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin, tak biasanya pria tan itu terlambat pulang tanpa memberi kabar seperti saat ini.

"Jongiiiiiiin"

Kyungsoo menghambur ke pelukan sang kekasih yang baru saja sampai, tepat tengah malam pria tan itu sampai di apartemennya dalam keadaan lusuh dan sedikit berantakan.

"Maaf sayang, aku terlambat"ucap Jongin lirih, seraya membalas pelukan erat sang kekasih.

"Apa yang terjadi Jongin? Kenapa wajahmu penuh luka memar seperti itu? dan pakaianmu juga lusuh sekali"Kyungsoo bertanya setelah melepas pelukan dan ia sangat shock mendapati keadaan sang kekasih.

"Aku berkelahi dengan Kris"jawab Jongin lirih.

"Apa!"Kyungsoo tersentak kaget mendengar jawaban Jongin, apa yang ia cemaskan sejak tadi menjadi kenyataan.

Kyungsoo membimbing sang kekasih untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah, kemudian ia bergerak cepat untuk mengambil kotak obat dan potongan es yang di balut dalam kain untuk mengompres wajah memar sang kekasih.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku, kenapa kau sampai berkelahi dengan Kris?"Kyungsoo bertanya setelah selesai mengobati luka memar di wajah Jongin.

"Aku sengaja menemuinya karena menurut orang suruhanku dia terus saja membuntutimu saat kau sedang berada di luar kantor, bahkan ia juga pernah beberapa kali mengunjungi apartemenmu dalam keadaan mabuk. Aku sangat kesal dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemuinya"

"Jadi kau menyuruh orang untuk mengawasi Kris selama ini?"

"Iya, aku sudah lengah satu kali dan aku tak ingin mengulanginya lagi"

"Lalu apa yang dia katakan sampai membuat marah dan berkelahi denganya?"

"Selama pembicaraan, dia terus saja memancing emosiku. Seperti perintahmu, aku sudah berusaha untuk menahan diriku sebisa mungkin agar tak terpancing tapi saat dia mengatakan kalau dia telah menidurimu berkali-kali aku tak bisa menahan diriku lagi, Kyungsoo"Jongin menjeda ucapanya, pria tan itu melayangkan tatapan sendu pada sang kekasih "hatiku sangat sakit saat mendengarnya, sekalipun aku tahu jika semua itu tidaklah benar"lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo tak dapat berkata apapun, jika ia berada di posisi Jongin mungkin ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kyungsoo tak menyangka jika Kris akan mengatakan kebohongan besar seperti itu pada sang kekasih.

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku tak bisa menepati janjiku padamu"Jongin kembali berucap seraya menggenggam jemari mungil sang kekasih.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, gadis mungil itu terus menunduk untuk menyembunyikan butiran bening yang kini telah membasahi pipi chubbynya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Jongin langsung meraih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo untuk di peluknya.

Gadis bermata bulat itu terus menggumamkan kata maaf di sela isak tangisnya, ia menyesal telah menyakiti hati sang kekasih karena ulah Kris. Sama halnya dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo juga merasa sakit hati mendengar kebohongan yang di sampaikan oleh Kris pada sang kekasih. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat Kyungsoo menangis saat ini, jauh di lubuk hatinya gadis mungil itu takut jika sang kekasih menaruh rasa curiga padanya karena kebohongan yang di sampaikan oleh Kris.

Tbc…

 _My Note : Agak panjang lagi tapi not only kaisoo, moga chingu semua ga bosen ya bacanya.._  
 _Makasih untuk yang udah nyempetin waktunya buat baca dan review di chap sebelumnya, sorry for typo and happy reading…._


	7. Chapter 7

**My Lady**

 **Kim Jongin aka Kai**

 **Do Kyungsoo(Gs)**

 **Other EXO members**

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kaisoo in "My Lady" by trie1288  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam sudah semakin larut Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di kamar, mereka tengah bersiap untuk tidur. Setelah membersihkan badannya Jongin menyusul Kyungsoo yang telah berbaring terlebih dahulu di tempat tidur. Gadis mungil telah memejamkan mata, tapi ia belum terlelap. Setelah tangisnya reda, Kyungsoo langsung ke kamar dan bersiap untuk tidur tanpa menghiraukan sang kekasih yang menyuruhnya untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu.

Jongin tahu jika Kyungsoo belum makan malam karena menunggunya. Jongin juga melihat makanan yang masih utuh di meja makan, ketika ia melewati ruang makan saat hendak mengambil air di lemari pendingin yang ada di dapur.

"Selamat tidur sayang, semoga mimpi indah"Jongin berucap setelah memberikan kecupan di kepala Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah berbaring memunggunginya.

Pria tan itu tahu jika sang gadis masih merasa sedih atas apa yang terjadi padanya malam ini. Ia sudah berusaha menenangkan dengan mengatakan bahwa apa yang terjadi padanya malam ini bukanlah karena kesalahanya tapi gadis mungil itu masih saja menyalahkan dirinya. Jika sudah seperti ini, Jongin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ia akan membiarkan Kyungsoo menangis untuk meluapkan kesedihan di hatinya.

"Jongin"

Panggilan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin kembali membuka mata dan membalik badannya untuk menatap sang kekasih yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Ada apa sayang?"tanya Jongin lembut di sertai senyum tipis yang tersungging di bibirnya.

"Aku ingin kita melakukan 'itu' sekarang"ucap Kyungsoo seraya mengalihkan pandanganya untuk menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Melakukan apa sayang?"

"Melakukan hubungan intim yang sesungguhnya, Jongin"mata bulat Kyungsoo kini tepat mengarah ke mata Jongin yang masih menatap dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin melakukanya, heum?"Jongin kembali menyungging senyum seraya mengusap pipi chubby sang kekasih.

"Kita sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai, apa kita harus punya alasan khusus untuk melakukan itu?"

"Aku lelah sekali malam ini sayang, lain kali saja ya"

"Tidak mau, aku mau malam ini!"

Kyungsoo bangun dari posisinya untuk duduk dan mulai membuka kancing piyama yang ia kenakan tapi Jongin langsung menghentikanya dan memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hentikan Kyungsoo!"Jongin berucap tegas.

"Kenapa? Apa tubuhku tidak menarik? Apa aku tidak sexy hingga kau enggan untuk bercinta denganku?"

"Bukan karena itu, aku menolak karena aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini"

"Jangan mencari alasan Jongin, aku tak memikirkan apa-apa saat ini. Aku hanya ingin kita melakukan hubungan intim yang sesungguhnya karena aku ingin belajar bagaimana cara untuk memuaskanmu jika kita sudah menikah nanti!"

"Yang mencari alasan bukan aku tapi kau, Kyungsoo"Jongin menjeda ucapanya untuk mengambil nafas "kau mengajakku berhubungan intim karena ingin membuktikan bahwa apa yang Kris tuduhkan padamu tidaklah benar. Bukan begitu Kyungsoo?"Jongin melanjutkan perkataanya.

Gadis bermata bulat itu hanya terdiam seraya menundukkan kepalanya, apa yang di katakan sang kekasih memang benar. Kyungsoo terus terpikir akan kebohongan yang di sampaikan Kris pada Jongin. Dan setelah cukup lama bergelut dengan pikirannya, akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengajak Jongin berhubungan intim dengan tujuan agar sang kekasih tahu jika apa yang katakan Kris hanyalah omong kosong belaka.

"Mencintai berarti mempercayai sepenuhnya dan jika aku mencintaimu berarti aku percaya sepenuhnya padamu tanpa pernah meragukanmu sedikitpun. Aku tidak perduli apa yang orang lain katakan tentangmu, sayang"Jongin berucap, kini nada bicaranya sudah kembali lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa janji untuk menahan diriku sampai kita menikah nanti, tapi aku akan melakukanya di saat yang tepat, saat di mana kita benar-benar menginginkanya karena cinta seperti apa yang kau katakan di awal tadi"Jongin melanjutkan perkataanya seraya meraih jemari mungil sang gadis yang kini kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Jangan menangis lagi sayang, kau sudah banyak menangis malam ini"

Jongin mengangat dagu Kyungsoo, mengusap butiran air mata di pipinya kemudian menuntun sang kekasih untuk kembali berbaring.

"Sekarang sudah hampir pagi jadi jangan pikirkan apa-apa lagi dan tidurlah"Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

Pria tan itu lantas berbaring di samping sang kekasih dan mulai memejamkan matanya, ia berharap sang kekasih akan mengerti dan tak lagi menyalahkan dirinya. Jongin tak ingin hubunganya dengan Kyungsoo memburuk hanya karena omong kosong Kris. Pria tinggi itu akan merasa menang jika Kyungsoo dan Jongin sampai bertengkar. Tidak! Jongin tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

.

.

.

Hari sudah pagi, Kyungsoo telah selesai membuat sarapan dan juga menyiapkan perlengkapan Jongin seperti biasanya. Gadis mungil itu kini tengah menunggu sang kekasih di ruang makan seraya memainkan ponselnya.

"Selamat pagi, sayang"sapa Jongin, pria tan itu duduk di seberang yang kakasih.

"Selamat pagi, Jongin"balas Kyungsoo di sertai senyuman tipis sekilas.

"Mianhae Jongin, aku kesiangan saat bangun tadi jadi aku hanya bisa menyiapkan sarapan sederhana seperti ini"Kyungsoo kembali berucap seraya memberikan piring yang berisi roti panggang dan telur mata sapi pada sang kekasih.

"Tak apa sayang, walaupun sederhana tapi kalau kau yang membuatnya pasti terasa istimewa untukku"

Kyungsoo hanya mengulas senyum tipis saat mendengar jawaban Jongin. Suasana sarapan pagi ini terasa hening, Kyungsoo tampak serius menikmati sarapannya tanpa mengajak sang kekasih untuk berbincang seperti biasanya. Jongin ingin memulai pembicaraan, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat wajah manis Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat murung pagi itu.

"Jongin-aa, pagi ini kau tak perlu mengantarku ke kantor karea aku akan berangkat bersama Luhan, dia sedang dalam perjalanan dari apartemen Sehun dan akan sampai sebentar lagi"ucap Kyungsoo setelah menghabiskan sarapanya.

"Apa kalian akan bertemu klien pagi ini?"

"Tidak, kami akan melihat lokasi yang akan di jadikan tempat untuk syuting iklan di daerah Icheon"

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu. Hati-hati dalam perjalanan dan jangan lupa mengabariku jika kalian sudah sampai di sana"

"Arraseo. Aku turun dulu, Luhan sudah menungguku di bawah"

Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya setelah menerima pesan dari Luhan yang mengatakan jika ia sudah sampai. Setelah mengambil tas, gadis bermata bulat itu langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan sang kekasih yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Dia bahkan tak memberikan morning kiss untukku"Jongin bergumam lirih.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas begitu sampai di lift yang akan membawanya turun, gadis mungil itu sengaja menghindar dari sang kekasih. Kebetulan Luhan mengirim pesan dan meminta Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya ke Icheon pagi ini. Kyungsoo tak marah pada Jongin, ia hanya merasa sedikit canggung karena perdebatan semalam.

.

.

.

Jongin telah sampai di kantor, dan kedatanganya telah di tunggu oleh seorang pria yang kini tersenyum ramah padanya. Pria itu bernama Kim Jongdae, pengacara pribadi Jongin yang bertugas mengatasi setiap masalah yang menimpa pria tan itu. Apapun masalahnya, Jongdae selalu bisa mengatasi dengan baik dengan kecerdikan dan kesabaran yang di milikinya.

"Jadi bagaimana hyung?"Jongin memulai pembicaraan, keduanya memang selalu menggunakan panggilan akrab jika mereka hanya bicara berdua seperti saat ini.

Jongdae bersahabat dengan Jeonmyeon dan sang kakak juga yang merekomendasikan Jongdae saat Jongin tengah mencari seorang pengacara pribadi ketika ia baru saja di tunjuk untuk menjadi direktur oleh Ayahnya.

"Aku sudah mengurus semuanya, Jongin"Jongdae tersenyum ramah "awalnya mereka menolak untuk berdamai tapi setelah aku menunjukkan bukti pengintaian yang kau kumpulkan, akhirnya pihak Kris memilih untuk berdamai"lanjutnya.

Sebenarnya malam tadi, Jongin dan Kris di laporkan ke polisi oleh pemilik café tempat mereka bertemu. Urusan di kantor polisi membuat Jongin terpaksa pulang sampai larut malam karena ia harus menunggu Jongdae mengajukan permohonan pada polisi agar tak memasukkanya ke dalam sel dan mengijinkanya untuk pulang.

Jongin tak ingin membuat sang kekasih khawatir sepanjang malam karena menunggunya dan ia juga sengaja merahasiakan kejadian di kantor polisi dari sang kekasih. Jongin tak ingin Kyunngsoo semakin merasa bersalah jika mengetahuinya.

Otak licik Kris langsung bekerja dengan cepat, ia memanfaatkan kejadian malam itu untuk menuntut Jongin yang memang bersalah karena telah memukul Kris terlebih dahulu. Tapi ternyata Jongin telah bersiap diri untuk menghadapi kelicikan Kris.

Pria tan itu telah mengumpulkan bukti dari hasil pengintainya selama ini dan ia berniat mengirimnya pada calon mertua Kris yang terkenal over protectif pada putri semata wayangnya, Zitao. Kebetulan saat ini Jongin sedang dekat dengan calon mertua Kris karena perusahaan mereka tengah menjalin kerja sama.

Jika sudah seperti itu Kris tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi dan dengan sangat terpaksa Ia menyerah pada Jongin dari pada harus kehilangan kesempatan untuk menikah dengan Zitao.

Jongin kini telah menunjukkan siapa dirinya, pria tan itu tak akan segan untuk menghancurkan Kris dan keluarganya jika pria tinggi itu kembali mengusik hubunganya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo hyung, maaf karena kemarin malam aku telah menyita waktu santaimu bersama keluarga"

"Sama-sama Jongin. Kau tak perlu sungkan seperti itu karena tugasku sebagai pengacaramu adalah menyelesaikan semua malasah yang datang padamu, kapanpun dan di manapun"

" Arraseo hyung"

Mereka mengakhiri perbincangan karena Jongin harus segera menghadiri beberapa rapat penting dan Jongdae langsung kembali ke kantornya.

Akhirnya pria tan itu bisa bernafas lega karena ia telah berhasil menjauhkan Kris dengan caranya sendiri. Kini Pria tinggi itu tak akan lagi mengganggu hubunganya dengan sang kekasih dan Jongin hanya perlu menyelesaikan sedikit kesalahpahaman yang membuat hubunganya dengan sang kekasih sedikit renggang pagi tadi.

Tapi sayangnya harapan Jongin tak berjalan sesuai dengan kenyataan, Kyungsoo memutuskan pulang ke rumah orang tuanya sepulang dari Icheon sore tadi. Gadis bermata bulat itu mengirim pesan tepat ketika Jongin hendak keluar kantor untuk menjemputnya. Ini adalah hari jum'at dan mau tak mau Jongin harus melewatkan akhir pekannya tanpa sang kekasih kali ini.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan dengan lesu menuju sofa ruang tengah yang ada di rumah besar itu, ia terlihat tak bersemangat hingga membuat Jeonmyeon dan Yixing mengerutkan keningnya karena heran. Jongin juga memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah orang tuanya.

"Kau kenapa Jongin? Kenapa lemas seperti itu? Apa kau sakit?"Yixing menghampiri adik iparnya.

"Tidak noona, aku hanya lelah saja"Jongin membalas lirih

"Lelah badan atau lelah hati?"Jeonmyeon menyahut, menggoda sang adik.

Jeonmyeon sangat hafal bagaimana sifat adiknya. Hanya dengan melihat saja ia sudah tahu jika Jongin tengah ada masalah dengan kekasihnya.

"Tumben kau di rumah hyung?"Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hanya mampir sebentar sambil mengantar kakak iparmu pulang, masih ada jadwal operasi jadi aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit sebentar lagi"balas Jeonmyeon.

Saat ini Yixing tengah hamil enam bulan dan siang tadi ia datang ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin yang di lakukan setiap bulan.

"Kapan eomma pulang hyung?"Jongin kembali bertanya.

"Mungkin besok sore"Jawab Jeonmyeon singkat.

"Besok? Apa eomma ada operasi penting hyung? tumben sekali sampai menginap di Rumah sakit seperti itu"

"Eomma sedang menghadiri seminar di Jeju, Jongin"Yixing membalas ucapan adik iparnya, mertuanya memang pamit untuk menghadiri seminar di Jeju kemarin pagi.

"Jeju? Berarti Appa pergi ke Jeju untuk menyusul eomma?"

"Appa juga pergi ke Jeju?"kini Jeonmyeon yang bertanya.

"Iya, Appa terlihat buru-buru saat pergi tadi. Bahkan Appa mengabaikanku, padahal ada sesuatu yang ingin ku sampaikan padanya"Jongin membalas dengan wajah cemberut karena kesal

"Jangan merajuk seperti itu, mungkin appa memang ada urusan di sana. Ada masalah apa? bicarakan denganku saja, siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu"Jeonmyeon menyahut, sedangkan Yixing hanya tersenyum melihat Jongin cemberut seperti anak kecil.

"Masalah pekerjaan, hyung tak akan mengerti"balas Jongin lirih sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jeonmyeon dan Yixing untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jongin hanya menikmati liburanya dengan bermain bersama anjing kesayanganya di pagi hari. Siang harinya ia hanya bermalas-malasan di depan televisi untuk menonton tayangan kartun pororo. Kartun favorit sang kekasih yang sangat ia rindukan saat ini.

Sejak semalam Jongin terus memikirkan Kyungsoo. Gadis bermata bulat itu tak menghubunginya, ia hanya sesekali saja membalas pesan chat darinya dengan jawaban singkat dan padat.

"Astaga Jongin, kenapa berantakan seperti ini?"Eomma Jongin menyapa dengan sedikit omelan ketika baru saja tiba di rumah.

Hari sudah malam, dan Jongin masih belum bergerak dari depan televisi sejak siang tadi. Jeonmyeon sempat menghubungi Yeri dan meminta adik sepupunya itu untuk menghibur Jongin. Yeri datang dan mengajak Jongin untuk pergi ke bioskop dan makan malam bersama tapi Jongin langsung menolaknya.

"Oh…Eomma dan Appa sudah pulang"Jongin membalas.

"Ada apa Jongin? kenapa kau terlihat kusut seperti itu?"sang eomma kembali bertanya.

"Tak ada apa-apa eomma"

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Jongin?"sang Appa yang baru datang langsung menyahut, Ia masih ingat jika putranya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu saat ia hendak berangkat ke Jeju kemarin siang.

"Itu bukan hal yang penting. Appa dan eomma pasti lelah, silahkan istirahat saja"balas Jongin, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jongin kembali menikmati kesendiriannya setelah Ayah dan Ibunya berlalu untuk beristirahat. Ia masih enggan untuk beranjak ke kamarnya sekalipun malam sudah larut. Jongin kembali mengirim pesan chat pada sang kekasih tapi ia tak mendapat balasan.

.

.

Pagi ini anggota keluarga Kim telah berkumpul untuk sarapan bersama. Jeonmyeon yang mendapat jatah libur telah terlihat tampan, ia hendak mengajak sang istri untuk pergi berkencan. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim juga sudah terlihat segar karena telah beristirahat setelah pulang dari Jeju semalam. Diantara semua orang yang ada di ruang makan, Jonginlah yang paling berantakan. Pria tan itu baru saja bangun, karena paksaan sang Ibu.

"Aku selesai"Jongin berucap setelah menghabiskan setangkup roti dan segelas susu yang di siapkan oleh Ibunya.

Pria tan itu beranjak meninggalkan meja makan tanpa memperdulikan sang Ibu yang memanggilnya untuk berbincang terlebih dahulu. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim memang selalu memanfaatkan sedikit waktu setelah sarapan untuk berbicang dengan semua anggota keluarga jika mereka tengah berkumpul seperti saat ini.

"Sepertinya Jongin sedang merajuk"Jeonmyeon berucap.

"Jongin terus diam seperti itu sejak datang ke sini kemarin malam"Yixing menambahkan.

Sang Ayah hanya menghela nafas kasar, Ia menyadari kesalahan karena telah mengabaikan putra bungsunya yang mungkin ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu yang penting dua hari yang lalu. Tanpa menunggu lama akhirnya Tuan dan Nyonya Kim menghampiri putra bungsunya yang kini kembali bermalas-malasan di ruang tengah. Sedangkan Jeonmyeon dan Yixing langsung pergi, mereka tak ingin mencampuri urusan adiknya.

"Jongin-aa, eomma mewakili appa ingin meminta maaf padamu"sang Ibu membuka pembicaraan.

"Maaf untuk apa Eomma?"Jongin membalas.

"Sebenarnya eomma yang meminta Appamu untuk menyusul eomma di Jeju. Kami harus mengurus sesuatu yang penting di sana, jadi Appa terpaksa mengabaikanmu kemarin"Eomma Jongin kembali berucap, wanita paruh baya itu berusaha selembut mungkin menghadapi sikap kekanakan putra bungsunya itu.

Sekalipun Jongin terlihat dewasa dan berwibawa saat tengah bekerja tapi terkadang sisi manjanya sebagai putra bungsu dalam keluarga masih melekat pada dirinya. Apalagi jika tengah menginginkan sesuatu seperti saat ini.

"Sekarang katakan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan kemarin, Appa dan Eomma akan mendengarkannya" sang ayah menambahkan.

Jongin menghela nafas sebelum mengungkapkan semua yang ingin ia sampaikan pada sang Ayah sejak dua hari yang lalu. Pria tan itu tak ingin menundanya lagi, tak apa terlambat sedikit dari pada tak di mencoba sama sekali.

.

.

.

Situasi yang hampir sama di juga di hadapi oleh kedua orang tua Kyungsoo. Mereka sedikit khawatir melihat putrinya yang terlihat murung sejak pulang ke rumah dua hari yang lalu. Tapi meskipun begitu, kedua orang tua Kyungsoo memilih untuk diam dan tak bertanya karena terlebih dahulu karena biasanya Kyungsoo sendiri yang akan bercerita tentang masalah yang sedang di hadapinya pada sang Ibu yang memang selalu menjadi tempat mencurahkan isi hati paling nyaman bagi Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya cepat mandi dan pakailah baju yang bagus, sebentar lagi teman Appa akan datang. Eomma ingin, kau menemani kami untuk menemui mereka"

Eomma Kyungsoo menghampiri putrinya yang sejak pagi tadi belum juga keluar dari kamarnya, gadis itu tengah bergelut dengan koleksi novel lamanya dengan sebuah kacamata bulat menempel di mata indahnya. Sejak semalam Kyungsoo mengisi waktunya dengan membaca novel untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Tak ada yang bisa ia ajak untuk bermain karena keponakan kembarnya sedang berkunjung ke rumah nenek dari pihak Ibunya sejak kemarin sore. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih untuk berdiam diri di kamar sambil membaca.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut menemui mereka?" Kyungsoo bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari novel yang tengah ia baca.

"Mereka mengajak seorang putra yang seusia denganmu jadi eomma ingin kau menemaninya untuk mengobrol"

"Aku tidak mau di jodohkan, Eomma"Kini mata bulat itu mulai terarah pada sang Ibu.

"Eomma tidak bilang akan menjodohkanmu Kyungsoo"

"Sama saja Eomma, awalnya hanya menemani ngobrol tapi pada akhirnya pasti akan membicarakan tentang perjodohan juga. Aku tidak mau Eomma, aku sudah memiliki Jongin dan aku hanya akan menikah dengannya"

"Ya sudah terserah kau saja, yang penting sekarang mandi lalu rapikan kamarmu. Eomma tidak ingin melihat kamarmu berantakan saat kau pergi ke kantor besok pagi"sang Ibu menutup pembicaraan lalu pergi dari kamar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, jemari mungilnya meraih ponsel yang ada di atas nakas lalu membuka beberapa pesan yang di kirim oleh Jongin sejak kemarin malam.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Jongin"Kyungsoo bermonolog seraya memandang wajah selca Jongin yang menjadi wallpaper di layar ponselnya.

.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang masih tergulung di kepala membungkus rambut panjangnya yang masih basah. Kamarnya sudah telihat rapi dan bersih karena sebelum mandi tadi Kyungsoo telah merapikan novel-novel yang telah selesai ia baca untuk di simpan ke tempatnya semula. Gadis bermata bulat itu kini tengah mengeringkan rambutnya di depan meja rias yang ada di kamarnya.

"Kyungsoo, cepat ganti baju dan riaslah wajahmu sedikit. Mereka sudah datang"Eomma Kyungsoo kembali menghampiri putrinya di kamar.

"Aku tidak mau menemui mereka sekalipun eomma memaksa"Kyungsoo membalas tanpa membalikkan tubuh mungilnya yang kini tengah memunggungi sang Ibu.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin menemui Jongin"

"Jongin?"Kyungsoo membalik badannya, menatap penuh tanya pada sang Ibu yang kini mengulas senyum tipis.

"Jongin datang bersama kedua orang tuanya"

"Apa! benarkah? Apa yang harus ku lakukan, eomma?"Kyungsoo kaget dan langsung gugup seketika.

"Tentu saja menemui mereka, memangnya apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan?"sang eomma membalas santai.

"Tapi aku belum bersiap, eomma"

"Maka dari itu cepatlah bersiap Kyungsoo, dalam 15 menit kau harus sudah selesai. Jangan membuat mereka menunggu terlalu lama"

Sang Ibu berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini terlihat frustasi. Gadis bermata bulat itu tak menyiapkan apa-apa, karena Jongin tak mengatakan apapun tentang kedatanganya sore ini.

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tenang, ini adalah moment penting karena ia akan bertemu kedua orang tua Jongin untuk pertama kalinya. Kesan pertama merupakan penilaian yang cukup penting dan Kyungsoo mencoba untuk berpenampilan sebaik mungkin agar kedua orang tua Jongin terkesan padanya.

Sejak keduanya berkencan dulu, Jongin belum pernah mengenalkan Kyungsoo pada kedua orang tuanya yang memang sangat sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaanya. Selain itu, Jongin juga sedikit ciut karena Ayahnya sempat menentang hubunganya dengan sang kekasih saat itu.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu dan kini Kyungsoo sudah tampak cantik dengan dress selutut berwarna biru muda dengan model sederhana. Rambutnya yang masih setengah kering ia biarkan terurai tanpa hiasan apapun. Sangat natural dan apa adanya, menggambarkan pribadi seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Anyeonghaseyo"

Kyungsoo menyapa begitu memasuki ruang tamu dan membuat semua orang yang ada di sana mengalihkan pandanganya untuk menyambut kedatangan seorang yang telah mereka tunggu.

Jongin mengulas senyum tipis, menatap sang kekasih yang sangat ia rindukan beberapa hari ini. Dalam hati itu pria tan itu terus merapalkan pujian atas penampilan sang kekasih yang begitu cantik saat ini.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai Kyungsoo. Duduklah di sini"Appa Kyungsoo menunjuk sisi kosong di sebelahnya.

"Wah, ternyata Kyungsoo jauh lebih cantik dari yang eomma lihat di foto yang perlihatkan oleh Jongin"eomma Jongin berucap dan di balas oleh ucapan terima kasih oleh Kyungsoo dengan anggukan sopan.

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul jadi sekarang saatnya kau menyampaikan niat kedatanganmu ke sini Jongin"Appa Jongin memberi komando pada sang putra yang kini terlihat sedikit kaget.

Sekalipun ia telah meyakinkan diri sepanjang perjalanan tapi rasa gugup tetap melanda pria tan itu. Jongin mengungkapkan keinginanya untuk melamar Kyungsoo ketika kedua orang tuanya mengajaknya untuk bicara tadi pagi.

Awalnya Jongin berpikir jika kedua orang tuanya pasti akan sedikit mempersulit keinginanya hingga Jongin menyiapkan sebuah antisipasi dengan melakukan aksi merajuk layaknya anak kecil selama beberapa hari yang lalu.

Antisipasi yang di lakukan Jongin membuahkan hasil, kedua orang tuanya menyambut niat baik Jongin untuk melamar sang kekasih tanpa perdebatan sedikitpun. Bahkan Jongin sedikit takjub saat melihat keakraban orang tuanya dengan kedua orang tua Kyungsoo. Mereka sudah seperti teman lama yang tengah melepas rindu setelah sekian lama tak bertemu. Padahal setahu Jongin mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain sebelumnya.

Jongin menarik nafas lalu menghembuskanya perlahan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya sebelum mulai bicara.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Do.. hari ini saya datang bersama kedua orang tua untuk melamar putri anda, Do Kyungsoo. Saya sangat mencintai putri anda dan saya ingin menjadikanya istri yang akan mendampingi sisa hidup saya untuk ke depannya. Saya mohon anda menerima niat baik ini" Jongin berucap dengan lantang dan tegas.

"Sebagai seorang Ayah, aku hanya bertugas untuk meneruskan jawaban yang akan di sampaikan oleh putriku. Jadi bagaimana Kyungsoo? apa kau menerima lamaran Jongin?"Appa Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandanganya pada sang putri yang kini mengangguk malu-malu seraya menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya dengan terus menunduk.

"Jangan hanya mengangguk seperti itu sayang, katakan dengan lantang kau mau atau tidak"Eomma Kyungsoo menambahkan.

"Aku menerimanya, Eomma Appa"cicit Kyungsoo lirih, gadis itu mulai mengangkat wajahnya yang kini terlihat merona merah karena malu.

"Kau sudah dengar jawabanya kan Jongin, sebagaimana Kyungsoo kami juga menerima niat baikmu dengan tangan terbuka"Appa Kyungsoo menegaskan jawabanya atas niat baik dari sang calon menantu.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega. Meraka saling menatap untuk beberapa saat dan tersenyum manis setelahnya.

"Kalau begitu kalian harus segera bersiap diri, dua bulan dari sekarang kalian akan menikah"Eomma Jongin menyahut dan perkataanya langsung membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo menatap kaget ke arah wanita paruh baya itu.

"Apa maksudnya,Eomma? Dua bulan terlalu singkat untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan. Aku dan Kyungsoo harusnya menggelar pesta pertunangan terlebih dahulu baru kami akan menikah setelahnya"Jongin menanggapi ucapan sang Ibu dan Kyungsoo memberikan anggukan tanda setuju atas pernyataan Jongin.

"Langsung menikah saja tidak perlu ada acara bertunangan segala, kami para orang tua sudah menyiapkan semuanya sejak kalian telah kembali menjalin kasih beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kalian tinggal menyiapkan diri saja"Eomma Jongin kembali berucap di ikuti anggukan dari tiga orang tua lainnya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali bertukar pandang, keduanya semakin tak mengerti dengan semua yang di sampaikan oleh eomma Jongin.

"Sebenarnya Tuan Kim sudah melamarmu untuk putranya sejak 4 tahun yang lalu"Appa Kyungsoo berkata seraya menatap putrinya yang kini terlihat melebarkan mata bulatnya karena kaget.

"Benarkah?"Kyungsoo dan Jongin berucap bersamaan, pandangan keduanya tertuju pada Ayah mereka masing - masing.

"Kau telah memenuhi keinginan Appa untuk belajar di luar negri dan selama di sana kau menjalankan tugasmu dengan sungguh-sungguh hingga kau berhasil meraih nilai yang baik. Kami sangat bangga padamu, dan sebagai imbalan atas kerja kerasmu, kami berniat menjaga seorang gadis yang sangat kau cintai dengan melamarnya. Meminta pada Tuan dan Nyonya Do agar menjaga putri cantiknya untukmu"Eomma Jongin menyampaikan penjelasannya.

"Appa tidak pernah menentang hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo. Appa hanya ingin membuatmu menjadi orang yang pantas untuk kekasihmu saat kau melamarnya seperti sekarang ini. Maaf karena Appa terpaksa berbohong padamu saat itu, Appa melakukan semua untuk kebaikanmu, Jongin"Appa Jongin menambahkan.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, mereka cukup shock mendengar pernyataan yang di sampaikan oleh kedua orang tua Jongin.

"Kenapa Appa dan Eomma merahasiakannya dariku? Bahkan eomma tak mengatakan apapun saat aku menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain"Kyungsoo berucap,memecah keheningan. Mata bulat gadis itu menatap penuh tanya pada wanita paruh baya yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kami para orang tua sangat yakin jika pada akhirnya kalian pasti akan kembali bersama. Sekalipun kau pernah bersama pria itu, tapi eomma tahu kalau kau tidak mencintainya jadi eomma membiarkanmu untuk mengikuti kata hatimu yang pada akhirnya memilih Jongin"Eomma Kyungsoo memberikan jawaban.

"Sekarang sudah saatnya kalian berbahagia jadi untuk apa menundanya terlalu lama"Appa Kyungsoo menambahkan.

Kyungsoo merasa terharu, ia tak mampu lagi menahan air mata. Gadis mungil itu kini berada dalam pelukan sang eomma yang tengah menenangkanya dari tangis bahagia.

"Terima kasih Appa,Eomma"

Jongin berucap lirih, pria tan itu tak pernah menyangka jika hari ini ia akan mendapat kejutan yang luar biasa indah dari kedua orang tuanya. Selama ini Jongin selalu khawatir jika kedua orang tuanya tak merestui hubunganya dengan sang kekasih bahkan pria tan itu pernah berpikir untuk menentang kedua orang tuanya jika sampai akhir hubunganya dengan Kyungsoo tak mendapatkan restu. Tapi kini ia bisa bernafas lega karena kenyataan yang ada sekarang berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang selalu ia bayangkan.

Akhirnya rasa penasaran yang sempat melanda Jongin beberapa saat lalu terjawab sudah, Ayah dan Ibunya sudah mengenal kedua orang tua Kyungsoo sejak 4 tahun yang lalu jadi wajar saja jika kini hubungan mereka menjadi sangat akrab.

"Maafkan aku Jongin"Kyungsoo berucap lirih.

Keduanya tengah duduk di teras belakang rumah Kyungsoo. Jongin dan Kyungsoo telah sepakat untuk menikah dua bulan ke depan. Mereka dengan senang hati akan mengikuti apa yang telah di siapkan oleh para orang tua. Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan fokus untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka agar bisa leluasa untuk mengambil cuti saat menikah nanti.

"Aku juga meminta maaf karena telah berkata keras padamu malam itu, aku terbawa emosi"Jongin membalas.

"Tak apa Jongin, semua yang kau katakan adalah benar. Aku melarikan diri ke sini bukan karena aku marah padamu tapi aku merasa malu atas sikapku yang begitu kekanakan malam itu"

"Aku akan memakluminya untuk kali ini, tapi kau tak boleh melakukanya lagi lain kali. Aku tak bisa jauh dari darimu dalam keadaan seperti itu, rasanya sangat menyiksa"

"Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu tersiksa Jongin. Aku hanya ingin merenungi kesalahanku dengan menjauh darimu untuk sementara waktu"

"Semuanya sudah berlalu dan kita tak perlu membahasnya lagi. Sekarang kita harus fokus untuk menghadapi pernikahan kita"Jongin mengulas senyum seraya meraih jermari Kyungsoo, menggenggamnya erat lalu menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika hubungan kita akan berjalan semudah ini Jongin, selama ini aku sedikit khawatir memikirkan masa depan hubungan kita"Kyungsoo berucap seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin.

"Aku juga merasakan hal sama sayang dan sekarang aku merasa sangat bersyukur untuk semua kemudahan dan keindahan ini"Jongin membalas, sebelah tanganya meraih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo untuk peluknya.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyungsoo"

Ungkapan cinta menjadi penutup minggu sore yang indah untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Keduanya sepakat untuk saling memaafkan dan melupakan pertengkaran kecil akibat kesalahpahaman yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Kini Jongin dan Kyungsoo telah siap untuk menyambut hari bahagia setelah berhasil melalui berbagai halangan yang datang untuk menguji hubungan cinta mereka. Pelangi pasti akan datang setelah badai berlalu, itulah kiranya ungkapan yang pas untuk menggambarkan kisah cinta Kyungsoo dan Jongin saat ini.

Tbc….

 _My Note : Konfliknya cuma mampir aja, jadi selesainya juga cepet hehe..Thanks for all review, sorry for typo and happy reading…._


	8. Chapter 8

**My Lady**

 **Kim Jongin aka Kai**

 **Do Kyungsoo(Gs)**

 **Other EXO members**

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kaisoo in "My Lady" by trie1288**

* * *

.

.

.

Hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo telah kembali harmonis. Keduanya terlihat semakin lengket saja pasca acara lamaran dua minggu yang lalu. Selain keluarga inti, Luhan dan Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui kabar bahagia tentang rencana pernikahan sang sahabat. Di hari Jongin melamarnya, Kyungsoo langsung menghubungi dua sahabatnya untuk memberitahukan kabar bahagia itu.

Kyungsoo juga semakin dekat dengan keluarga Jongin, bahkan gadis bermata bulat itu langsung akrab dengan Yixing begitu mereka berkenalan. Akhir-akhir ini mereka juga sering jalan berdua karena Yixing tengah sibuk berbelanja keperluan bayi dan Kyungsoo dengan senang hati menemani calon kakak iparnya itu.

Kini keduanya juga sering menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga di akhir pekan untuk membicarakan persiapan pernikahan mereka. Tapi akhir pekan kali ini Jongin dan Kyungsoo harus melewatkan acara kumpul keluarga karena mereka harus menghadiri undangan reuni dari sekolah Kyungsoo. Sekolah menengah atas atau yang biasa di sebut dengan senior high school tempat Kyungsoo menimba ilmu beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Keduanya tengah dalam perjalanan, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun malam berwarna merah marun. Rambut panjangnya di gelung ke atas dengan sebuah kalung cantik menghias leher jenjangnya. Seperti biasa, gadis mungil itu hanya memoles wajahnya dengan make up sederhana tapi tetap membuatnya terlihat anggun. Penampilan Jongin juga tak kalah dengan sang kekasih, pria tan itu sangat tampan dengan balutan tuxedo yang warnanya senada dengan gaun yang di pakai oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin juga menaikkan rambutnya hitamnya hingga membuat wajah tampannya terpampang sempurna tanpa penghalang.

Kyungsoo sengaja meminta Jongin untuk menemaninya karena semua orang yang datang ke pesta reuni itu rata-rata menggandeng pasangan mereka. Luhan juga datang bersama Sehun, tapi sayangnya tiga serangkai itu tak lengkap karena Baekhyun tak bisa hadir. Baekhyun masih dalam masa penyembuhan setelah melahirkan putra pertamanya seminggu yang lalu.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin langsung di sambut oleh teman-teman lama mereka begitu sampai di sekolah yang merupakan tempat berlangsungnya acara reuni itu. Semuanya kagum saat Kyungsoo memperkenalkan Jongin sebagai calon suaminya, mereka tak menyangka jika hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan awet sampai keduanya dewasa seperti sekarang ini. Padahal dulu Jongin terkenal sebagai playboy di kalangan murid perempuan tapi ternyata si playboy itu telah takluk di tangan si gadis imut yang bernama Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berbincang dengan Luhan dan teman-temannya yang lain, sedangkan Jongin bergabung bersama Sehun dan juga teman-teman yang merupakan anggota team basket yang dulu pernah melawan team basket dari sekolah Jongin ketika dua sekolah yang letaknya berdekatan itu mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan.

Acara reuni itu di laksanakan dengan tema standing party dan bertempat di tengah lapangan basket. Para undangan yang hadir saling berbincang dengan membentuk sebuah kelompok. Termasuk Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang kini tengah berada di sebuah kelompok dengan dua orang teman yang dulu satu kelas dengan mereka berdua. Mereka tampak asyik berbincang, mengenang kejadian-kejadian lucu di masa lalu. Tapi sayangnya perbincangan mereka terhenti saat lampu yang menerangi lapangan itu tiba-tiba mati. Lapangan itu menjadi gelap gulita dan hening seketika.

"Lu, kau di mana?"Kyungsoo meraba untuk mencari Luhan yang tadi ada di sampingnya "teman-teman kalian ada di mana?"Kyungsoo kembali berucap ketika tak mendengar jawaban dari Luhan yang pergi entah kemana.

Kyungsoo mulai panik, gadis mungil itu hendak mencari ponsel yang ia simpan di tas genggamnya tapi sayangnya ponselnya mati karena kehabisan daya. Ia lupa mengisi daya sebelum berangkat tadi.

"Jongin, kau dimana? Kenapa tak ada orang di sini?"Kyungsoo berucap dengan nada gemetar, gadis bermata bulat itu sangat takut karena tak mendapati siapapun saat ia meraba tempat yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Di tengah ketakutan Kyungsoo, muncul sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari dua buah lilin yang menyala di sisi kiri dan kanan, dan bersamaan dengan itu muncul juga cahaya remang dari lampu sorot yang mengarah pada sosok pria tinggi yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Jongin? apa itu kau?"Kyungsoo bertanya.

Gadis itu ingin memastikan tapi orang itu tak menjawab, ia hanya berjalan dekat dan semakin ke arah Kyungsoo. Lilin yang menyala juga semakin banyak karena setiap sosok pria tinggi itu melangkah maka dua buah lilin akan menyala. Dan lama kelamaan Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa yang berjalan menghampirinya adalah Jongin.

"Jongin!"Kyungsoo menghambur ke arah si Pria tan dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Aku takut sekali Jongin"Kyungsoo bergumam tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh sang kekasih.

"Jangan takut sayang, aku ada di sini"balas Jongin seraya mengusap punggung Kyungsoo.

Di tengah adegan romantis itu tiba-tiba sebuah lampu sorot yang mengarah ke tengah lapangan di mana keduanya berada, menyala dengan terang dan membuat Kyungsoo refleks melepaskan pelukan. Gadis mungil itu melayangkan tatapan penuh tanya pada sang kekasih. Kyungsoo juga mengedarkan pandanganya ke sekeliling dan ia cukup terkejut saat mendapati semua teman-temannya berbaris di pinggir lapangan membuat dua garis di sebelah kiri dan kanan dengan sebuah lilin di depan kaki mereka.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya, Jongin?"Kyungsoo bertanya, gadis mungil itu mulai menyadari jika apa yang terjadi saat ini adalah sebuah kejutan dari sang kekasih yang tampak tenang sedari tadi.

Bukannya menjawab Jongin malah berlutut seraya menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo, pria tan itu tampak menarik nafas sebelum mulai bicara.

"Do Kyungsoo, malam ini dengan di saksikan semua teman dan saudara aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padamu"Jongin menjeda ucapanya, senyum tampan tampak terukir di bibir pria tan itu.

"Tujuh tahun yang lalu aku berlutut di sini untuk memintamu menjadi pacarku, dan hari ini aku kembali berlutut di sini untuk memintamu menjadi istriku. Will you merry me, Do Kyungsoo?"Jongin berucap lantang seraya menatap lurus ke arah Kyungsoo yang langsung menjawabnya dengan anggukan mantap.

"Yes, I do Jongin"ucap Kyungsoo di ikuti riuh tepuk tangan dari para undangan yang memenuhi tempat itu.

Jongin berdiri dan langsung mengambil sebuah kotak kecil yang ia simpan di saku celananya. Kotak itu berisi sebuah cincin yang langsung Jongin sematkan di jari manis Kyungsoo. Riuh tepuk tangan kembali terdengar di ikuti teriakan _"Poppohae!"_ dari semua yang hadir di tempat itu.

Keduanya langsung berciuman dengan di saksikan oleh semua tamu yang hadir malam itu. Jongin memagut bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut membuat Kyungsoo terlena dan refleks mengalunkan dua tangannya di leher sang kekasih. Dentuman cukup kencang mengiringi confetti yang kini berjatuhan menghujani dua sejoli yang baru saja mengakhiri penyatuan bibir mereka.

Lampu sudah kembali menyala dan Kyungsoo kembali terkejut saat mata bulatnya mandapati semua anggota keluarganya dan keluarga Jongin juga hadir di tempat itu untuk menyaksikan kejutan yang di berikan oleh Jongin untuk Kyungsoo beberapa saat yang lalu.

Semua tamu yang hadir bergantian menyalami Kyungsoo dan Jongin, mereka mengucap selamat atas pertunangan keduanya. Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo tahu jika acara reuni malam itu hanyalah konsep yang di pilih sang kekasih untuk acara pertunangan mereka malam itu.

Jongin ingin melalui semua tahapan sebelum membawa sang kekasih ke pelaminan beberapa minggu yang akan datang. Pesta pertunangan ini ia rencanakan sendiri tanpa campur tangan pihak keluarga. Seminggu yang lalu Jongin mengungkapkan rencananya pada Luhan dan gadis bermata rusa itu dengan senang hati membantu Jongin menyiapkan semuanya termasuk meminta ijin ke pihak sekolah dan mengundang teman-teman seangkatan mereka. Jongin selalu punya cara sendiri untuk menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada sang kekasih dengan kejutan romantis seperti apa yang ia lakukan malam ini.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat seiring aktifitas sepasang calon pengantin yang kini mulai di sibukkan dengan segala macam persiapan pernikahan mereka. Seminggu setelah acara pertunangan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo pergi ke pulau Jeju untuk melakukan sesi foto prewedding di sejumlah lokasi yang telah di pilih oleh orang tua Jongin ketika mereka pergi ke Jeju beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dua minggu setelah sesi foto prewedding pasangan calon pengantin itu mulai melakukan fitting gaun dan juga jas yang akan mereka kenakan di hari bahagia mereka nanti.

Dan malam ini Kyungsoo tengah berkumpul bersama dua sahabatnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebagai seorang gadis yang masih lajang, ya bisa di anggap sebagai pesta lajang dalam format yang sangat sederhana. Mereka berkumpul di rumah Baekhyun karena Ibu muda itu enggan meninggalkan bayinya lama-lama di malam hari. Ketiganya mengisi kebersamaan dengan makan bersama dan mengobrol santai.

"Aku tak menyangka jika diantara kita bertiga akulah yang akan menjadi maknae untuk urusan menikah, padahal aku yang paling lama menjalin hubungan di banding kalian berdua"Luhan membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku juga tak menyangka jika Kyungsoo akan mendahuluimu, Lu"Baekhyun menambahkan.

"Jangankan kalian, aku sendiri juga tak pernah membayangkan jika semuanya akan berjalan secepat ini. Rasanya baru kemarin aku melihat Jongin datang ke pesta pertunanganmu, Lu"Kyungsoo membalas dengan senyum manis tersungging di bibir heartshapenya.

"Saat itu kau cemburu pada Yeri dan memilih pulang lebih dulu, padahal jika kau tinggal lebih lama lagi mungkin kau bisa langsung memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Jongin malam itu juga"Luhan menyahut.

"Kau benar Lu, malam itu aku memperhatikan Jongin yang terus mencuri pandang ke arah Kyungsoo. Aku rasa ia juga sangat merindukanmu saat itu Kyung"Baekhyun menimpali.

"Aku jadi malu jika mengingatnya"Kyungsoo kembali mengulas senyum "aku tak pernah menyangka jika Jongin sangat mencintaiku, bahkan selama 5 tahun kami berpisah Jongin terus mengawasiku diam-diam hingga ia tahu semua hal yang terjadi di hidupku termasuk hubunganku dengan Kris"lanjutnya.

"Benarkah? Darimana kau tahu? Apa Jongin yang mengatakan semuanya padamu?"Luhan bertanya.

"Awalnya Jongin terus mengelak saat aku menanyakan bagaimana dia tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Kris, tapi akhirnya dia menceritakan semua saat aku menemukan sebuah folder di tabletnya yang berisi ribuan fotoku yang ia simpan selama 5 tahun ini"Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

"Wahhh daebak! Aku tak menyangka jika playboy seperti Jongin bisa cinta mati padamu Kyungsoo"ucap Baekhyun dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Sebenarnya Jongin bukan playboy seperti apa yang semua orang kira selama ini"Luhan berucap dan ucapannya mengundang tatapan penuh tanya dari dua sahabatnya.

"Apa maksudmu Lu?"Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Aku mendengarnya dari Sehun jika sebelum bertemu Kyungsoo, Jongin belum pernah jatuh cinta apalagi berpacaran. Image playboy yang melekat di dirinya berawal dari rumor yang di sebarkan oleh seorang kakak kelas yang pernyataan cintanya di tolak oleh Jongin"Luhan menyampaikan penjelasan.

"Aku tak tahu tentang hal ini karena Jongin tak pernah membahasnya"Kyungsoo membalas.

"Pantas saja Jongin tak bisa lepas dari Kyungsoo"Baekhyun menyahut.

"Anggap saja ini jackpot untukmu Kyung, sama halnya denganku kalian adalah pasangan cinta pertama dan aku harap cinta kalian akan terus abadi sampai maut memisahkan"Luhan berucap.

"Semoga ke dapannya kau selalu bahagia Kyungsoo. Hidup berumah tangga tidaklah mudah, jadi jalanilah dengan penuh kesabaran. Jika ada masalah bicarakan semua dengan suamimu, jangan kau pendam sendiri seperti apa yang sering kau lakukan selama ini"Baekhyun menyampaikan nasehatnya.

"Gomawo chingudeul, kalian adalah sahabat terbaikku. Aku sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat baik seperti kalian berdua"ucap Kyungsoo seraya menggenggam jemari Luhan dan Baekhyun dan setelah itu ketiganya saling berpelukan.

Sama halnya dengan Kyungsoo malam ini Jongin juga berkumpul bersama Sehun dan teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka minum bersama untuk merayakan kebahagiaan Jongin yang sebentar lagi akan melepas masa lajangnya.

.

.

.

Setelah melalui serangkaian persiapan, akhirnya hari bahagia Jongin dan Kyungsoo tiba. Di minggu siang yang cerah itu, Jongin telah siap menunggu Kyungsoo di depan altar sebuah gereja yang telah di hias dengan hiasan bernuansa putih. Pria tan itu sangat tampan dalam balutan tuxedo berwarna hitam. Sesekali Jongin tampak menghela nafas dan meremas kedua tanganya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Para tamu yang terdiri dari keluarga inti, kerabat serta sahabat sudah tampak memenuhi tempat berlangsungnya acara pemberkatan pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Mereka terlihat antusias untuk menyaksiakan acara sakral itu.

Suara dentingan piano mulai terdengar mengiringi langkah seorang gadis mungil yang kini terlihat menghampiri Jongin dengan menggandeng lengan sang ayah. Kyungsoo tampak sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun pengantin panjang yang tampak pas di tubuh mungilnya. Rambut panjangnya tergerai dengan hiasan mahkota bunga.

"Ku serahkan putriku padamu Jongin, jaga dan sayangi dia sebagaimana kami menjaga dan menyayanginya selama ini"Appa Kyungsoo berucap seraya menyatukan jemari Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Ne, Abonim"Jongin membalas dengan tegas.

Prosesi pemberkatan pernikahan segera di mulai setelah kedua mempelai berdiri berdampingan di depan altar. Suasana terasa sangat khidmat, Jongin mengucapkan janji sucinya dengan begitu lugas dan tegas. Pria tan itu menunjukkan kesungguhan cintanya pada sang kekasih yang kini telah resmi menjadi istri sahnya. Kyungsoo juga melakukan hal yang sama, gadis mungil itu dengan mantap mengucap janji suci bahwa ia telah bersedia menjadi istri dari Kim Jongin, cinta pertama dan terakhirnya.

Setelah pengucapan janji suci keduanya melakukan prosesi pemasangan cincin. Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling memasangkan cincin di jari manis mereka, keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia. Akhirnya sebuah ciuman lembut yang menyapa puncak kepala dan bibir Kyungsoo menjadi penutup prosesi pemberkatan pernikahan siang itu.

Riuh tepuk tangan mengiringi langkah Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang telah turun dari altar untuk menuju tempat resepsi dengan menggunakan mobil pengantin yang telah menunggu keduanya di luar gereja. Senyum cerah terus menghias bibir pasangan pengantin baru itu. Sebelum masuk ke mobil Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu melakukan prosesi lempar buket bunga, para lajang telah bersiap untuk menangkap buket bunga dari Kyungsoo termasuk Luhan dan Sehun. Tapi sayangnya mereka tidak beruntung karena yang berhasil menangkan buket bunga dari Kyungsoo adalah Yeri, adik sepupu Jongin.

Acara resepsi di adakan sore hingga malam hari dan bertempat di sebuah ballroom salah satu hotel ternama di Seoul. Ribuan undangan dari dua keluarga terlihat memenuhi ballroom berukuran luas itu. Mereka bergantian menyalami sepasang pengantin baru yang tampak mulai lelah setelah melakukan rangkain prosesi pernikahan yang ternyata sangat melelahkan. Meskipun lelah tapi Kyungsoo dan Jongin merasa sangat bahagia malam itu. Semua teman dekatnya hadir untuk mengucapkan selamat tak terkecuali Kris dan Zitao, mereka datang mewakili orang tua Zitao yang di undang khusus oleh ayah Jongin karena mereka adalah rekan bisnis.

.

.

Acara selesai menjelang tengah malam, Kyungsoo dan Jongin tengah beristirahat di sebuah penthouse yang terdapat di lantai teratas hotel tempat berlangsungnya acara resepsi. Penthouse itu sengaja di siapkan oleh Jongin yang ingin menikmati malam pertamanya bersama sang istri tanpa gangguan dari siapapun.

Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, gadis mungil itu hanya mengenakan bathdrobe. Tangan mungilnya sibuk mengeringkan rambut panjangnya yang masih basah. Ia berjalan ke arah meja rias, berniat mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hairdrayer.

"Biar aku saja"ucap Jongin seraya mengambil alih hairdrayer yang ada di tangan sang istri.

"Baiklah…gomawo uri namyeon"balas Kyungsoo dengan senyum manis menghias bibir hearthshapenya.

Jongin sudah mandi terlebih dahulu beberapa saat lalu ketika keduanya baru saja tiba di penthouse. Kyungsoo sengaja menyuruh Jongin untuk mandi terlebih dahulu sementara dirinya membersihkan sisa riasan di wajah cantiknya. Pria tan itu kini mengenakan kaos longgar dan juga celana training kesukaanya.

"Sudah selasai, ayo kita tidur"Jongin berucap seraya mengangkat tubuh mungil sang istri untuk ia gendong layaknya bayi koala.

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu, Jongin"Kyungsoo membalas, sedikit memberontak meminta untuk di turunkan.

"Untuk apa ganti baju jika nanti di buka lagi?"

Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menggoda sang istri yang langsung merona malu, gadis bermata bulat itu langsung memeluk leher sang suami untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini menghias pipinya yang chubby.

"Malam ini, kau telah resmi menjadi milikku Kyungsoo. Aku sangat bahagia"

Jongin berucap setelah mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di puncak kepala Kyungsoo yang kini telah berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi memeluk leher sang suami yang tengah mengukung tubuh mungilnya.

"Aku juga sangat bahagia Jongin"Kyungsoo membalas, sebelah tanganya turun untuk mengusap wajah tampan pria tan yang kini telah resmi menjadi suaminya.

"Saranghae Do Kyungsoo"

 _"Nado sarangahe, Kim Jongin"_

Kyungsoo hanya mampu membalas ucapan Jongin dalam hati. Gadis mungil itu tak mampu lagi berucap karena Jongin langsung memagut bibirnya setelah mengucapkan kata cinta.

Malam ini Jongin tak akan menunda lagi, ia akan menuntaskan hasrat yang selalu ia tahan selama ini. Tak ada lagi batasan maupun larangan karena kini apa yang akan ia lakukan adalah sebuah kewajiban yang harus ia penuhi untuk sang istri.

"Enghhhh, Jonginnnnn"

Kyungsoo mulai mengalunkan erangan ketika sang suami kini tengah menjelajahi leher putihnya dengan ciuman dan gigitan kecil hingga berbuah tanda merah keunguan. Sebelah tangan Jongin juga sibuk meremas buah dada Kyungsoo yang sudah mengeras karena ciuman panas mereka.

Jongin sudah dalam kondisi hampir telanjang karena pria tan itu telah menanggalkan seluruh kain yang melekat di tubuh kekarnya dan hanya menyisakan celana dalam saja. Sementara bathdrobe yang membungkus tubuh mungil Kyungsoo telah tergeletak di lantai setelah Jongin melemparkannya beberapa saat yang lalu, gadis bermata bulat itu sudah dalam kondisi naked sekarang.

"Ahh…enghhhh..hh"

Kyungsoo kembali mengerang keras, gadis mungil itu terus memejamkan mata menikmati kenikmatan dari foreplay yang tengah di lakukan sang suami. Jongin tengah menghisap nipple sang istri dengan rakus layaknya bayi yang kehausan. Erangan Kyungsoo semakin keras ketika dua dari Jongin mulai mengaduk organ intimnya dengan gerakan cepat hingga akhirnya gadis mungil itu melenguh panjang saat mencapai puncak pertamanya.

Tak banyak waktu istirahat untuk Kyungsoo, setelah menetralkan nafasnya gadis mungil itu harus kembali melayani serangan sang suami yang kini kembali menghujani ciuman panas di bibir dan juga lehernya. Kyungsoo hendak membalik keadaan, ia ingin memanjakan sang suami dengan foreplay seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan tapi Jongin tak memberinya celah. Pria tan itu terus mencumbu dan merangsang titik-titik sensitif Kyungsoo hingga membuat gadis mungil itu kembali dalam puncak gairah yang harus segera di tuntaskan.

"Malam ini aku yang akan memuaskanmu, sayang"Jongin berucap lirih seraya menjilat dan menggigit telinga sang istri.

Jongin mulai menggesekkan ujung kejantanannya di depan organ intim sang istri. Menggesek pelan tapi berbuah desisan dari bibir Kyungsoo. Rasa perih mulai menyerang padahal baru persiapan.

"Rileks sayang"Jongin menenangkan, pria tan itu kembali membawa sang istri ke dalam ciuman panas untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Saat Kyungsoo terlena Jongin langsung mendorong kejantanannya dalam sekali hentakan kuat, hingga menghasilkan jeritan dari sang istri yang langsung melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka.

"Sakiit, Jongin..hiks"cicit Kyungsoo di ikuti butiran bening yang menetes dari sudut mata bulatnya.

"Maaf, sayang"Jongin mengecup mata bulat Kyungsoo, ia akan menunggu sang istri tenang terlebih dahulu sebelum bergerak untuk memuaskan dirinya.

Setelah Kyungsoo tenang, Jongin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. Gadis itu masih mengerang kesakitan di awal tapi lama kelamaan erangannya berubah menjadi lenguhan yang menandakan jika ia mulai menikmati gerakan kejantanan Jongin yang memompa organ intimnya.

"Sayang…ini nikmat sekalihhhhhh"

Jongin berucap di sela kegiatanya memompa organ intim sang istri, kejantanya tertanam sempurna di dalam kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang begitu sempit.

"Jonginnn…akuuhhhh…emhhhhhh"Kyungsoo tak mampu menyelesaikan ucapanya karena Jongin kembali memagut bibirnya.

"Bersama sayang"

Jongin membalas sebelum menambah kecepatan gerakan pinggulnya. Erangan keduanya saling bersahutan memenuhi kamar luas yang menjadi saksi penyatuan cinta keduanya.

Akhirnya sebuah lenguhan panjang mengakhiri penyatuan keduanya. Jongin menumpahkan spermanya di dalam organ intim Kyungsoo bercampur dengan cairan cinta sang istri yang keluar di saat yang sama.

"Gomawo Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu"Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukanya setelah menutup tubuh polos sang istri dengan selimut tebal.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jongin"Kyungsoo membalas lirih, suaranya teredam karena kini wajahnya menempel di dada Jongin.

Keduanya bersiap untuk tidur, lelah mendera setelah hampir tiga jam keduanya menikmati malam pertama yang begitu panas dan menggairahkan.

"Jongin, kau sudah tidur?"

"Belum, ada apa sayang?"

Jongin hampir terlelap tapi ia kembali terjaga begitu mendengar panggilan lembut dari sang istri.

"Apa aku cinta pertamamu?"Kyungsoo bertanya, mata bulatnya menatap sang suami yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"Jongin membalas seraya mengusap pipi chubby sang istri.

"Hanya ingin memastikan saja karena Luhan pernah mengatakan jika aku adalah cinta pertamamu, ia tahu hal itu dari Sehun"

"Itu benar, kau adalah cinta pertamaku. Kau adalah gadis pertama yang membuat hatiku bergetar, Kyungsoo"

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya? Selama ini kau membiarkanku berpikir jika kau benar-benar seorang playboy"

"Menurutku itu bukanlah hal yang penting. Sekalipun aku menyandang predikat playboy dan juga badboy, selama ini kau tetap mencintaiku dengan caramu yang sederhana dan apa adanya"

Kyungsoo mengulas senyum, apa yang di katakan sang suami memang benar adanya. Selama ini Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin dengan tulus tanpa memperdulikan masa lalu dari pria berkulit tan itu.

Sebelum mengenal Kyungsoo Jongin memang tergolong badboy, ia sering membolos sekolah untuk mengikuti balapan liar di malam hari atau pergi clubbing. Tapi sejak mengenal Kyungsoo, pria tan itu mulai berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih baik dari hari ke hari.

.

.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo terbuka saat panas matahari terasa begitu menyengat di tubuh bagian atasnya yang masih polos. Gadis bermata bulat itu terbangun dalam posisi tengkurap dengan memeluk sebuah bantal.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang"Jongin menyapa seraya duduk di pinggir ranjang, pria tan itu sudah terlihat tampan dengan memakai celana pendek dan juga kaos longgar tanpa lengan.

"Jam berapa ini Jongin?"Kyungsoo masih berbaring, ia hanya merubah posisinya menjadi telentang.

"Jam 2 siang"Jongin membalas seraya mengusap puncak kepala sang istri untuk menyingkirkan helain anak rambut yang menutupi paras cantiknya.

"Mwo, jam 2? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, Jongin?"Kyungsoo langsung bangun dan duduk tak lupa ia menarik selimut untuk menutup tubuhnya yang masih polos tanpa selehai benangpun.

"Tidurmu sangat nyenyak jadi aku tak tega untuk membangunkanmu"

"Tapi kita harus bersiap untuk ke bandara Jongin, pesawat kita akan berangkat dua jam lagi"Kyungsoo hendak beranjak tapi Jongin langsung menahannya membuat gadis bermata bulat itu menatap sang suami dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Aku sudah mengundur jadwal keberangkatan bulan madu kita menjadi lusa, sayang"

"Apa? Kenapa di undur Jongin? kita masih bisa mengejar penerbanagan hari ini kalau kita bersiap-siap sekarang"Kyungsoo memprotes dengan bibir maju membentuk pout.

"Kau masih sakit sayang, aku tak tega membiarkanmu jalan-jalan dalam kondisi seperti sekarang ini"

"Aku tidak sakit"Kyungsoo berucap dengan wajah polos yang sangat menggemaskan, sepertinya ia belum mengerti maksud perkataan suaminya.

"Benarkah? kalau begitu coba kau bangun dan jalan ke kamar mandi dengan cepat"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia hendak menuruti perkataan sang suami tapi sayangnya gadis mungil itu langsung merintih begitu mengangkat kakinya untuk turun dari tempat tidur. Bagian bawahnya terasa sakit, terutama organ kewanitaanya.

"Tidak sakit heum?"Jongin berucap setelah menggendong Kyungsoo dengan gendongan ala bridal.

Jongin dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo begitu mendengar rintihannya setelah memakaikan bathdrobe untuk menutup tubuh polos sang istri terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak tahu jika rasanya akan sesakit ini"cicit Kyungsoo lirih, gadis mungil itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang suami yang kini menggendongnya menuju kamar mandi.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menghabiskan malam hingga pagi untuk menikmati penyatuan diri selama beberapa kali. Setelah sesi pertama, pasangan pengantin baru itu hanya beristirahat dua jam untuk tidur sebelum kembali saling bergumul hingga pagi menjelang siang. Jongin benar-benar menyalurkan semua hasratnya yang tertahan selama ini hingga membuat Kyungsoo cukup kewalahan melayani keagresifan suaminya itu semalam.

Rencana awalnya pasangan pengantin baru itu akan berbulan madu ke pulau Maldives selama 3 hari dan ke esokkan harinya mereka akan langsung terbang ke Amerika untuk menghabiskan sisa cuti hingga keduanya kembali memulai rutinitas seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo ingin pergi ke LA untuk mengunjungi kampus dan tempat tinggal sang suami ketika menempuh pendidikannya di sana beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Sekalipun harus di undur tapi Jongin memastikan akan mengunjungi semua tempat yang ingin di kunjungi oleh sang istri. Pria tan itu telah mengatur ulang jadwal pekerjaanya yang masih terkendali jika menambah menambah masa cutinya beberapa hari lagi. Sedangkan untuk Kyungsoo Jongin telah meminta ijin pada Luhan untuk menambah jatah cuti bagi sang istri dan Luhan langsung mengiyakan tanpa perdebatan.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo**

* * *

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah berada di depan sebuah meja prasmanan, gadis yang telah resmi menyandang status sebagai nyonya Kim itu tengah sibuk mengambil aneka makanan yang tersedia di sana. Mata bulatnya berbinar saat mendapati beberapa makanan kesukaanya.

"Kau sudah mengambil banyak makanan Kyung, habiskan dulu saja nanti baru ambil lagi"ucap Baekhyun, Ibu muda itu terus mengikuti Kyungsoo dengan memegang piring kecil penuh makanan milik sang sahabat.

"Sebentar lagi Baek, aku harus mengambil satu porsi lagi untuk bayi yang ada di dalam perutku ini"Kyungsoo membalas seraya mengusap perutnya yang mulai terlihat membuncit.

Enam bulan sudah berlalu sejak Kyungsoo dan Jongin menikah, dan saat ini Kyungsoo tengah mengandung buah cintanya dengan sang suami. Usia kandungan Kyungsoo sudah memasuki bulan ke 5. Kyungsoo dan Jongin memang tak menunda untuk mempunyai momongan jadi Kyungsoo hanya mengalami masa kosong satu bulan sebelum di nyatakan hamil 4 minggu di bulan ke tiga setelah pernikahannya.

"Kau mau balas dendam padaku ya Kyung?"

"Balas dendam? Tidak, kenapa aku harus melakukannya"

"Karena aku pernah melakukan hal yang sama di pesta pertunangan Luhan waktu itu"

"Begitukah? Anggap saja begitu"Kyungsoo mengulas senyum "aku sudah selesai, ayo kita makan di sana"ajak Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar seraya mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo untuk menuju meja dan kursi yang telah di sediakan bagi para tamu yang ingin menikmati hidangan. Baekhyun memaklumi tingkah sang sahabat yang tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya ketika tengah mengandung putra pertamanya setahun yang lalu.

Saat ini Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tengah menghadiri pesta resepsi pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun. Mereka menikah tepat satu tahun setelah keduanya mengadakan acara pertunangan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat Jongin?"Chanyeol menyapa Jongin

"Istriku hyung, dia terlihat semakin cantik dan menggemaskan dengan perut yang mulai terlihat buncit seperti itu"Jongin membalas, pria tan itu mengulas senyum tampan seraya terus memandang ke arah sang istri yang kini tengah bercanda gurau dengan sahabatnya.

"Jangan ucapkan kata 'buncit' itu di depan istrimu, dia bisa marah besar kalau mendengarnya"

"Begitukah? Kau pernah mengalaminya hyung?"

"Tidak, karena saat istriku sedang hamil aku selalu menyebutnya dengan kata 'seksi' dan dia sangat menyukainya"

Keduanya tertawa bersama, Jongin, Sehun dan Chanyeol kini telah menjadi sahabat sebagaimana istri mereka yang memang telah bersabahat sejak dulu. Mereka sering berbagi pengetahuan seputar kehidupan rumah tangga. Sebagai senior Chanyeol dengan senang hati membagi pengalamanya pada Jongin dan juga Sehun yang masih minim pengetahuan tetang kehidupan berumah tangga.

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut, pesta resepsi pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun telah usai. Kyungsoo dan Jongin juga sudah pulang ke rumah mereka. Setelah resmi menikah enam bulan yang lalu, Kyungsoo dan Jongin tak lagi tinggal di apartemen. Mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis yang berada di kompleks perumahan elit di Gangnam. Jongin telah membeli rumah itu dengan gaji yang ia tabung selama ia bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya sebagai direktur. Sekarang ini Jongin telah resmi menjabat sebagai CEO dari perusahaan ayahnya, menggantikan sang ayah yang sudah memutuskan untuk pensiun.

Kyungsoo sendiri masih tetap bekerja, rencananya ia baru akan resign setelah melahirkan nanti. Saat ini Kyungsoo lebih memposisikan dirinya sebagai mentor bagi anggota timnya yang kelak akan mengganti posisinya.

"Appa, kaki eomma pegal"rengek Kyungsoo yang kini tengah menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya pada kepala ranjang.

Sejak hamil Kyungsoo memang memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan 'Appa' dan juga menyebut dirinya dengan panggilan 'eomma'. Mereka ingin membiasakan diri agar saat si kecil lahir nanti mereka telah terbiasa dengan panggilan itu.

"Sini, Appa pijit"balas Jongin, pria tan itu menghampiri sang istri dan langsung meletakkan dua kaki sang istri di pangkuannya kemudian mulai memijitnya dengan gerakan lembut.

"Jongin, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"ucap Kyungsoo seraya menatap wajah tampan sang suami dengan tatapan sayu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu sayang?"Jongin balik bertanya.

"Sekarang ini penampilanku pasti terlihat jelek, badanku semakin gendut karena nafsu makanku yang meningkat dua kali lipat dari biasanya. pipiku juga lebih chubby dari biasanya. Rasanya malu saat harus bersanding denganmu yang masih terlihat tampan seperti sebelumnya, bahkan di pesta tadi masih banyak gadis-gadis yang terus menatap penuh minat padamu"Kyungsoo berucap dengan bibir maju membentuk pout.

"Eiiiii, jadi nyonya Kim ini sedang cemburu eoh"Jongin membalas setelah mengecup bibir Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan ketika sedang mempout.

"Aku tidak cemburu"Kyungsoo menyangkal.

"Dengar sayang, dalam hatiku ini tidak pernah ada ruang untuk orang lain selain dirimu dan usahaku untuk mendapatkanmu tidaklah mudah jadi bagaimana mungkin aku menyia-nyiakan usahaku untuk meninggalkanmu hanya karena penampilan fisikmu yang berubah?"Jongin menjeda ucapannya, pria tan itu melayangkan tatapan penuh keyakinan pada sang istri yang kini juga menatapnya.

"Selama ini aku tidak pernah memilihmu karena penampilan fisikmu saja sayang, aku jatuh cinta padamu karena kesederhanaan yang kau miliki. Aku tidak pernah bisa berpaling darimu Kyungsoo, dulu kau adalah kekasihku, sekarang kau adalah istriku dan sebentar lagi kau juga akan menjadi Ibu dari anakku, so you always be my lady honey"Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Gomawo Jongin, aku mencintaimu, aegy juga mencintaimu"Kyungsoo berucap, sebelah tanganya mengusap perutnya yang membuncit.

"Aku juga selalu mencintaimu dan juga aegy, sayang"

Keduanya berpelukan, Kyungsoo merasa lebih tenang setelah mendengar pernyataan sang suami. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak pernah meragukan cinta dan kasih sayang Jongin padanya, hanya saja sifat sensitive yang muncul karena kehamilan sering membuatnya merasa rendah diri dan gampang di landa cemburu akhir-akhir ini.

"Sekarang sudah malam, ayo kita tidur"Jongin membantu Kyungsoo untuk berbaring.

"Jaljayeo Appa"ucap Kyungsoo setelah menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan sang suami.

"Jaljayeo eomma, jaljayeo aegy"Jongin membalas seraya mengusap rambut halus Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tanganya lalu tak lama kemudian ia juga mengusap perut buncit sang istri.

Jongin mengulas senyum, wajah damai Kyungsoo yang tengah tertidur selalu membuatnya terpesona hingga tak pernah membuatnya bosan walaupun selalu ia pandang setiap malam dan Jongin baru akan terlelap setelah puas memandangi wajah cantik Kyungsoo.

Kisah percintaan Jongin dan Kyungsoo telah bermuara pada kehidupan rumah tangga yang begitu bahagia. Jongin akan selalu menjaga dan mencintai Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya wanita yang mampu menggetarkan hati Jongin. Sekalipun keduanya pernah terpisah oleh jarak dan waktu karena sebuah kesalahpahaman tapi pada akhirnya kekuatan cinta mampu menyatukan mereka kembali hingga kini mereka menemukan kebahagiaan yang pernah tertunda.

End.

My Note : akhirnya selasai juga, semoga chingu yang masih mengikuti ff ini puas dengan ending yang apa adanya ini, maaf kalo masih banyak typo dan selamat membaca..

 **Big thanks to :**  
 **Shappire Crystal, Rly. , wulankai500, BenihKaisoo, xixiii88, daebaektaeluv, hasnawatymayda, Chickenkazu, ussyana610, ludeerhan, lysrc95, nikhyunmin, kaisoo69, ayakakim, akaidhe, kyungsuu, cymol1214, guest(kyungie), guest(kyungkyung), guest(kaiya),guest(kaso), guest(no name). maaf kalo ada ga kesebut atau typo pada penulisan nama.**

Buat yang udah follow and fav makasih banyak, maaf ga bisa nyebutin satu-satu dan buat sider makasih juga karena udah mampir buat lihat maupun baca…

Selamat menyambut tahun baru dan sampai jumpa di next story. Semoga bisa up new story pas bday Kaisoo bulan januari nanti….

Bye bye…..


End file.
